Asrama or Asmara?
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Seorang tamu tak diundang membuat Ciel menyadari perasaannya pada Sebastian. Siapakah dia? Sebastian x Ciel everlasting. Warning : Kissu scene inside!
1. Chapter 1 : Catch Me If You Can

**~ CATCH ME IF YOU CAN ~**

Pria jangkung itu menilik ke segala arah dengan teropong kecil. Melihat pemandangan di bawah tangga yang dipenuhi manusia-manusia muda pemburu gelar sarjana dengan seringaian seekor serigala lapar. Dia menarik teropongnya menjauh dari matanya. Terlihatlah bola mata unik dengan warna semerah darah.

"Hei, Sebastian! Kau lagi ngapain? Kita kan harus segera ke kelas," seseorang berambut silver menepuk pundaknya dengan senyum lebar.

"Undertaker, bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan pemandangan indah ini begitu saja?" jawab Sebastian dengan gaya seolah dia sedang memamerkan surga.

"Sebastian, kurasa lebih baik kau mulai serius untuk lulus. Bagaimana pun ini sudah tahun kelimamu, lho!" seseorang yang lain muncul dari sebelah kanannya.

"Hah, Agni! Kau tahu kenapa aku tak ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini? Karena setiap awal tahun aku akan mendapatkan anak domba baru yang manis-manis. Kurasa disini selamanya pun aku mau! Tak ada yang akan protes juga kok mengingat bagaimana kedudukanku disini," Sebastian mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pendapatnya sendiri. "Lagipula kau akan sedih kalau aku tak ada, kan? Nanti kau merasa kesepian karena jauh dari keluargamu."

"Iya, sih! Aku masih setahun lagi menyelesaikan ini karena terlambat kuliah. Dan kalian memang teman-teman yang membuatku betah berlama-lama jauh dari India," aku Agni akhirnya.

"Tuh, kan!"

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu juga tidak bisa disebut benar, Sebastian. Kurasa kau harus mulai serius untuk mencari pacar. Perempuan, lho! Bukannya main-main terus dengan anak-anak dibawah umur. Kalau mereka melaporkan ulahmu kau bisa ditangkap polisi karena yang kau lakukan itu bisa disebut pedofil, lho Sebastian!"

"Biar saja lah Agni! Kau yang seumur hidup nggak pernah tidur dengan siapa-siapa kecuali ibumu mana mungkin bisa mengerti hasrat tak terbendung Sebastian!" bela Undertaker.

"Dewi Kali… berilah pencerahan pada teman-temanku ini!" Agni bersimpuh dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah dia bisa melihat Tuhan.

"Cih!" Sebastian tidak menggubris tingkah konyol teman Indianya tersebut. Dia memasang teropongnya dan mulai berburu lagi.

"Taker! Kau harus lihat yang ini! Arah jam 11," Sebastian memberikan teropongnya pada Undertaker dan kawannya itu langsung bersiul.

"Wow!" Sebastian menyeringai melihat reaksi temannya. Objek yang mereka tangkap adalah seorang pria dengan badan kekar ala pemain gulat. Bagaimana ya, Undertaker memang gay penyuka pria-pria kuat. Agni hanya geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi kedua teman abnormalnya tersebut.

"Dia punya badan yang jauh lebih keren dari kau Sebs!"

"Yaiyalah! Sampai kapanpun aku akan menjaga badanku tetap slim. Berotot boleh, tapi bukan berarti aku harus jadi beruang, kan?" jawab Sebastian kesal.

Sementara teropongnya dipakai Undertaker, Sebastian mengedarkan pandangan dengan mata telanjang. Tahun ini benar-benar mantap. Semua anak cowok dan ceweknya manis-manis. Untung dia tidak langsung mimisan di tempat. Jadi ulahnya tak terlalu mencurigakan, lah!

Matanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang tengah memegang map dan menggendong ransel besar di punggungnya. Ransel itu kelihatan terlalu besar untuknya hingga kakinya terlihat seperti gemetar. Sebastian menyeringai. Anak rusa yang indah sekali.

Sosok itu menaiki tangga dan semakin dekat dengan tempat trio sekawan itu berdiri. Sebastian benar-benar tak bisa melepas matanya dari sosok itu. Apalagi saat dia semakin dekat dan akhirnya membalas pandangan Sebastian dengan tatapan heran, Sebastian tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Dia menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan, sadar dia bisa saja mimisan setiap saat. Tapi sosok itu akhirnya melewatinya dan hilang ditelan bangunan kampus.

"Kau kenapa Sebastian?" tanya Undertaker.

"Oh, itu mata azure terindah yang pernah kulihat. Rambut dengan helaian paling lurus. Tubuh langsing paling sempurna. Kulit lembut yang mengingatkanku pada cream manis diatas cake."

"Hei, hei, hei! Kau itu mengigau apa? Sejak kapan kau suka makan cake?"

"Oh, ini pasti tentang gadis blonde yang lewat tadi, kan?" tanya Agni dengan semangat.

"Gadis? ... Gaadis!" erang Sebastian sambil memutar bola matanya seolah itu adalah gagasan paling bodoh yang bisa disampaikan oleh Sekjen PBB. Tapi akhirnya Sebastian kembali melayang dalam kekudusannya sendiri. Undertaker dan Agni saling berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu. Baru kali ini. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Sebastian seperti orang yang dimabuk cinta. Terjerat. Biasanya kan dia yang memasang jeratan dimana-mana.

"Aku harus tahu siapa dia! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" seolah kedua sahabatnya tak ada disana, Sebastian beranjak menuju kampus. Bukan untuk kuliah tentunya. Yang dia lakukan pertama kali adalah…

XXX

Pemuda berumur 17-an itu melihat satu persatu nomor pintu di sepanjang koridor. Dia kelihatan lelah karena seharian mengurus keperluannya untuk kuliah dengan membawa ransel besar menjengkelkan dibahunya. Tapi tetap saja dia _excited_. Tempat ini adalah salah satu universitas paling terkenal di London, mungkin juga daratan Inggris atau seluruh dunia. Menjadi salah satu pemakai almamaternya adalah suatu hal yang membanggakan. Apalagi dia ada disini karena beasiswa yang dia dapatkan. Kalau tidak dengan cara begitu, mana mungkin anak dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja sepertinya dapat kuliah di kampus semewah itu. Walaupun berkuliah disini harus membuatnya beradaptasi lagi dengan teman sekamarnya di asrama. Ya, dia harus tinggal di asrama bersama seseorang yang belum dia kenal. Kedengarannya agak sulit untuknya.

Dia berhenti di satu nomor pintu dan memastikan bahwa nomor itu cocok dengan nomor kunci yang dia pegang. Raut lega terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Akhirnya! Hal yang pertama akan kulakukan adalah… TIDUR!"

Dibukanya pintu yang terkunci dan saat dia di dalam, dia kunci pintu itu kembali. Dia langsung menjatuhkan ranselnya ke lantai dan matanya hanya terpaku ke satu arah. Tempat tidur. Tempat tidur itu berbentuk tingkat dua dan kasur bawah pasti sudah ditempati orang. Walaupun tubuhnya ingin cepat-cepat berbaring, dia memutar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Kalau dia ingin tidur dan tak sadarkan diri, bukankah lebih baik jika dia tahu lebih dulu dengan siapa dia sekamar?

Ruangan itu tak terlalu besar, juga tak terlalu sempit. Ada sebuah kasur tingkat, dua buah lemari berukuran sedang, sebuah meja belajar lengkap dengan komputer, dan sofa panjang. Alisnya berkernyit melihat TV bertengger disebuah meja. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa kampus ini menyediakan televisi juga? Semuanya kelihatan rapi. Tak ada barang pribadi yang tercecer kecuali beberapa kaset video yang disusun di kolong meja. Orang yang akan jadi teman sekamarnya tak kelihatan dimana-mana.

Ada sebuah pintu lain di sebelah kiri. Pasti kamar mandi, pikirnya. Dia tak menggubrisnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Jendela itu itu memperlihatkan view ke arah kolam yang hijau dan indah. Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk. Pemandangan yang nyaman memang hal yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini.

CKREK!

Suara pintu terbuka membuat tubuh pemuda itu menegak dan akhirnya berbalik. Seseorang keluar dari pintu di dalam ruangan yang tadi dia prediksi sebagai kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya begitu menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah orang aneh yang tak berkedip melihatnya di tangga depan kampus.

"Eh, ada tamu? Apa kau teman sekamar baruku?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu berjengit saat dengan percaya dirinya orang itu berjalan menuju arahnya. Pemuda itu langsung bersikap waspada.

"Kenalkan! Aku Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan jabatan tangan. Pemuda itu menelan ludah demi melihat seringaian dibibir Sebastian yang lebih mirip seperti orang yang mau menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Dan yang membuatnya tambah panik adalah dada bidang dan otot perut si pria yang sempurna dibalut dengan kulit pucat yang menarik itu makin mendekat.

"Aku… Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive," dengan berat hati Ciel membalas uluran tangan Sebastian dan mulai panik saat Sebastian tak kunjung melepasnya. Tapi saat dia nyaris berteriak pada lelaki yang lebih besar itu, Sebastian melepas jabatannya.

"Kau sepertinya ketakutan begitu! Tenang saja, _Little Man_! Kau harus membiasakan diri di tempat baru," kata Sebastian yang kini dengan cueknya melepas lilitan handuknya dihadapan Ciel. Ciel tercekat tapi langsung lega lantaran Sebastian ternyata sudah memakai celana boxer. Sebastian menggosokkan handuknya ke rambut hitamnya yang basah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _little man_? Aku…" teriak Ciel tapi Sebastian langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Hm… berteriak pada orang yang baru kau temui itu tak baik, lho! Apalagi kita akan sekamar dalam waktu yang lama," jawab Sebastian. "Hm… sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Tuh, kamar mandinya!"

Sebastian melempar handuknya ke atas kepala Ciel.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kau pikir aku sudi satu handuk denganmu?" Ciel melempar handuk itu balik ke Sebastian. Mengenai dada pria itu lalu jatuh ke lantai. Ciel melangkah dengan langkah menghentak-hentak menuju ranselnya sambil terus menggerutu.

"Dasar aneh! Sinting! Menyebalkan!" dan sebaris makian lain yang diucapkannya saat membuka dan menarik sebuah handuk dari ranselnya. Dia masuk dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

Saat pria yang lebih muda itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Sebastian menyeringai. 'Haah, benar-benar awal tahun yang menyenangkan. Ah, bukan! Setahun penuh yang menyenangkan!' pikirnya.

XXX

Ciel menyalin jadwal kuliah sambil sesekali melirik ke Sebastian yang asyik menonton TV. Bersama dengan pria aneh itu justru membuatnya waswas. Karena itu rasa kantuk dan lelahnya menghilang dengan mudah. Dan sejak 3 jam 45 menit yang lalu kuliah di tempat ini berubah menjadi gagasan yang buruk sekali. '_Like a nightmare_,' pikirnya.

"Rajin sekali kau, Little Man!" ujar Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ciel menggeram dan meremat pulpennya dengan gemas. Apa sih maksud orang ini dengan menyebutnya Little Man?

Baru saja Ciel akan mengumpat, pintu yang memang tadi tak dikunci menjeblak terbuka. Seorang pria merah melotot histeris. Atau wanita? Entahlah.

"Ooooh! Sebas! Ternyata gosip kalau kau pindah dan punya teman sekamar itu benar, ya?" jeritnya dengan suara yang membuat kuping sakit.

"Ya, ampun Grell! Itu tingkah yang amat tak sopan!" maki Sebastian dengan tampang yang amat sangat sangat kesal. Kenapa sih makhluk ini nggak pernah menyerah mengikutinya?

"Tapi Sebas… kau nggak tau bagaimana perasaan Grell ini kalau kau punya teman sekamar…" Grell menggantung dilengan Sebastian dan melirik tajam pada Ciel. "Masih bocah pula…"

"Itu kan sudah diatur pihak kampus, Grell! Bisa tidak sih kau nggak menggangguku sekarang?"

"Aku nggak mau pergi dari sini meninggalkanmu hanya berdua dengan bocah itu! Kau kan Cuma milikku!" Ciel mengangkat sebelah alis. Kelihatannya perasaan tak enaknya pada Sebastian itu memang beralasan. Buktinya ada orang aneh yang sepertinya 'gay' muncul dengan pernyataan yang tak boleh didengar sebelah telinga.

"Hm… bagaimana jika aku saja yang keluar? Selamat bersenang-senang!" Ciel beranjak begitu saja tanpa membereskan buku-bukunya dan melenggang santai keluar kamar. Sebastian syok melihat Ciel keluar. Tangannya mengepal dan dia menatap Grell penuh dendam.

"Apa? Kenapa Sebas? Apa dia incaranmu yang baru? Makanya aku nggak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian disini dengan dia! Sampai meminta pada administrasi agar bisa sekamar dengan dia, lagi!" rajuk Grell sambil bersandar di bahu bidang Sebastian. Sebastian mencampakkan tangan Grell dengan kasar. Dia tak peduli dengan ratapan Grell dan meninggalkannya. Yang ada di dalam kepala Sebastian saat ini adalah menemukan Ciel untuk meluruskan apa yang mungkin sudah di dengar anak itu.

Di koridor, Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya. Tunggu dulu. Grell memang terlalu banyak bicara, tapi sejak awal bertemu, Ciel memang sudah menjaga jarak. Ya, apa salahnya kalau dia menunjukkan wajah aslinya pada bocah itu? Biarkan segalanya mengalir seperti biasa saja. Lagipula kenapa dia jadi memikirkan cara lain untuk mendekati Ciel? Bukankah Ciel sama saja dengan mangsa-mangsanya sebelum ini? Hanya teman tidur untuk satu malam. Benar juga kata Grell. Sebastian bahkan meminta pihak administrasi agar bisa sekamar dengan Ciel. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukan olehnya. Petualangan cintanya membuatnya menginginkan _privacy_ lebih. Kamar sendiri. Dan itu tak sulit bagi dirinya yang punya 'hak istimewa' di kampus itu. Lalu kenapa dia harus melakukan itu, ya?

"Bodoh kau, Sebastian! Banyak anak lain yang menginginkanmu kenapa kau menganggap serius si frigid Ciel Phantomhive?" dia mendongak dengan jari di bibir bawah. Berpikir. "Hm… bagaimana kalau secepatnya mendapatkan Ciel lalu aku kembali ke kamarku sendiri?"

XXX

Ciel berjalan dengan gelisah. Benar-benar, deh! Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Semua orangnya aneh-aneh. Laki-laki yang menyukai sesamanya agak membuatnya risih. Bukannya dia tak tahu atau tak pernah mendengar tentang itu, tapi terjebak langsung diantaranya… hih! Ciel bergidik.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini diluar asrama?" tegur seseorang. Ciel berdiri kaku. Itu bukan Sebastian, kan? Bunyi sepatu yang membentur lantai marmer terdengar semakin dekat ke arahnya. Kini seorang pria berpenampilan necis dan berkaca mata berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah, kau teman sekamar Michaelis?" Ciel mendongak. Siapa sih orang ini? Kenapa sih semua orang kelihatannya kenal dengan Sebastian dan tahu kalau mereka sekamar?

"I… Iya!" Ciel melirik ke _name tag_ di jas orang itu. William T. Spears?

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa Michaelis tidak mengajakmu 'pesta'?" Ciel menaikkan alisnya.

"Maaf, ya! Apa sih maksudnya? Tadi ada seorang pria ng… ah entahlah yang datang ke kamar. Jadi aku keluar saja. Tapi kenapa sejak tadi semua orang tahu aku sekamar dengan Sebastian? Ada apa sih ini?"

"Yah, kau hati-hati saja dengan playboy itu!" jawab William sambil menyeringai.

"Playboy?" tanya Ciel.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kusebut saja dia pedofil?" mata Ciel membulat.

"Pedo…?" William mengangguk.

"Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengundang anak-anak itu ke kamarnya. Berganti-ganti setiap malam."

"Tu… tunggu! Kau ini siapa?"

"Aku William. Aku pernah menjadi teman seangkatan Michaelis tapi tentu saja aku lulus duluan dan akhirnya bekerja disini sebagai Petugas Administrasi."

"Dan… maksudmu dengan anak-anak yang diundang ke kamar Sebastian itu… mahasiswa disini?" tanya Ciel dengan rasa ingin tahu. William mengangguk. Mata Ciel membelalak. "Dia… memperdaya anak-anak baru dan kalian… kalian diam saja?"

"Masalahnya, tak ada satupun anak yang melaporkannya pada pihak universitas. Lagipula dia anak donatur terbesar disini. Kalau ada satu saja yang melaporkannya, tentu saja dia akan ditindak," Ciel terperangah. Skandal sebesar itu terjadi disini dan tak ada yang bisa mengungkapnya? Ah, tapi… benar juga, tak ada yang bisa menanganinya jika tak ada yang menuntut. Tapi kenapa tidak ditangkap basah saja atau pasang CCTV di kamarnya sekalian!

"Kurasa kau tidak akan senang diperlakukan seperti anak-anak lain kan Ciel? Kalau dia macam-macam denganmu nantinya lebih baik langsung kau laporkan saja!" bisik William. Bagi Ciel nada suaranya tidak terdengar seperti orang yang peduli pada dirinya. Kelihatannya orang ini punya dendam pribadi pada Sebastian dan sangat berharap Sebastian enyah dari sana. Kalau perlu dipenjara atau di guilotine sekalian.

Ciel mengangguk.

"Ah, boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" William mengangguk ragu dengan tatapan penuh selidik terpasang di wajahnya. "Kenapa kalian tahu aku sekamar dengan Sebastian?"

"Haha, kalau itu… Sebastian itu punya kamar sendiri. Tapi tadi pagi dia minta ke orang administrasi untuk memindahkannya sekamar… denganmu. Kelihatannya sejak awal dia memang sudah mengincarmu, Nak! Makanya berhati-hatilah!" GLEKH! Ciel menelan ludah.

"Kembalilah ke kamar. Khusus anak tingkat satu, kami memberlakukan jam malam," William berbalik dan baru saja ingin melangkah, lengan jasnya terasa ditarik seseorang. Dia berbalik lagi dan mendapati Ciel menggantung padanya seperti anak tersesat.

"A… aku… nggak mau kembali ke kamar. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut denganmu?" dengan tak berperasaan William menggeleng dan melepas tangan Ciel dari lengan jasnya. Dia meninggalkan Ciel yang berdiri mematung di sana sendirian.

Ciel mencibir dan memeletkan lidahnya pada William. Orang itu benar-benar tidak berniat membantunya. Kelihatan sekali dia hanya ingin menangkap basah Sebastian dengan menggunakan dirinya. Dasar licik!

"Duuh, apa yang harus aku lakukan, nih?" Ciel menggigit jarinya bimbang. Mau kembali ke kamar, menyeramkan. Tapi… kalau terus disini…

Ciel memeluk tubuhnya dan baru menyadari dia hanya memakai kaus dan celana pendek keluar. Asrama ini sepi sekali dan lorong mulai telihat gelap dan menakutkan. Akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dengan harapan Sebastian tak ada disana dan bersenang-senang dengan cowok bernama Grell itu sampai pagi.

XXX

Bolak balik bolak balik. Itu saja yang sejak tadi Ciel lakukan di depan pintu kamarnya. Akhirnya dia merogoh sakunya dan…

"Ya, ampun! Tadi aku lupa membawa kunci! Siaal!"

"Sudah pulang, _Little Man_?" Ciel membeku saat dihadapannya telah berdiri sosok pucat yang entah kapan membuka pintu untuknya. Tapi jelas sekali sosok itu sengaja menghalangi jalan masuknya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau biarkan aku lewat?" tanya Ciel. Dia berusaha keras meredam getaran suaranya agar Sebastian tak tahu kalau dia takut. Tapi… seberapa besar sih akting Ciel bisa mengatasi mata Sebastian yang lihai?

"Lewat saja!" PIK! Antena tersinggung Ciel mulai aktif.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lewat kalau kau menghalangiku, bodoh!" Antena Ciel mulai menangkap signal. Sebastian menyeringai.

"Kau bisa lewat ke pelukanku," Antena Ciel berasap! Sebastian menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Ciel yang kini mulai merah karena amarah. "Manis sekali."

Antena Ciel MELEDAK! Uryaaaaa!

Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, membuat Sebastian bertanya-tanya akan tingkah aneh anak itu. Dan inilah yang tidak dia perkirakan akan terjadi. Ciel menyeruduknya seperti banteng dan akhirnya dia terjengkang sementara Ciel bisa masuk ke kamar dengan sukses. Ciel menyeringai ke Sebastian yang jatuh terduduk di belakangnya sambil mengusap kedua tangannya seolah dia baru saja membersihkan debu. Sebastian yang awalnya syok, akhirnya ikut menyeringai.

'Hm… sepertinya ini memang akan jadi menarik.'

"Wah, wah, wah!" Sebastian bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mengunci pintu kamar. Ciel mulai mendapatkan rasa kepercayaan dirinya. Dia rasa apapun yang Sebastian inginkan tak akan bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah. "Kau itu anak rusa yang lincah, ya!"

"Sudah ah! Aku capek!"

"Hm… benar juga. Besok kau harus ikut upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, ya! Apa kau nggak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel yang sedang menaiki tangga ranjang berhenti ditengah-tengah. Wajahnya nampak bertanya-tanya.

"Apa?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian menyeringai lebar saat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana pendeknya. Kartu Mahasiswa Ciel!

"Tanpa ini kita tak bisa mengakses kampus, Ciel!"

"Jadi, maksudmu seperti surat kaleng?" Sebastian mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau kau mau menemaniku malam ini, akan kuberikan padamu." Ciel memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak! Terima kasih, Sebastian! Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk kutemani. Lagipula, orang jenius sepertiku tak akan butuh benda seperti itu!" jawab Ciel cuek sambil terus merangkak naik dan kini sudah bertengger diatas. Sebastian belum menyerah.

"Aku juga menyandera jadwal kuliah dan kunci kamarmu!" teriak Sebastian. Dengan tingkat kecuekan yang lebih parah, Ciel berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Jadwal begitu bisa kuminta lagi kapan saja. Dan kunci itu… mm… nyam… kurasa aku lebih senang jika aku menghilangkannya dan tak harus sekamar denganmu…," Sebastian menganga. Dengan langkah menghentak dia menghampiri ranjang dan naik ke atas kasurnya untuk menghadap wajah Ciel secara langsung. Sambil berpegangan di kayu teralis tempat tidur atas, Sebastian mendapati wajah Ciel yang telah tertidur nyenyak.

Sebastian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rasanya Ciel baru selesai bicara semenit yang lalu dan sekarang dia sudah jatuh tertidur? Tapi Sebastian tak dapat menahan senyumnya waktu Ciel mengigau 'Rasakan kau, Sebastian!'


	2. Chapter 2 : The Devil Wears Prada

**AN**

ALL : Thanks ya buat teman-teman yang baca and review fic ini!

MaSkicHy. ZaoLdyecK: Sebenarnya Sebastian punya alasan lain kok soal nggak lulus-lulus itu. Kita baca sama-sama di chapter 100, ya! (Lho?)

NaruEls : Kita berjuang sama-sama! Cayo!

Enjoy This Chapter!

* * *

**~THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA~**

**IN THE MORNING**

Ciel membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menggosok matanya dan menguap lebar lalu bangkit untuk duduk dan mengulet panjang. "Hooaaaahhm!"

Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan membuat rambutnya berantakan. Salah satu ritual setiap paginya adalah duduk berlama-lama di atas kasur tanpa melakukan apapun dan itu yang sedang dia lakukan. Tak lama matanya bersirobok dengan jam dinding. Mendapati jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi. Jadwal upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru akan dimulai pukul 8.00.

Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Dia agak terkejut karena tempat tidur Sebastian sudah kosong dan rapi. Kamar mereka juga sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sebastian.

"Wah, ternyata dia orang yang suka bangun pagi-pagi, ya? Syukur, deh! Aku jadi bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan tenang."

"Hm… kalau upacara, kurasa pagi ini aku harus mandi," putus Ciel sambil berjalan menuju lemarinya. Diseretnya ransel besar keluar dari sana. Walaupun ada lemari, Ciel masih malas membereskan pakaiannya.

'Mungkin nanti kalau aku ingin,' pikirnya sambil mengeluarkan sehelai kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitam. Tak lupa jas almamater kampusnya yang baru saja dia dapatkan kemarin. Ciel mendekatkan jas itu ke hidungnya. Owh, baunya kacau. Bau baju baru. Wuekh! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kemarin Ciel terlalu malas untuk mencucinya. Mau tak mau harus dia pakai.

Dia meletakkan tiga potong baju itu diatas kasur Sebastian. Setelah itu dia langsung menyambar handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat melewati meja belajar, dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Di atas sana, kartu mahasiswa, jadwal kuliah dan buku-bukunya, beserta kunci kamarnya tergeletak rapi.

"Hm, ternyata Sebastian memang orang yang rapi," Ciel meraup semua benda itu dan memasukkannya dalam ranselnya. Campur aduk dengan bajunya. Dia memang anak yang malas!

Di kamar mandi, Ciel memilih untuk menyikat giginya terlebih dulu. Kamar mandi itu terdiri dari dua wastafel yang bersih dengan bentuk memanjang. Lalu ada closet dan bilik mandi _shower_. Bilik itu terbuat dari kaca dan dari pinggang ke bawah dibuat buram. Setelah selesai berkumur, Ciel beranjak ke bilik mandi dan menggantungkan semua atributnya di besi tempat menggantung handuk.

Air hangat menyentuh tubuhnya. Dia membiarkan air hangat itu menerpa deras wajahnya lalu rambutnya. 'Segarnya.'

Sebagai seseorang yang termasuk malas mandi pagi, Ciel baru menyadari bahwa kegiatan itu menimbulkan sensasi segar yang menyenangkan. Rasanya aliran air itu menghapus jejak-jejak lelahnya semalam. Saking asyiknya, dia mulai mandi dan menggosok badan sambil bersenandung.

"Hm… asyiknya! Apa aku boleh bergabung denganmu?" Ciel nyaris menjatuhkan sabun saking terkejutnya. Matanya membelalak saat mendapati Sebastian sudah berdiri di depan bilik kamar mandi. Menatapnya yang tampil 'polos'.

"HAAA? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" jerit Ciel sambil melempar sabun ke wajah Sebastian. Tentu saja itu tak berpengaruh. Ciel merapatkan tubuhnya ke kaca bilik dengan harapan Sebastian tak dapat melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan pose begitu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba saja ada disitu? Kenapa bisa masuk?" teriak Ciel. Sebastian menyeringai melihat Ciel begitu panik.

"Kau tak mengunci kamar mandinya," Sebastian menunjuk pintu yang terbuka dengan ibu jarinya. Ciel ternganga. Ah, karena mengira Sebastian sudah pergi, dia malas mengunci pintu. Iya, kan seharusnya Sebastian sudah pergi!

"B- bukannya kau sudah pergi?"

"Mungkin aku perlu memberitahumu kalau setiap pagi aku lari pagi keliling kampus. Lagipula masa aku datang pagi buta ke kampus? Aku kan bukan sekuriti," jawab Sebastian _innocent._

"Y-ya bukan berarti kau bisa masuk sembarangan saat orang sedang mandi, dong!"

"Kenapa? Aku memang ingin melihatmu begini, kok! Beruntung ya diriku! Kau membuatku memikirkan sesuatu yang… nakal!" jawab Sebastian. Wajah Ciel memerah karena marah sekaligus malu.

"Dasar mesum!" teriaknya tepat di wajah Sebastian.

"Memang," Sebastian membuka kausnya dan tampaklah tubuh sempurna layaknya binaraga.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Ciel sambil menelan ludah.

"Bergabung denganmu. Kelihatannya mandi pagi bersamamu akan menyenangkan," Sebastian mendekat dan tangannya sudah bersiap membuka pintu bilik.

"Tidak!" Ciel menahan pintu itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Dia panik. Ini mengerikan. Orang ini mengerikan!

Sebastian tersenyum. "Kau mengira aku serius, _Little Man_? Cute sekali!"

Dia melangkah mundur dan lagi-lagi menatap lurus ke Ciel.

"Dasar abnormal! Mesum! Akan kulaporkan kelakuanmu pada polisi! Awas kalau berani mendekatiku!"

"Hm… tapi aku sungguh-sungguh kok! Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin melihat tubuhmu yang _slender_ dan _georgeous_ itu. Aku tak pernah memaksakan kehendak. Orang yang memberikannya padaku. Jadi… aku akan buat kau menunjukkannya sendiri padaku," Sebastian mengambil semua yang ada di gantungan handuk. Handuk Ciel, handuk Sebastian, semua pakaiannya dan juga semua yang berbentuk kain diambil. Ciel melotot.

"Hei! Mau apa kau? Kembalikan! Kembalikan!" Sebastian cuek dan membawa semua barang-barang itu keluar meninggalkan Ciel yang masih berteriak-teriak. Sadar bahwa itu percuma, Ciel menatap tubuhnya dan… sialan! Si Sebastian itu!

Sebastian berdiri di samping jendela sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Seringainya yang khas menghiasi wajahnya. Tak sabar menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Dia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Ciel untuk keluar dari masalahnya. Tapi Sebastian yakin seratus persen bahwa Ciel akan terpaksa keluar dari sana tanpa satu helai benangpun. Sebastian bergidik karena senang.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, membuat pandangan Sebastian beralih. Alis Sebastian naik saat melihat Ciel keluar, bukan dengan berbalut kulit lembutnya yang bersih, tapi dibalut gorden plastik krem yang digunakan untuk membatasi closet.

"Hei! Itu namanya merusak fasilitas asrama, tahu!" protes Sebastian.

"Masa bodoh! Memangnya kau pikir aku mau menuruti pikiran nggak beresmu itu?" Ciel menghampiri Sebastian dan berdiri di hadapan pria jangkung itu. Ups, lebih tepatnya sih di depan dada pria itu. "Kau! Awas ya kalau berani macam-macam padaku, akan kuadukan pada pihak universitas!"

"Bukannya kau memang anak kecil yang suka mengadu? Kau akan merengek-rengek ke kepala sekolah untuk pindah kamar, kan?" Sebastian berkata sinis.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan lari? Cih! Enak saja!" pria yang lebih pendek berteriak marah. Tapi dia tak bisa bergerak saat Sebastian menangkap dagunya dan memberikan ciuman kilat di bibirnya.

"Kalau itu, apa akan kau laporkan?" tantang Sebastian. Ciel nyaris meledak, tapi dia sadar kalau dia mencoba mencekik Sebastian sekarang, Sebastian akan senang. Paling tidak sebelum mati tercekik dia akan melihat gorden Ciel lepas dan akhirnya keinginannya tercapai.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu bibir paling manis yang pernah kukecup. Akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa lebih sering mengecupnya," goda Sebastian.

Ciel mencoba meredam amarahnya karena melawan Sebastian dengan kata-kata hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Dia merenggut tiga potong pakaian diatas tempat tidur Sebastian dan kembali ke kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kali ini terdengar bunyi 'klik'.

'Hm… anak ini memang keras kepala luar biasa. Tapi kurasa aku mulai menikmatinya,' pikir Sebastian sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Menatap langit biru. Seperti sinar mata Ciel.

XXX

**IN THE AFTERNOON**

Ciel memutar matanya ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas, ke bawah, dan menghela napas lega saat yakin bahwa tak ada si rambut hitam di ruang itu. Tadinya Ciel tak mau cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar karena khawatir ada Sebastian. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia pikir upacara penerimaan mahasiswa akan sekeren apa. Mahasiswa gitu, lho! Eh, ternyata yang dia lakukan tetap saja hanya duduk sampai pinggangnya pegal dan mendengarkan sambutan sana sini yang membuat kupingnya lelah luar biasa. Makanya, dia malas pergi kemana-mana lagi. Hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini ya tentu saja TIDUR.

"Eh, tapi dia kan suka muncul tiba-tiba kayak setan!" lagi-lagi Ciel menatap waspada sekitarnya dan sekali lagi dia menghela napas lega.

Matanya tertarik pada empat buah tas belanjaan di atas meja belajar. Walau yakin bahwa itu milik Sebastian, Ciel tetap penasaran. Apalagi melihat merk-merk di tas itu. Memang sih Sebastian selalu pakai pakaian, bahkan kaos dalam yang branded. Prada itu sudah minimal, lah!

"Dasar orang kaya!" seru Ciel sambil berjalan kesana. Dia mengernyitkan kening saat dilihatnya sebuah note kecil. Mata Ciel membelalak saat membaca isinya.

**To : Ciel Phantomhive**

**With Love**

**From : Sebastian Michaelis**

"Hih! Abnormal!" sambil berteriak begitu, tetap saja Ciel penasaran dengan isinya. Ada empat pasang baju yang keren. "Serius, nih! Berapa harga ini semua?" Ciel mengambil dan mengepaskan sebuah kemeja di badannya. Pas sekali. Bagaimana Sebastian tahu ukurannya? Pikir Ciel heran.

"Cih! Dia pikir dengan memberi pakaian begini dia jadi bisa macam-macam, apa?" Ciel memasukkan baju itu kembali ke kantongnya dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. "Pakaianku yang ada saja belum kubereskan."

Ciel naik ke kasurnya yang dia dapati rapi dan bersih. "Lho? Pakaianku pada kemana?"

Sambil garuk-garuk kepala, Ciel mencoba mengingat-ingat. 'Tadi semua baju di ranselku kan kukeluarkan dan kulempar kesini!' pikirnya.

Akhirnya matanya tertuju ke lemarinya. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia turun dan berjalan ke lemarinya. Saat membukanya Ciel menemukan pakaian kuliah dan pakaian biasanya sudah terlipat rapi di dalam dengan posisi kemeja di kiri, celana di kanan, dan baju rumah ditengah.

"Apa Sebastian yang bereskan? Rapi sekali sih dia! Jangan-jangan dia itu mantan roomboy atau sejenisnya!" Ciel menutup pintu lemarinya dengan kasar.

Sudah pukul 4 sore. Ciel tak jadi tidur dan dia lebih memilih mempelajari materi kuliahnya besok. Ngantuk, sih! Tapi dia harus mengkronfontasi masalah pakaian itu dengan Sebastian.

Tak lama pintu kamar membuka dan sosok yang memang Sebastian masuk menenteng sebuah kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Seperti biasa kau rajin sekali ya, _Little Man_!"

"Di dunia itu selalu ada yang rajin dan malas. Aku rajin dan kau malas!" sambut Ciel.

"Oh, ya?" Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana kalau istilah begini, si rapi dan si berantakan. Kau tahu dong kau yang mana?"

Ciel mendesis. Sebastian berjalan ke sofa dan membuka sepatunya yang… yeah! Branded. Ciel jadi ingat tujuannya menunggu orang ini.

"Baju itu… apa maksudnya?" tanya Ciel _to the point_.

"Oh, itu! Ciel, Ciel, Ciel! 'Hanya' punya tiga pasang pakaian untuk kuliah itu 'mengerikan'! Minimal kau harus punya tujuh agar bisa kau ganti setiap hari. Yang kulakukan? Hanya menggenapkannya jadi tujuh," jawab Sebastian dengan gayanya yang biasa. Innocent, tapi sanggup bikin Ciel naik darah.

"Kau nggak bisa berhitung, ya! Kuliah itu kan cuma lima hari, bodoh!"

"Ya, ampun Ciel! Kau itu benar-benar pemuda yang tak punya impian, ya? Memangnya sama sekali tak terlintas dipikiranmu untuk jalan-jalan, senang-senang, _or whatever_ di luar sana akhir pekan?"

"Cih! Aku nggak butuh!" ketus Ciel. "Aku nggak butuh jalan-jalan atau baju darimu! Kau pikir aku patut dikasihani, apa?"

Ciel terkejut saat Sebastian sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa catatan itu sudah jelas. Baju itu untukmu. Kalau kau kembalikan pun aku tak bisa memakainya, Little Man! Karena mereka sudah jadi hakmu, mau kau pakai atau tidak itu urusanmu sendiri. Masa harus aku lagi yang mengurusnya?"

Sebastian mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk mengelus pipi Ciel yang memerah. Ah, anak itu memang mengagumkan.

"Jangan kurang ajar padaku, ya! Kau memberiku semua itu bukan berarti kau bisa macam-macam! Tapi…," Ciel menatap mata Sebastian saat tangannya menangkap telunjuk Sebastian yang nyaris menjamah pipinya. "Te-te-terima kasih sudah merapikan pakaianku!"

Ciel langsung membuang muka karena malu. Itu adalah ucapan terberat yang harus dia katakan pada seseorang. Apalagi pada Sebastian. Tapi disisi lain dia merasa wajib untuk berterima kasih. Sebastian menyeringai dan berjalan kembali ke sofa. Dibukanya bungkusan yang tadi dibawanya. Ciel melirik-lirik. Ah, sekotak cake!

Saat kotak itu terbuka, Ciel tak dapat menahan diri untuk menganga. Cake itu dibalut dengan cheese cream dengan kepingan-kepingan coklat diatasnya. Tak lupa buah strawberry, cherry, dan blueberry bergerombol diatasnya. Air liur Ciel langsung terbit. Dia suka cake. Suka sekali. Tapi dia langsung jaim lagi saat Sebastian menoleh kearahnya. Pura-pura serius lagi dengan pekerjaannya.

Sepotong cake terulur di hadapannya lengkap dengan Sebastian yang tersenyum berdiri disampingnya. Sebenarnya Ciel ingin sekali melahap benda menggiurkan itu, tapi tentu saja dia harus jaim di depan Sebastian.

"Coba kau melihatku seperti caramu melihat kue itu!" celetuk Sebastian.

"Cih!"

"Makanlah!"

"Kau nggak makan?" Ciel menatap kue itu berganti-ganti ke Sebastian dengan curiga. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencampur sesuatu ke dalamnya?"

"Aku tak suka makanan manis. Lagipula aku tak suka bermain-main dengan orang yang sedang tidur," jawab Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu aku nggak mau makan! Ngapain kau beli sesuatu yang nggak kau suka? Bawa pergi sana!" Ciel mendorong piring kertas berisi cake itu dengan berat hati. Pelaaaan sekali.

"Ho… begitu? Baiklah! Kurasa teman-temanku yang lain akan jauh lebih menghargai ini daripada kau!" Sebastian membawa piring itu pergi dan Ciel hanya bisa menggapai angin di belakang punggung Sebastian dengan mulut terbuka.

Sebastian memasukkan potongan itu ke kotaknya lagi dan mulai menutupnya dengan rapi. Saat dia mengangkat gagang kotak untuk dibawa keluar, Ciel tak tahan lagi.

"Baiklah! Akan kumakan satu! Satu potong!" teriaknya. Sebastian yang sudah membuka pintu berbalik dengan seringai dan sebelah alis yang naik. Ciel melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara yang lebih mirip dengan gerutuan. "Nanti kau bilang aku nggak tahu berterima kasih, lagi!"

XXX

**IN THE EVENING**

Sebastian kembali ke kamar setelah sepanjang sore berada di kamar Agni. Ini sudah jam 7.30 malam. Apa Ciel sudah makan? Rasanya tadi saat makan malam di cafetaria bersama Agni dan Undertaker, Ciel tak kelihatan. Hah, kenapa dia peduli?

Saat masuk, Sebastian tak dapat menahan senyum begitu melihat Ciel melingkar di atas meja belajarnya. Tidur. Di dekatinya pemuda itu dan dia melihat apa saja yang sudah dikerjakannya sejak tadi. Senyumnya terpasang lagi saat dilihatnya sebuah tulisan 'Sebastian brengsek!' dan 'Dasar Setan!' di ujung halaman buku Ciel yang terbuka. Buku cara berbisnis yang ditulis pendiri Taka Enterprises, Mr. Tanaka. Senyumnya langsung hilang.

Cake yang tadi ditinggalkan Sebastian habis tak bersisa. Satu kotak, lho!

"Hah! Sampai kapan sih kau akan membuatku repot!" Sebastian mencoba mengangkat tubuh Ciel. Bagaimana pun dia tak mungkin membiarkan Ciel tidur disitu sepanjang malam. Apalagi Ciel termasuk orang berkulit badak jika sudah terlelap. Dia jatuh dari duduknya pun tak akan sanggup membuatnya bangun.

Sebastian menggendong Ciel dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur miliknya. Tentu saja sulit jika harus mengangkat anak seberat Ciel ke tingkat dua. Maaf saja! Rasanya kebaikan yang sudah dia lakukan untuk anak itu juga mulai berlebihan. Tapi kenapa ya?

Dipandangnya wajah damai dihadapannya. Dengan kedua bibir yang tak rapat, Ciel kelihatan manis sekali. Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel agar dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Memang sih aku tak suka menyerang orang yang sedang tidur, tapi…," Sebastian berlutut dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ciel. Mencoba menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Ciel tapi…

BUAGH!

Tangan Ciel tiba-tiba saja menonjok kepalanya dengan kuat. Tentu saja itu membuat Sebastian terkejut. Dia pikir Ciel terbangun tapi… anak itu malah asyik memperbaiki posisi kepalanya. Masih dengan mata tertutup. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'catur', 'ice cake', dan 'sapi', membuat dahi Sebastian berkernyit. Igauan macam apa itu?

Sebastian bangkit berdiri dengan mata yang tak lepas dari objek indah di tempat tidurnya. 'Kau memang anak yang sulit, Ciel!'

"Dazha Sebacian zethan pemekei Perada… Nyam… nyam…," igau Ciel lagi.


	3. Chapter 3 : RRR!

**AN :**

Wah, tadinya emang nekochan niat buat konsep judul-judul film untuk judul chapter, tapi ternyata memusingkan juga, ya!

Kawan-kawan ada yang punya masukan judul yang ada kaitannya dengan teh?

Wah! Nggak sopan banget ya! Salam dulu, kek! Sapa dulu, kek! Maen minta pendapat aja! Dasar Nekochan nggak tau diuntung!

"GOMENNASAI! MAAAAAAF!"

Oh, iya... seperti biasa nekochan mau berterima kasih buat teman-teman yang review. ARIGATOU!

8741-ShiroRyuu : Iya, sih! Nekochan juga baru ngeh kalau sifat Ciel jadi mirip Kyo Soma! Hahaha!

Kuroichi-hara : Arigatou! Enjoy this chapter!

sasutennaru : Arigatou! Tetap baca next chap-nya ya!

Fujoshinki-akut : Thank you! Enjoy this!

* * *

**RRR!**

**IN THE MORNING**

Ciel terbangun saat mendengar suara dengungan… mungkin lebah. Entahlah. Mana mungkin ada lebah di kamar? Dia mencoba memfokuskan indra penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Ah, itu memang bukan lebah tapi seseorang yang bicara dengan perlahan.

"Menurutku Thailand bagus," suara Sebastian. Sepertinya dia sedang terlibat pembicaraan di telepon. "Ya, aku akan datang. Semuanya pasti akan lancar. Apa? Ah, ini karena aku sudah punya teman sekamar. Dia masih tidur, aku tak bisa bicara keras-keras. Iya, tenang saja! Iya, selamat pagi!"

Ciel baru sadar jika dia berbaring di kasur Sebastian.

"Ha? Kenapa aku tidur disini? Hei! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" teriak Ciel sambil bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk ke Sebastian. Sebastian yang duduk di sofa dan membelakangi Ciel berbalik dengan wajah terganggu.

"Kalau kau segitu beratnya tidur di tempatku, naik sendiri ke tempat tidurmu! Aku tak menyangka anak sekurus kamu ternyata berat juga," Ciel mencibir dengan sipu malu muncul dipipinya.

"Tapi kau nggak melakukan apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ciel ragu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tak berminat main-main dengan orang yang sedang tidur!" wajah Sebastian membeku begitu ingat apa yang telah dia coba lakukan kemarin. Tak ingin Ciel melihat perubahan wajahnya, Sebastian cepat-cepat berbalik memunggunginya.

"Baiklah. Oh dan soal _cake_ itu… ma-maaf a-aku menghabiskannya," wajah Ciel tambah merah. Sebastian menyeringai.

"Tak apa. Itu memang untukmu, kok!"

"Kok tahu aku suka _cake_?"

"Karena semua anak-anak suka _cake_."

"Anak-anak?" Ciel menyambar bantal dan melemparnya ke kepala Sebastian. "Anak-anak apa maksudmu, hah?"

Sebastian berbalik lagi ke Ciel. "Ya, kelakuanmu itu. Yang gampang terpancing amarah itu kan hanya anak-anak. "

"ARGH! Kalau bicara denganmu aku jadi CAPEK! Rrr!" Ciel mengacak rambutnya lalu melesat ke kamar mandi dengan suara pintu yang keras. Sekali lagi Sebastian menyeringai.

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

Ciel duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil membolak-balik diktat catatannya. Setelah ini dia masih ada dua jadwal kuliah.

GRURURURUK!

Ciel mengelus perutnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin perutnya bisa mengeluarkan bunyi sememalukan itu? Itu jadi alarmnya untuk segera makan siang sebelum dia bergelut lagi dengan sesuatu yang namanya 'belajar'.

"Di cafetaria ada apa, ya?" baru saja mau melangkah, seseorang yang lebih besar menghalanginya. Begitu mendongak, dahinya berkernyit. Ternyata makhluk merah itu lagi.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Ciel enggan. Dia hanya ingin segera lewat, sampai di cafetaria, dan makan siang.

"Hm… kau akan membantuku kalau kau meninggalkan Sebastian. Dia itu MILIKKU, tahu!" Grell sengaja bicara tepat di depan wajah Ciel hingga suaranya terasa menggelegar.

"Maaf! Aku tak ada urusannya dengan Sebastian ataupun kau. Kalau dia milikmu ya sudah! Ambil saja!" sahut Ciel tanpa rasa takut. Justru dia menahan diri agar tak sampai membunuh pria feminin itu sekarang juga karena perutnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Keluar dari kamarnya! Pergi jauh dari hadapannya!" Grell menarik kerah baju Ciel dengan wajah yang mengancam.

"Kurasa itu kamarku! Dia punya kamar sendiri, bukan? Apa kau melakukan ini pada setiap anak yang pernah masuk ke kamarnya?" Ciel membalas dengan nada tajam. Tak lupa dia memasang wajah paling dingin dengan ekspresi merendahkannya yang khas.

"KAU! Dasar bocah b*eng*ek!" Grell nyaris memukul Ciel saat seseorang menangkap tangannya.

"Ck, ck, Grell! Sebastian akan membunuhmu kalau kau melukainya, lho!" Grell melepas kerah Ciel dan menoleh ke asal suara. Ciel ingat bahwa orang itu juga yang berdiri bersama Sebastian di hari pertamanya. Orang satunya juga. Undertaker dan Agni.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Mana mungkin Sebastian melakukan hal itu hanya untuk bocah b*eng*ek ini, hah?"

"Aku serius, Grell! Mungkin aku harus melaporkan ini?" Undertaker mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan memencet beberapa tombol. "Halo, Sebastian?"

"GYAAA! Tu… tunggu! Jangan! Kumohon!" Grell bergelendot manja pada Undertaker dan mereka ribut sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Agni menghampiri Ciel yang tengah cengo melihat dua makhluk itu.

"Ah, eh, iya! Tak apa-apa!" angguk Ciel. 'Diantara tiga orang itu, kelihatannya dia orang yang paling normal,' pikir Ciel.

"Huft! Syukurlah! Grell itu posesif sekali!"

"Terima kasih!"

"Sudah makan siang?" Ciel diam.

GRURUYUK! Ciel mengumpat dalam hati. 'Dasar perut pengkhianat!'

"Kau harus segera makan!" sentak Agni.

"Eh, i-iya! Tapi… kenapa kalian menolongku?" tanya Ciel. Agni tersenyum lebar.

"Soalnya Sebastian bilang kami harus menjaga '**pacar'**nya dari gangguan orang, terutama Grell, selama dia tak ada. Sebenarnya aku sudah menasehatinya untuk pacaran dengan wanita saja, tapi dengan pria pun tak apa asal dia bisa setia pada satu orang!" jelas Agni panjang lebar dengan wajah polosnya. Ciel terperangah.

"UAPAAAA? PACAR? Mana Sebastian? Mana dia? Biar KUBUNUH dia! Rrr!" ledak Ciel.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanpa menjawab Agni, Ciel pergi mencari Sebastian dengan kalap.

Tak jua menemukan Sebastian, Ciel jadi capek sendiri. Dia lupa pada cafetaria dan makan siang, juga pada dua mata kuliah terakhirnya. Akhirnya dia berakhir disini, di tempat tidur Sebastian. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia di asrama itu, dia bisa menutup mata dan terlelap. Tidur siang.

**XXX**

**IN THE MIDNIGHT**

Sebastian mengusap kepalanya dengan tampang lelah. Dia selalu tak menyukai hal yang dia lakukan tadi siang. Mungkin juga itu alasan paling besarnya tak ingin secepatnya keluar dari asrama ini. Dia bersandar pada pintu dan menghela napas panjang. Matanya beradaptasi dengan cepat pada kegelapan di ruang kamarnya yang kontras dengan cahaya terang di koridor. Ciel pasti sudah tidur.

Begitu lampu menyala matanya langsung terpaku ke jam dinding. Pukul 11 malam. Tadi William nyaris mencari gara-gara dengannya. Tapi tentu saja dia berhenti menggonggong begitu tahu apa kepentingan Sebastian diluar sana.

Dia melepas jas, mengendurkan dasi dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Alangkah herannya dia mendapati Ciel tidur melingkar disana. Masih dengan baju lengkap saat dia pergi kuliah tadi pagi.

"Oh, ya ampun!" Sebastian berlutut di samping ranjangnya. "Jadi dia tertidur semenjak pulang kuliah? Kalau begini dia bisa masuk angin."

Mata Sebastian tak bisa beralih dari anak itu. Ciel tertidur dengan wajah damai. Dengan napas teratur yang membuat dadanya naik turun. Dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka… Sebastian tersenyum dan mendapati dirinya menjadi lebih rileks. Jemarinya terulur. Dia tak dapat menahan diri untuk menyentuh anak itu. Merasakan kulitnya yang lembut bertemu dengan ujung jarinya.

GRURURURURUYUUUUKK!

"Cih!" Sebastian menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Seringainya merekah diantara jari-jarinya yang merenggang. "Dia itu punya perisai anti-pedofil atau apa?"

Alis Ciel bergerak-gerak sebelum membuka sedikit dan akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya saat melihat Sebastian.

"HAH! Sedang apa kau? Kenapa melihatku dengan tampang mesum begitu, hah?" jerit Ciel. Sebastian mengangkat telunjuk ke depan bibirnya.

"Ssst! Ini sudah larut malam," kata Sebastian. "Kalau 'kudengar', kau pasti belum makan. Hm… kau bahkan belum ganti baju."

Ciel menoleh panik ke jam dinding. "Akh! Sial! Cafetaria sudah tutup, ya?" Ciel menatap sedih ke perutnya. Sial! Perutnya sama sekali belum diisi sejak pagi. Karena kesal, dia malas pergi sarapan. Dan karena kekesalannya bertambah dua kali lipat, dia tak jadi makan siang. Lalu karena kesalnya _multiple_, dia tidur dan melewatkan makan malam.

"Jadi kau benar-benar belum makan?" Sebastian beranjak berdiri dan melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

"Iya! Dan itu gara-gara kau!" Sebastian berbalik dengan kancing kemeja yang sudah terbuka semua. Dahinya berkernyit. Ciel mencoba menghindari pemandangan itu.

'Sial! Kenapa tampangnya manis kayak anjing dibuang begitu, sih?' maki Ciel dalam hati.

"Gara-gara aku?"

"Iya! Apa coba maksudnya bilang aku 'pacar'-mu pada teman-temanmu?" Sebastian bersiul panjang.

"Hm… kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena kau manis!"

"Itu bukan alasan!" bantah Ciel. Sebastian mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, kau harus makan atau besok pagi kau hanya tinggal mayat!" Sebastian membuka kemejanya dan dengan cepat menggantinya dengan kaos.

"Hei! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau tahu? Pacarmu itu menggangguku tadi siang?"

"Pacar?" Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Iya! Cowok bernama Grell. Bisa tidak sih kau tak melibatkanku dalam masalahmu? Aku tak tahu berapa orang lagi yang akan datang untuk memaki-makiku!" Sebastian menatap lurus ke mata Ciel. Ciel yang merasa tak nyaman, menghindari tatapan Sebastian.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Ayo! Kau harus makan!"

"Ha? Makan apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Cafetaria memang sudah tutup, tapi dapur… itu buka 24 jam, _Little Man_!" Sebastian beranjak keluar kamar. Karena bunyi perutnya sudah seperti ledakan bom di medan perang, Ciel mengikuti jejak Sebastian tanpa membantah apapun. Tentu saja setelah dia ganti baju.

Saat sampai di dapur, Sebastian tengah mengeluarkan sayuran dari dalam kulkas. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Ciel dimuka pintu. 'Sebastian kelihatan lelah. Sepertinya dia juga baru sampai,' pikir Ciel.

"Bisa bantu aku?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel terhenyak dan berjalan menuju Sebastian. "Tolong potong-potong ini, ya!"

Bayangan Ciel terlihat dari besi pisau saat dia memegangnya. "Oi, Sebastian! Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita memakai dapur sekaligus bahan-bahannya?" tanya Ciel. Dia ragu-ragu untuk mulai memotong lantaran sayur itu bukan hak mereka.

"Tak apa-apa. Memang disediakan untuk kita-kita kalau makanan di cafetaria tak sesuai selera. Ya, kau tahulah… mana ada yang mau masak sendiri. Paling hanya aku jika pulang malam seperti ini."

"Kau _clubbing_ tanpa makan? Huh!" Sebastian menyeringai kecil menanggapi si pemuda yang mulai memotong.

'_Clubbing_? Anak itu benar-benar berpikir aku hanya pandai menghabiskan uang rupanya,' pikir Sebastian.

"AUCH!" Ciel terlonjak saat ujung jarinya teriris. Darah mengalir pelan dari lukanya yang lumayan dalam. Dia lebih terkejut lagi saat Sebastian merenggut tangannya dan mengisap jarinya.

"He-hei!" wajah Ciel memerah tatkala Sebastian melepas jarinya dan ganti mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati! Darahnya sudah berhenti keluar. Setelah kau cuci, balut lukanya," seperti boneka _marionette_, Ciel hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Setelah Sebastian melepasnya, Ciel langsung kabur ke kamar.

Ciel enggan kembali ke dapur. Sulit sekali mencoba menetralisir perasaannya yang kacau. Bagaimanapun berada di sekitar Sebastian memang selalu membuatnya ketakutan sekaligus… entahlah. Apalagi di malam buta begini. Ciel kan belum pernah menghadapi Sebastian di saat-saat begini. Dia selalu tidur tepat waktu! Lagipula dapur juga jauh dari mana-mana. Bisa jadi itu malah dimanfaatkan Sebastian untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Pintu kamar yang terbuka menyadarkan Ciel dari pikirannya. Sebastian membawa masuk dua buah piring di kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Saatnya makan, _Little Man_!"

'Bau masakannya enak!' Ciel menghampiri bau yang menggugah selera itu dan mendapati beragam sayuran tumis dan pasta di piring itu.

"Kita tak punya banyak bahan disana."

"Selamat makan!" Tanpa banyak protes seperti biasa, Ciel langsung menyantapnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung cerah. "Wah! Ini masakan yang enak sekali, Sebastian! Ternyata kau benar-benar bisa masak!"

Sebastian tersenyum simpul mendengar pujian tulus Ciel. "Maksudmu?"

"Well, aku hanya tak menyangka saja kalau tuan muda kaya sepertimu bisa masak! Kau tak makan?" Ciel meneruskan santap tengah malamnya tanpa peduli bahwa pertanyaannya belum dijawab. "Dengan bahan sederhana saja kau bisa membuat makanan enak! Pasti kau bisa jadi koki hebat, Sebastian!"

Sebastian menangkap wajah Ciel dengan tangan besarnya. Menghadapkan wajah itu kepadanya. Mata Ciel membulat saking terkejutnya. Dia bahkan belum selesai mengunyah. "Ke-kenapa Sebas…?"

Tanpa menjawab Ciel, Sebastian menempelkan keningnya ke kening Ciel dan melepas tangannya dari wajah syok itu perlahan-lahan.

"Tenang saja! Aku tak akan menciummu. Tapi biarkan kita begini sebentar saja!" pinta Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk pelan. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa mau-maunya menuruti permintaan aneh si mesum itu. Sebastian menutup matanya, merasakan napas hangat Ciel yang berhembus dengan cepat menerpa hidungnya. Dia tak dapat menahan diri lagi untuk mencium bibir Ciel yang hanya beberapa centi dari bibirnya. Tapi dia langsung membuka matanya. Dia sudah berjanji pada anak itu.

Matanya mencoba menyelami kedalaman mata Ciel yang bagaikan lautan luas tak terukur. Dia menyadari bahwa Ciel sedang takut. Takut padanya? Kenapa?

Kenapa dia yang selalu berbuat curang hanya untuk mendapatkan bibir dan tubuh yang dia inginkan tak bisa melakukannya pada anak ini? Kenapa dia yang selalu menikmati ketakutan atau keresahan orang lain justru merasa bersalah saat melakukannya padanya?

Ciel : GRURURYUKK!

Sebastian : GRURURURURURUYUK!

Mereka melotot bersamaan dan langsung menjauh dengan semburat merah di masing-masing wajah mereka. Ciel merasa lega sekaligus aneh saat napas Sebastian tak lagi membentur wajahnya. Tingkah laku Sebastian… entah kenapa jadi melunak.

Sebastian mengambil piring bagiannya dan tersenyum cerah pada Ciel.

"_Bon apetitte_!"

Ciel tercenung.

Tak lama Sebastian berhenti saat suapan pertama nyaris masuk ke mulutnya.

"Ah!" serunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel penasaran. Sebastian tersenyum pada anak kebingungan itu.

"Mau coba makan ini dengan cara yang lebih asyik?"

"?"

"Bagaimana kalau yang jadi piringnya itu… kamu?"

Ciel menunduk dengan kepala yang sudah berasap.

GROOARRRR! BRAK! KLANTINK! Ciel menumpahkan pasta di piring Sebastian tepat di wajahnya. Beberapa pasta berjatuhan dari hidung Sebastian.

"Rasakan kau DASAR MESUM!" dengan cekatan Ciel mengambil piring miliknya dan kabur menjauhi Sebastian.

"Hei! Itu kan bahan terakhir yang kutemukan di dapur! Sini! Bagi punyamu!" teriak Sebastian.

GRURURUYUK!

"Masa bodoh! Mati kelaparan sana Dasar Abnormal! Rrr!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Darjeeling Limited

**AN :**

Yey! Akhirnya setelah ngubek-ngubek rental DVD, ketemu juga judul ini!

Padahal ceritanya nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya! Ha ha ha!

Oh, iya! Seperti biasa Nekochan mau berterima kasih pada kalian yang udah review fic ini

**SabakuNoRinko** : Iya, saya update. Thanks dah review!

**Flat-Face'Akai'** : Iya, iya, saya update. Thanks dah review!

**Yami no UchiNami** : Iya, iya, iya, saya update, kok! Thanks dah review!

**Fujoshinki-akut** : Iya, iya, iya, iya, saya udah update, lho! Thanks dah review!

**Sasutennaru** : Iya, iya, iya, iya, iya. Selamat! Anda dapat piring cantik! Thanks dah review!

**yovphcutez** : Thanks ya udah review fic ini! Arigatou!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki** : Thanks ya dah nge-review fic saya! Arigatou!

Pada intinya, **ARIGATOU** buat semua yang suka dan review cerita ini. Jangan kapok buat review lagi, ya!

Oh, iya! Yang minta fic ini dipanjangin... **GOMEN-NE**, ya! Chap yang ini... pusing mau panjangin gimana lagi. Jadi chap ini, Nekochan kasih bonus yang mudah-mudahan aja nggak bikin kalian muntah and illfeel sama fic ini, ya!

Sebagai gantinya... chap depan saya update 2 chap, deh! Pegang janji saya! ^.^ V

Wah, wah, wah! Jadi kebanyakan ngomong nih! Jangan-jangan kalian dah pada siap-siap nonjok Nekochan yang kebanyakan ngomong, lagi!

Maka sebelum di tonjok... **ENJOY THIS CHAP !**

* * *

**~ DARJEELING LIMITED ~**

**IN THE MORNING  
**

Sebastian mendapati Ciel belum bangun dari tidurnya saat dia kembali dari lari pagi. 'Sudah kubilang jangan begadang. Memangnya dia tak ada kuliah pagi, apa?'

"Masa bodoh, ah! Kenapa jadi aku yang selalu repot? Lebih baik mandi. Mandi!" putusnya.

Tangga tempat tidur berderak saat Sebastian keluar dari kamar mandi. Ternyata Ciel baru bangun. Tapi anak itu berhenti ditengah-tengah tangga. Alis Sebastian terangkat.

"Hei! Kau ngapain, sih?" tanyanya. Anak itu tak menoleh. Sebastian tercekat saat melihat pegangan Ciel ditangga merenggang dan akhirnya terlepas semua. Tubuh mungil itu melayang dan nyaris membentur lantai tapi Sebastian berhasil menangkapnya tepat waktu. Kini tubuh hangat Ciel terbaring diatasnya. Hangat?

"Kau kenapa?" Sebastian menatap wajah Ciel yang kini tepat diatasnya. Wajah anak itu merah sekali seperti sedang direbus atau semacamnya. Napas dari hidungnya terasa seperti membakar pipi pria itu. Membuat pipinya juga ikut memerah. Ciel tak menjawab. Kepalanya terjatuh di bahu Sebastian. Pingsan.

"HEI!"

**XXX  
**

"Kelihatannya dia masuk angin," jelas sang dokter. Sebastian menatap dokter yang diluar kebiasaan itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Beda dengan dokter yang memakai jas putih, dia lebih memilih memakai jas merah. Karena itulah Dr. Angelina lebih sering dipanggil Madam Red.

Si rambut hitam itu mengingat-ingat keadaan anak itu kemarin. Dia tidur tanpa mengganti baju kuliahnya yang penuh keringat, baru makan di tengah malam, dan belajar untuk menyusul ketinggalannya hari itu sampai pukul 2 pagi. _Perfect_!

Mata merah Sebastian tak lepas dari Ciel yang tengah tertidur tenang di ranjang klinik kampus itu. Wajahnya masih merah dan dahinya dibalut kain kompres.

"Aku akan buatkan surat izin untuknya. Sebastian, bisa tolong berikan suratnya ke dosen dan pihak administrasi?" tanya dokter. Sebastian mengangguk. Entah kenapa dia merasa lebih suka berada disini menemani Ciel. Tapi dia tak bisa menolak perintah sang dokter. Bukankah menyampaikan surat itu juga sudah berarti membantunya?

"Ini! Tolong ya!" setelah menerima surat itu, dengan berat hati, Sebastian angkat kaki dari sana.

**XXX**

**AT NOON  
**

"Sudah belum, sih?" tanya Sebastian dengan gusar pada sosok dihadapannya. Sosok itu menyeringai sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. William.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Michaelis? Herannya kau tak terburu-buru menyelesaikan kuliahmu!" sindir William.

"Yah, walaupun aku belum lulus, aku telah melakukan hal yang lebih penting daripada yang kau lakukan sekarang," jawab Sebastian dengan nada suara yang amat dingin. William ber-itch dan menggebrak meja saat menaruh kertas diatasnya.

"Isi ini! Lima tahun pertamamu sudah habis!" Sebastian memperhatikan isi kertas itu. Formulir perpanjangan kartu mahasiswa.

"Ah, ini kuisi nanti saja! Aku harus segera pergi," katanya. Sungguh dia sangat menyesal datang kepada orang ini untuk menyampaikan surat izin Ciel.

"Tidak bisa! Kau juga nggak ada kerjaan disini, kan? Nanti kau malah pergi menggoda orang!"

"Ciel sakit! Aku harus mengurusnya!" Sebastian berdiri. Menandakan dia sudah tak dapat menahan kesabarannya lagi. Diluar dugaan William tersenyum sinis.

"Heh! Sejak kapan kau peduli? Sejak kapan kau mempedulikan orang lain, Sebastian?" akhirnya William menyebut nama kecilnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat pria itu tercekat, melainkan kenyataan yang gamblang bahwa dia mempedulikan Ciel. Amat sangat mempedulikannya. Kenapa? Hanya untuk anak keras kepala yang belum genap seminggu dia kenal…

Sebastian berjalan di koridor dengan pikiran mengambang. Seharian ini dia tak bisa konsentrasi untuk melakukan apapun. Bagaimana bisa fokus kalau yang terbayang olehnya adalah Ciel yang tergolek lemah dengan kompres di dahinya. Dia menyeringai. "Konyol, kau Sebastian!"

"Sebbyyyyyy! Sudah lama sekali aku nggak melihatmuuuuu!" Sebastian menghindar tanpa menoleh sehingga Grell terjerembab jatuh saat mau memeluknya dari belakang.

"KYAAA! Jahatnyaaaa!" rengek cowok merah itu. Sebastian tetap berjalan dengan cuek. "HOEE? Sebbyyyy!"

"Sebby, untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Grell sambil terus menggandeng tangan Sebastian kencang-kencang. Entah kenapa hari ini Sebastian diam saja dan tentu saja itu adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuknya agar bisa berdekatan dengan lelaki pujaannya itu. Saat tersadar dari lamunannya, Sebastian terperangah menatap bangunan di depannya.

"Kenapa aku kesini? Ah, Ciel!" Sebastian mendorong Grell dengan kasar hingga tubuhnya terlempar. Tanpa mempedulikan Grell yang merengek kesakitan, dia melesat ke dalam.

"Apa?"

"Iya. Dia sudah kembali ke kamar sejak tadi siang begitu demamnya turun," jelas Madam Red. Si rambut hitam ber-o kecil.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Hari ini kau sopan sekali, Sebastian!" pria itu terhenyak saat Madam Red mengelus bokongnya.

'Dasar dokter genit!' umpatnya dalam hati. Sadar diri sedikit dong, Sebas! Emangnya kamu nggak genit?

"Hei, dokter genit! Berani-beraninya menyentuh Sebby-ku!" Grell muncul di pintu dan langsung menghadap Madam Red.

"Ha? Kenapa? Sebby-mu? Asal kau tahu Sebastian selalu jadi milik semua orang kecuali DIRIMU! Pikirkan saja kenapa satu-satunya yang tak pernah dilirik olehnya itu KAMU!" jawab Madam Red.

Sebastian menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari dari sana. 'Masa bodoh dengan mereka berdua! Orang-orang berisik itu!'

**XXX**

**IN THE EVENING  
**

Pada akhirnya Sebastian tak dapat langsung kembali ke kamar. Setelah terlepas dari Grell dan Madam Red, dia harus terjebak lagi bersama Undertaker dan Agni yang memprotes karena mereka jarang bersama akhir-akhir ini. Benar juga. Lagipula kenapa dia harus memikirkan Ciel terus? Ada hal lain yang harus dia lakukan tanpa ada anak keras kepala itu di dalamnya. Tapi begitu sadar malam sudah turun, rasa bersalah juga datang menaungi hatinya. 'Dia sakit, Sebastian. Sakit.'

Perjalanan menuju kamarnya terasa amat berat dengan rasa bersalah yang menggunung. Sedang apa dia? Sudahkah dia mengisi perutnya sejak siang? Apa dia sudah benar-benar sembuh atau jangan-jangan jatuh pingsan lagi? Sebastian sungguh bingung dengan perasaannya. Terakhir kali dia mengkhawatirkan orang lain adalah… saat dia tak ada di samping ibunya. Ibunya yang sedang sekarat.

Sebastian terhenyak. Saat itu ibunya sakit dan sangat membutuhkannya, tapi dia tak ada disana. Dia bahkan tak ada saat wanita yang paling dicintainya itu menutup mata. Apakah kali ini akan terjadi lagi? Tanpa ragu, dia langsung berlari.

Matanya nanar saat mendapati kamar yang kosong. 'Dia tak ada. Dia tak ada dimana-mana. Tak ada di meja belajarnya. Tak ada di kasurnya. Dan kamar mandi?' didapatinya tempat itu juga kosong. Dia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan putus asa.

"Sebastian? Kau kenapa?" Sebastian mendongak. Mendapati sosok yang dia cari ada didepannya. Menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia langsung menarik anak itu ke pelukannya. "CIEL!"

"KAU INI YA! MAIN PELUK-PELUK SEMBARANGAN! DASAR MESUM!"

*backsound : BAK BUK BAK BUK*

**XXX  
**

"Idiot! Padahal aku baru mau berterima kasih!" Ciel melempar tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Sudah sehat?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya… ya… ya…," jawab Ciel dengan nada mengejek. Sebastian tersenyum. Bagaimana anak yang tadi pagi seperti orang mau mati bisa seenerjik ini di sore hari?

"Apa kau senyum-senyum?" pelotot Ciel.

"Kau darimana?" tanya si lebih tua tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan si lebih muda.

"Oh, iya! Ini! Balasan yang kemarin! Aku nggak mau berhutang," Ciel meletakkan sebuah botol air minum yang berisi cairan coklat kemerahan. Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya. "Itu teh!"

"O…"

"Hiih! Semua reaksimu itu benar-benar bikin sebal!" omel Ciel. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah sembuh. Sebastian mengambil botol itu dan meneguk isinya.

"Mm… teh yang enak! Ternyata kau bisa membuat teh? Rasanya tidak biasa, sih. Baunya juga khas. Ini teh kan, ya?"

"He? Memangnya kau kira apa? Mm… aku tadi menemukan anjing yang bagus… di hydran air…," Sebastian menutup mulutnya.

"Hahaha! Bercanda!" Ciel tertawa geli melihat reaksi Sebastian. Si mata merah tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Dan aku sudah mengira kalau kau bisa tertawa seindah itu," Ciel menganga dengan gurat pink dipipinya. Lalu dia menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah marah yang biasa. "Lalu… ini dari apa?"

"Hah! Rahasia! Hanya aku yang boleh tahu!" jawab Ciel.

"Kau suka teh?"

"Teh itu hidupku! Maksudku… keluargaku turun temurun menjadi buruh perkebunan teh. Kami minum ini setiap hari. Itu membuatku ahli mencampur beberapa jenis," cerita Ciel. Mata Sebastian membulat. "Tapi aku bertekad suatu saat akan membawa keluargaku keluar dari tempat itu! Bukan karena majikan kami jahat, hanya saja aku tak ingin melihat orangtuaku, dan aku nantinya seumur hidup menjadi budak. Suatu saat akulah yang akan duduk di singgasana paling atas. Aku akan meraih tempat itu walau dengan jalan sesukar apapun. Karena itulah aku harus selesai di tempat ini dengan baik."

"Ah, aku jadi membicarakan yang tidak-tidak!" Ciel baru menyadari kalau dia terlalu banyak bicara. Sebelumnya, dia tak pernah membicarakan tentang cita-cita pada siapapun selain keluarganya dan kini dia menceritakannya pada orang asing yang belum terlalu dia kenal. Orang asing yang sejak kemarin amat ditakutinya. Tapi…

"Karena itu kau sebegitu ngefansnya dengan Tanaka sampai meminjam bukunya berulang-ulang di perpustakaan?"

"Iya! Tentu saja! Dia kan pendiri perusahaan pembuat dan pengekspor teh terbesar di Inggris. Mungkin nggak ya setelah lulus aku bisa kerja disana? Terus suatu hari nanti aku akan buat perusahaan yang sama hebatnya. Ah, tidak! Lebih hebat! Ya, kalau tidak bisa teh, mungkin aku akan buat perusahaan permen. Akan ada tulisan Direktur Utama : Ciel Phantomhive."

"Tekad yang bagus Ciel. Tekad yang bagus!" Sebastian menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup mata. Ditariknya napas kuat-kuat. Cita-cita, ya? Cita-citanya apa? Ah, dia lupa.

"Sebastian?" suara disampingnya terdengar khawatir.

Yang dipanggil membuka mata dan tersenyum.

"Apa ini rahasiamu?" Ciel mengangkat kedua alisnya. "?"

"Yah… kau itu terlihat seperti anak 13 tahun, kau tahu? Tampangmu itu maksudku. _Cute_,_ baby face_? Apa karena teh? Setahuku teh itu antioksidan, kan? Bisa membuat awet muda."

"Cih! Aku ini 17 tahun!" gerutu Ciel sambil menghindari mata Sebastian agar si _raven_ itu tak tahu kalau dia benar-benar _blushing_.

"_Well_, aku tahu itu tak ada gunanya. 'Dia' setiap hari minum teh, tapi tetap keriput," Sebastian menyesap teh sampai tinggal seperempatnya. Dahi Ciel berkernyit. Dia yang dimaksud Sebastian itu siapa? Dia kah? Tapi sepertinya bukan. Sebastian menghela napas panjang sambil memperhatikan botol minum ditangannya dengan serius.

"Teh, bukan balasan yang setimpal untuk makanan yang kubuat kemarin, tapi kalau tehmu… yah… bolehlah! Apalagi…"

Kali ini Ciel menatap Sebastian curiga. Tangannya sudah terkepal. Siap-siap menonjok cowok rambut hitam itu kalau nanti dia ngomong, 'Apalagi kalau aku minum langsung dari mulutmu.'

"Apalagi dengan minum teh ini, aku bisa merasakan tekad kuatmu," Ciel terhenyak dan memandang Sebastian tak percaya. Bisa juga orang ini jadi bijak. Ternyata dia punya sisi baik juga.

"Kurasa aku bisa merasakan tekadmu dan rasa teh ini lebih kuat jika langsung meminumnya dari… mulutmu. Bagaimana? Mau coba?"

"$%&^*%^#$^%%*^*&*&%$"

* * *

**BONUS CERITA GAK PENTING TENTANG ASRAMA OR ASMARA DIBALIK LAYAR (Alah! Gaya banget sih Nekochan!)**

**Cast :**

1. **Ciel Phantomhive**

Secara fisik sama kayak di anime tapi no eyepatch, no anting, dan karena disini ceritanya dia udah 17 tahun, yah dibuat tinggi sedikitlah! Sekarang tingginya semana ya? Sedagu Sebastian, deh! Terus dia ini berasal dari keluarga yang biasa aja. Bapak ibunya a.k.a Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive kerja di perkebunan teh, makanya Ciel jago bikin and tahu serba-serbi teh tapi payah ngerjain hal yang lain. Sifatnya angin-anginan, pemales, temperamen, malu kalau dicap baik saking harga dirinya ketinggian, yah pokoknya sifatnya manis, deh! (manis dari Honghong! Warning : itu bukan salah ketik, lho!) Dia suka banget sama yang namanya cake dan segala hal yang rasanya manis. Hobinya selain ngeteh en nge-sweet ya… TIDUR lah!

2. **Sebastian Michaelis**

Fisik sama persis sama chara aslinya. Umurnya di fic ini sekitar 24. Kehidupan pribadinya… kita skip dulu, ya! Baca aja di chap selanjutnya. Dia suka sama anak-anak dibawah umur en manis. Jadi berangan-angan kalau Ciel umurnya udah 25, dia masih suka nggak ya? O, iya! Sifat mesumnya itu cuma dia tunjukin ke Ciel. Soalnya cuma Ciel yang bikin dia ngejar-ngejar sampe sebegitunya. Biasanya mah kalo dia kedipin siapa juga klepek-klepek.

3. **Chara yang lain** nggak ada sifat yang istimewa, kok! Jadi nggak usah ditulis, ya!

(Readers : Emang dasar lo nggak niat aja! Lagian siapa yang mo baca tulisan nggak guna begini?).

Dengan nggak tahu malunya Nekochan lanjut!

Intinya, siapapun mereka yang nongol di fic ini fisik dan sifatnya sama kayak buatan Yana-Sensei. Undertaker sebenarnya masih suka sama lawakan, tapi Nekochan males bikin lawakan (nurunin sifat jelek buat Ciel!). Akhirnya nggak nyeritain apa-apa buat cast yang ini. Hahaha.

4.** Kampus** (Lha? Ampe kampus aja ikut kasting?)

Ceritanya mereka kuliah di universitas yang ada asramanya. Sebut aja Middleford University. Alasannya? Baca aja next chap-nya! Kampus mereka tuh luaaaas banget. Ada area buat kuliah, asrama cowok, asrama cewek, halaman luas, dan di belakang gedungnya ada area pepohonan yang mirip hutan. Untuk sarapan, makan pagi, ama makan malem, tinggal ngambil jatah aja di cafetaria. Gratis tis tis tis tis! Letaknya pas ditengah-tengah bangunan kampus dan asrama. Terus asramanya, 1 kamar ditempatin dua orang tapi Sebastian punya kamar sendiri. He is special pake telor! Kenapa ya?

Kampus mereka tuh elit banget dan terkenal di Inggris dan jadi inceran mahasiswa luar yang mau study di negeri ratu Elizabeth ntu (ngarang abis!). Mereka memberlakukan jam malam buat anak-anak tingkat 1 kaya Ciel. Terus fasilitas mereka juga komplit. Ada sarana olahraga mulai dari benda yang ada di gym ampe yang kayak di GOR, lab ini itu, perpus super lengkap, aula, and ruang refreshing. Mungkin kalo kita masuk makin jauh ke hutan kita bisa nemuin fasilitas outbond kali, ya!

Jurusannya… ya gado-gado campur. Semua jurusan yang ada di universitas se-Inggris deh! (Mahasiswanya semana, ya? Emang asramanya cukup, apa? Sorry, Nekochan kalo ngarang males tanggung-tanggung). Ciel ambil jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen. Kan dia mau jadi bos! Terus dia bisa masuk kesini karena dapet beasiswa ditambah bantuan dari juragan tehnya. Kalo Sebas juga ambil jurusan yang sama. Dia harusnya udah lulus. Ini tahun kelima jalan keenamnya, lho! And the reason? Au ah! Itu nanti aja di chap lanjutan! Nggak sabaran banget, sih! Kerjaannya di kampus, gentayangan aja sesuka dia. Kadang-kadang keluar ampe larut malem buat jalanin misi rahasia. Rahasia apa? Rahasia ya rahasia! Mau tauuuuuu aja! Huh!

* * *

Udah, deh! Daripada kepala kalian makin ngebul gara-gara bonus cerita nggak guna ini, mendingan saya sudahi saja. Thanks yang dah baca tulisan nggak jelas diatas. Mudah-mudahan aja kalian nggak jadi makhluk yang pikirannya nggak jelas macam Nekochan ini. Amiiin!

See you letter!


	5. Chapter 5 : American Pie

**AN**

Seperti biasa, nekochan mau mengucapkan hal-hal yang mungkin nggak penting buat kalian yang baca fic ini.

Tapi sumpah! Itu penting banget buat Nekochan!

Saya... mau... ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang review!

**reiyu chan** : Thanks a lot ya buat review-nya!

**Flat-Face'Akai'** : Haha maaf ya kalo kurang seru. Mungkin karena Seba X Ciel nya dikit n kurang mesum kali, ya. *di sambit Flat-Face*

Tapi makasih banyak buat review n kritik membangunnya. Mudah-mudahan yang kali ini seru, ya! Enjoy!

**SabakuNoRinko** : Sabar, ya! Soalnya Ciel masih malu-malu kucing, makanya Sebas makin jatuh hati sama dia. Tenang aja... adegan begitu pasti ada, kok! Soalnya Nekochan juga suka... nya... nya... nya...

Arigatou buat review-nya.

**Yuusaki Kuchiki** : Thank you review-na. Enjoy this chap, ya!

**yovphcutez** : Oh, ternyata yovphcutez setipe ma Ciel yang ini? I LOVE CIEL! Thanks review-na!

**sasutennaru** : Baca chap ini, ya! Thanks review-na!

**Fujoshinki-akut** : Nanti saya rendem minyak tanah deh biar melar n tambah panjang! *bola bekel, kali!*

Haha! Bercanda! Thanks ya review-na!

* * *

**~ AMERICAN PIE ~**

**IN THE MORNING**

"Sebastian, kau kan sudah tiga bulan sekamar dengan Ciel. Kok kau nggak pernah cerita apa-apa, sih? Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan sampai kau tak bosan-bosan bersamanya? Bukannya kau nggak pernah betah dengan satu pasangan lebih dari 48 jam?" Undertaker merangkul Sebastian yang sedang menyantap _croissant _untuk sarapannya.

"Ha? Asal kau tahu saja, aku bahkan belum berhasil menciumnya!" jawab Sebastian sambil terus mengunyah. Undertaker dan juga Agni terperangah melihat Sebastian menjawab hal sensitif begitu dengan sangat tenang.

"Hoo! Lalu sudah berapa anak baru yang kau ajak membuat gara-gara?" goda Undertaker.

"Tak ada," kali ini bukan hanya mulut mereka saja yang terbuka tapi mata mereka langsung menggelinding (hiperbol!).

"K-kau serius?" tanya Undertaker. Sebastian mengangkat bahu. Dia mengangkat garpu yang menusuk sepotong besar _croissant_. Benar juga! Semenjak bertemu Ciel dia lupa sama sekali tentang bersenang-senang dengan gadis atau pemuda lain. Kenapa?

"Syukurlah, Dewa! Akhirnya Sebastian sadar juga!" seru Agni. Dan itu mengundang beberapa orang menoleh ke mereka.

"AGNIII!" Sebastian dan Undertaker kompak melotot ke Agni dengan suara desisan yang mengancam.

"I-iya! Maafkan aku!"

"Sadar, ya?" gumam Sebastian.

"Hei, Sebastian! Kurasa… aku tahu kenapa Ciel tak mau denganmu," ujar Agni. Sebastian dan Undertaker menengok ke Agni dengan raut penasaran. Sementara Agni menunjuk dengan telunjuknya diikuti mata Sebastian dan Undertaker. "Dia normal, Sebastian! Dan dia punya pacar."

"Cih!" Sebastian menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan geram saat mendapati Ciel sarapan di meja ujung agak jauh dari mereka dengan… seorang gadis. Gadis blonde. Dan mereka berdua kelihatannya bicara dengan akrab dan tertawa sesekali.

"Kalau tak salah itu Elizabeth Middleford. Lizzie si Mata Sparkling. Anak rektor kita yang terhormat sekaligus cicit dari cucu buyut pendiri universitas ini, kan? Wah, sainganmu berat, Sebastian!" jelas Undertaker.

Sebastian membanting garpu yang dia pegang dan bangkit berdiri. "Memangnya aku peduli!"

Undertaker dan Agni hanya bisa menganga melihat perubahan sikap Sebastian yang tiba-tiba dan sudah melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Apa itu artinya Sebastian cemburu? Mereka saling pandang dan akhirnya menyusul kawan mereka.

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

"Ciel! Bisa ajari aku tentang ini?" Ciel mengalihkan mata dari bacaannya dan teman sekelasnya yang orang India, berdiri dihadapannya membawa sebuah buku.

"Oh, Soma! Ya, tak apa. Apa yang harus kubantu?" sambut Ciel hangat. Sebenarnya Ciel tak begitu menyukai anak ini karena dia berisik. Tapi kalau minta tolong untuk belajar sih, Ciel akan dengan senang hati mengajarkannya. Itu membuatnya merasa berguna.

"Ini… yang ini!" tunjuk Soma.

"Ssst! Kau harus tenang disini sebelum penjaga perpustakaan menegur kita!" bisik Ciel geram. Soma mengangguk-angguk seperti orang bodoh. "Akh, kalau ini sih…"

"WAA! Terima kasih ya CIEL! Aku jadi mengerti sekarang!" Ciel nyaris kehilangan napas saat Soma memeluknya kencang sambil sesekali mengelus pipi Ciel dengan pipinya.

"HEI! Kubilang kan jangan berisik!" peringatan Ciel terlambat karena sang penjaga perpustakaan telah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan tampang marah, heran, sekaligus jijik.

"Keluar kalian! Mengganggu ketertiban! Bermesraan di perpustakaan pula! Seharusnya kalian malu! Aku tak menyangka Ciel…," Ms. Townsend menggeleng-geleng. Ciel menelan ludah.

"I-Ini bukan seperti yang Anda bayangkan, Madam!" Ciel mencoba membela diri. Karena dia sering ke perpustakaan, Ms. Townsend mengenalnya dan sekarang pandangan librarian itu padanya pasti akan berubah.

"I-iya! Saya hanya terlalu _excited_ karena bisa mengerjakan soal!" bela Soma.

"Iya, iya! Aku mengerti. Tapi kalian lanjutkan saja di tempat lain, ya!" Ms. Townsend melunak. Ciel langsung lega. Dia mengangguk dan memanggul ranselnya untuk keluar dari sana.

"Tu-tunggu aku, Ciel!" Soma menyusul setelah meraup semua buku-bukunya.

"Cieeeel… Maafkan aku, ya! Tolong! _Please_, maafkan aku!" Ciel menutup kupingnya yang sakit mendengar rengekan Soma sepanjang jalan. Dan mungkin untuk ke seratus kalinya Ciel menjawab,

"Iya! Sudah ah! Berisik tahu!"

"Ciel memang baik!" Ciel nyaris berteriak saat Soma memeluk lehernya dengan kencang.

"Hei! Kau mau membunuhku?" Soma melepas pelukannya dan ganti merangkul Ciel. Ciel memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut. Kenapa sejak tadi pagi dia dikelilingi orang-orang berisik, sih?

Sementara itu, agak jauh dari mereka, seseorang menatap kedua anak itu penuh perhatian. Dengan mata merahnya yang menyipit, orang itu menggertakkan giginya. Kesal.

**XXX**

**IN THE AFTERNOON**

KREK!

Ciel membuka matanya. Mencoba menyadari keberadaannya begitu terdengar pintu berderit. Dia ada di tempat tidurnya. Ah, iya! Karena seharian ini sangat melelahkan, Ciel tertidur setelah mandi sore. Tadinya dia mau langsung bangkit karena yakin bahwa yang membuka pintu itu adalah Sebastian. Tetapi dia urungkan niatnya. Tapak kaki yang menapak lantai, sepertinya lebih dari satu orang.

"Ssst! Kelihatannya Ciel ada diatas. Mungkin dia tidur. Kau tahu, dia adalah tukang tidur paling parah diseluruh dunia! Ah, sudahlah itu tak penting. Kita jangan ribut. Nanti dia bangun," suara Sebastian. Ciel ber-'itch' dalam hati mendengar pernyataan Sebastian. Dia menajamkan pendengaran untuk mengetahui dengan siapa pria itu bicara. Sepertinya bukan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Oh!" suara perempuan!

Kedua orang itu berpindah ke tempat tidur Sebastian. Tepat dibawah punggungnya.

"Sabar, Ranmao! Aku harus membukanya dulu, dong!" Ciel mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Sebastian.

"Cepatlah! Aku tak sabar! Apa perlu kubantu untuk membukanya?" sahut gadis itu.

'Hei, hei, hei! Apa-apaan ini?' pikir Ciel.

"Wah! Itu besar sekali Sebastian! Tapi sepertinya lembut! Boleh kusentuh?"

"Apapun yang kau mau, Sayang! 'Ini' milikmu malam ini!"

"Mm… enak! Hmm… slurp!" Ciel menutup telinga demi mendengar suara-suara aneh dari bawahnya itu. Membuatnya merasa jijik. Bukan hanya pada Sebastian atau gadis itu, tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri yang mulai membayangkan hal yang bukan-bukan.

"Mm… Nyaem… Hmmemmemm," Ciel merasa wajahnya memanas dan mungkin sebentar lagi kepalanya akan meledak. Dengan penuh amarah dan rasa jijik Ciel bangkit dan mendongak ke bawah dari tangga tempat tidur.

"Hei! Tolong jangan berbuat mesum di… eh?" Ciel menghentikan berondongan makiannya saat melihat Sebastian dan seorang gadis Cina berkonde dua duduk di tempat tidur Sebastian sambil… makan es krim? Pakai _cone_ raksasa, pula! Sekotak es krim berukuran sedang dan seloyang _pie_ memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Wah! Tak kusangka suara kami bisa membangunkanmu! Mau?" Sebastian menawarkan _cone_ penuh es krim ditangannya. Gadis itu melihat Sebastian dan meniru tingkahnya.

Ciel menarik kepalanya dengan perasaan malu yang amat sangat. Kini jelaslah siapa yang berpikiran kotor. Kepala Sebastian nongol dari tangga tempat tidur, membuat wajah Ciel tambah panas.

"Kau mau?" sekotak es krim berukuran sedang yang isinya tinggal setengah diulurkan padanya. Ciel mencibir tapi tak dapat menolak tawaran Sebastian.

"Ngapain makan es krim kotak pakai _cone_? Pakai ngomong berisik, lagi!" ujar Ciel sambil melahap suapan es pertamanya. Dia merasa belakang lehernya membeku. Bukan karena es krim itu, melainkan karena gadis bernama Ranmao itu juga ikut mengintipnya dari teralis.

"Ngapain kalian menggantung disitu seperti monyet? Baik-baik! Aku turun!"

Akhirnya sepanjang malam mereka ngobrol sambil makan es krim dan kue _pie_. Ternyata Ranmao gadis yang lumayan menyenangkan meskipun kadang dia membuat ekspresi kosong yang terlihat… tolol? Entahlah. Tapi Ciel cukup menikmati malamnya bersama gadis itu dan… Sebastian tentunya.

"Gadis itu… pacarmu yang baru?" tanya Ciel sesaat setelah Ranmao pergi.

"Apa pedulimu? Cemburu?" Ciel terhenyak lalu mencibir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa lega ternyata kau itu normal," Ciel bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan melenggang menuju tempat tidurnya. Sebastian ikut bangkit, tapi dia hanya berdiri di tempat kakinya semula menapak sambil mendengar gerutuan Ciel dengan khidmat. "Cemburu! Cemburu! Cemburu apaan?"

"Yang tidak normal itu kan kamu! Coba saja cari anak cowok yang lebih manis darimu! Tak ada! Hah, jangankan cowok! Cewek saja tak ada yang bisa menyaingi kemanisanmu!" mendengar jawaban Sebastian, penyakit naik darahnya Ciel kumat. Dia kembali berjalan ke arah Sebastian dengan langkah menghentak dan sialnya….

SLEEEP!

Kakinya terpeleset lelehan es krim!

"WOAAA!" tubuh Ciel terjengkang ke belakang. Sebastian yang mencoba menangkap anak itu, malah ikut terjatuh.

GEDUBRAK!

"AW!" jerit Ciel. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa Sebastian pula! Dia bersyukur karena tulang punggungnya tidak patah, tapi…

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau mau disitu? Menyingkir sana!" teriaknya pada sosok diatasnya. Sebastian tersenyum mesum.

"Berat tahu!" omelan Ciel _season_ kedua tak membuat Sebastian bergeming.

'Cih! Sialan! Orang ini…,' maki Ciel dalam hati. Saat mata birunya bertemu dengan mata merah Sebastian lagi, dia mulai sadar akan keadaannya. Saat ini dia terlentang di atas lantai dengan Sebastian, si mesum itu, ada di atas tubuhnya. 'Jangan-jangan dia…'

"Berikan aku ciuman dulu!" goda Sebastian.

'Ngapain orang ini pakai minta segala? Sopan juga dia. Padahal, kan… eh, eh, eh! Mikir apa kau, Ciel!' Ciel geleng-geleng kepala untuk membuyarkan pikiran ngaconya.

"Menyingkir! Pergi jauh-jauh sana, Tuan Pedofil!" geram Ciel.

"Kalau kau sendiri hanya diam dan tak memberontak seperti biasa, bukannya itu berarti kau juga menikmati ini, Ci-el?" Sebastian sengaja memancing amarah Ciel dengan nada bicara mengejek. Dan tentu saja berhasil! Ciel sudah meledak kayak kembang api.

"Kalau kubilang menyingkir, ya menying… eph!" niat hati mau meneriaki _raven_ itu tepat di depan wajahnya, makanya Ciel menarik kerah kaus Sebastian. Sialnya, dia menariknya terlalu kuat hingga bibir Sebastian malah sukses menempel di bibirnya. Mata Sebastian berbinar senang saat melihat wajah Ciel yang setengah _blushing_, setengah pucat pasi. Sial _season_ kedua.

Ciel mendorong tubuh Sebastian sekuat tenaga. Sebenarnya si rambut hitam jauh lebih kuat dan gaya yang diberikan anak itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Tapi dia melepas kecupan tak sengajanya dan bangkit berjongkok di samping Ciel yang segera bangkit untuk duduk.

"Bukan aku yang menyerangmu, lho! Kau yang menyerahkan bibirmu untuk kucium!" kata-kata Sebastian membuat si kecil merinding. Sudah 2 kali dia tak bisa menyelamatkan bibirnya dari orang mesum ini. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah itu artinya dia sudah kehilangan _first kiss_-nya?

Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kalau ciuman seperti itu bisa disebut _first kiss_, maka orang yang mendapatkannya pertama kali sudah pasti ibunya, kan?

Malam itu Ciel tak bisa tidur. Hal itu diperparah oleh senandung si _raven_ dibawahnya yang disuarakan berulang-ulang seperti kaset kusut dan membuat seluruh tulangnya terasa lembek kaya jelly. Dan sial _season_ ketiganya… ternyata menyumbat telinganya dengan bantal sama sekali tak membantu!

Mau tahu apa yang disenandungkan Sebastian?

_Rasanya ingin malam ini menciummu hingga lemas_

_Rasanya ingin malam ini memelukmu hingga terlelap_

_

* * *

_

**AN :**

Sekedar info bagi yang bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan lirik lagu Ada Band di fic ini. Mungkin aja ada yang nanya "Ha? Emangnya di Inggris ada Ada Band? Ada ada aja!"

(ke-GR-an banget sih, Nekochan! Siapa juga yang nanya?)

Dengan _innocent_ Nekochan lanjut…

Itu kuselipin waktu lagi nulis fic ini di bus pas ada pengamen yang nyanyiin lagu ini. Waktu denger… kok lucu, ya? Udah gitu pas banget sama kondisi kejiwaan Sebastian. Hahaha!

Ya udah! Nggak usah dipikirin note nggak penting diatas, OK!


	6. Chapter 6 : The Holiday

**AN**

Lagi-lagi catetan nggak penting!

Karena Nekochan dah janji bikin 2 chap, makanya cerita ini sekalian dibuat. Jadi maaf ya kalo rada-rada. Apaaa coba?

Tapi mungkin ini chapter terakhir yang isinya main-main.

Mulai chap depan ceritanya mulai serius biar cepet kelar n kalian semua nggak keburu bosan sama cerita yang satu ini.

Thank you buat semua yang review n ngedukung nekochan untuk nerusin fic ini

(kok kaya fic-nya udah tamat aja! Gaya banget sih nekochan!)

Pokoknya, ENJOY THIS CHAP!

* * *

**~ THE HOLIDAY ~**

**IN THE MORNING**

"Setiap libur begini. Memangnya kau tidak bosan?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel yang tengah menekuri buku di meja belajarnya.

"Huh! Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Mm… tidur jelas bukan pilihan. Aku kan baru bangun."

"Ya… kau kan tak perlu selalu membaca. Main internet, misalnya! Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan?" usul Sebastian.

"Tak punya uang! Dan aku nggak mau bergantung padamu!" jelas Ciel tanpa memberi Sebastian kesempatan. Jujur saja. Dia masih kesal pada Sebastian karena ulahnya semalam sukses bikin mood Ciel buyar total. Mana kantong matanya udah segede dompet receh emak-emak di awal bulan, lagi!

"Kasihan sekali pacarmu."

Baru saja Ciel mau membalas, Chester 'Linkin Park' mulai asyik mendendangkan _Numb_. Bunyi ponsel Sebastian. Si empunya telepon langsung bangkit dan beranjak keluar. Seperti biasa Ciel jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Sebenarnya itu telepon dari siapa? Hanya _rington_e itu saja yang selalu membuatnya menghindar jika ada dirinya. Telepon lain? Saat Taio Cruz melantunkan _Break Break Your Heart_ dengan bangga dia akan membesarkan suaranya hanya agar Ciel tahu betapa banyak _fangirl _dan _fanboy_-nya. Lagipula setiap habis menerima telepon begitu, dia pasti akan pergi dan baru pulang larut malam.

Saat kembali, Sebastian langsung merenggut jas yang dia gantung dan bersiap lagi untuk keluar.

"Aku pergi, ya!" ujarnya sebelum dia benar-benar tertelan pintu.

Ciel memeletkan lidahnya ke si _raven_ yang sudah menghilang. "Pergi saja sana! Siapa yang peduli!"

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

Sepanjang siang yang dihabiskan begitu saja di kamar memang agak-oh bukan-sangat membosankan! Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Ciel sekarang. Dia menikmati membaca sampai halaman terakhirnya habis dan setelah itu dia harus terdampar pada kerjaan-kerjaan nggak jelas semacam _chating_, _browsing_, nge-_review_ fic-nya nekochan, dan untuknya… _that's absolutely boring_! (Emang dasar gaptek! Belajar bikin fic aja, Ciel! Hehe)

"Ngapain, ya? Enak sekali si mesum itu! Dia jalan-jalan terus. Aku sudah tiga bulan di London dan aku bahkan belum pernah mampir ke Big Band! AARRGGH! Ah! Aku kan belum cuci baju!"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ciel mengerutkan kening. 'Siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Si mesumkah? Ah, buat apa dia ngetuk-ngetuk pintu segala? Lagipula dia pasti pulang malam. Lalu…'

"Aku minta tolong, ya!" Undertaker dan Agni memandang penuh harap pada pemuda berambut biru itu. Sementara yang dimintai tolong hanya cemberut sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa aku?" tanyanya.

"Ya, dia pasti senang kalau darimu, Ciel!"

"Masa bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau lihat dia senang? Asal kalian tahu, ya! Dia itu sering bersenang-senang diatas penderitaanku, tahu! Lagian ini kan acara kalian! Nggak ada hubungannya denganku!" sembur Ciel pada dua teman sekawan Sebastian itu. Hitung-hitung sih menumpahkan unek-unek, ya!

"Tapi masalahnya… kalau hanya kami, pasti cepat ketebak, kan? Please… tolong kami ya, ya, ya!"

"Nggak! Pokoknya aku nggak mau!"

"Ciel, kok kau tega begitu, sih? Sebastian itu kan sudah baiiik sama kamu! Waktu dia beliin kamu baju, kue, es krim. Kurang baik apa coba dia?" rayuan Undertaker yang kali ini berhasil membuat Ciel terdiam.

"He-eh! Terus yang masak makanan buat kamu malam buta dalam keadaan lelah dan mengurus kamu waktu sakit. Oh, Ciel-kun! Sebastian bahkan belum pernah melakukannya buat kami!" tangis bombay Agni kini membuat pemuda itu menggigit bibir. Jadi serba salah! Harga dirinya mencegahnya untuk tidak menghargai orang. Dan sialnya, mereka berdua benar. Meskipun kebaikan Sebastian bisa dikatakan sebagai udang dibalik pasar.

"Baik! Baik! Aku akan bantu kalian! Tapi sekali ini saja, ya!" hela Ciel pada akhirnya.

"Oh, beruntungnya Sebastian!" pekik Agni. Anak itu menaikkan alis dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ssstt!" Undertaker menyikut Agni demi menanggapi ulah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ha? Kenapa?"

**XXX**

**IN THE EVENING**

Rasa lelah, pikiran dan badan, tak dapat disembunyikan Sebastian. Dia menghela napas panjang di kamarnya yang gelap. Ciel pergi entah kemana. Ah, kenapa dia harus peduli? Memangnya disini dia akan diculik siapa? Paling-paling si sinting Grell. Kalau cuma Grell sih, bukan bahaya besar. Sebastian tertawa kecil begitu mendapati dia memikirkan anak itu lagi. "Konyol, konyol!"

Ponsel Sebastian berdering. Dengan malas dia mengangkatnya dan mendapati suara Undertaker di seberang.

"Se… Sebastian! Cepat kemari!"

"Kemari? Kemana? Ke kamarmu?"

"Ke hutan belakang! Grell menggila! Dia akan membunuh Ciel!" Sebastian mengernyitkan dahi. Apalagi saat dia mendengar Grell bilang 'HEY!'.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia membawa-bawa pedang! Aku takut mendekatinya…," jawab Undertaker. Dia sendiri sedang asyik melihat Grell dibekap Agni agar tidak mengacau.

"Baik! Aku kesana!" tanpa pikir panjang, Sebastian berlari keluar.

Sesampainya di hutan, dia tak dapat menemukan apapun. Sebastian berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan sambil berpikir. Tunggu! Apa yang Ciel lakukan di hutan malam-malam begini? Dia ketemu Grell dimana? Lalu… apa yang Undertaker lakukan sebelum menelpon dia? Jangan-jangan mereka…

"KEJUTAAAAN!" Sebastian terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari semua ada di depannya. Grell, Undertaker, Agni, dan… Ciel. Ketiga teman sebayanya tersenyum kompak dengan sebuah meja besar penuh makanan terbujur di belakang mereka, sementara Ciel, dia hanya berdiri dengan wajah jengahnya yang biasa dan kedua tangan tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. Hanya ada api unggun yang jadi penerangan mereka, tapi ekspresi Ciel terlihat sangat jelas. Dia memang memasang wajah jengah, tapi semburat _pink_ muncul samar-samar dipipinya.

"A… apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada tak menyangka.

"Kejutan!" teriak tiga orang itu.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanpa mempedulikan yang lain, Sebastian berjalan mendekati Ciel.

"Bukan. Ini ide mereka bertiga, kok! Aku hanya membantu! Lagipula kau kan juga sering membantuku!" jelas Ciel sambil membuang muka. Entah kenapa wajahnya memanas. Sebastian merasa hatinya melonjak. Ada desakan kuat untuk memeluk anak dihadapannya ini, tapi hari ini Sebastian tak ingin membuatnya kesal.

"Kami juga membuat makanan ini untukmu, lho!" Grell menggantung di lengan Sebastian seperti biasa dan mengulurkan piring berisi _sandwich_. Sebastian mengambilnya satu. "Ahhh! Kyaaa! Sebastian mengambilnya! Kau mengambilnya untuk Grell, kan?"

Sementara Grell loncat-loncat dan heboh sendiri, Undertaker dan Agni menyingkir. Meninggalkan Sebastian dengan Ciel ditengah.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sebastian. Ciel mendongak.

"Rasanya aku sudah bilang kalau mereka yang punya ide. Ngapain berterima kasih padaku? Lagipula… harusnya aku yang berterima kasih," Sebastian tersenyum hangat.

"Hei, Undertaker! Apa kau sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini Sebastian sering tersenyum? Bukannya menyeringai seperti biasa?" bisik Agni.

"Ha? Benar juga! Aku tak menyadarinya," jawab Undertaker.

"Jangan-jangan Ciel mengubahnya."

"Mungkin. Yah, kurasa nanti akan jadi tambah menarik!"

"Terima kasih, Dewi Kali!"

Ciel menghirup napas panjang dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Sebastian. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu merasa berdebar menghadapi Phantomhive yang tidak biasa ini. Jarak mereka hanya dua kaki dan mereka saling memandang langsung ke mata. Si rambut biru mendongak, sementara si rambut hitam menunduk. Pria itu tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu. Suasananya sangat mendukung. Apa mungkin penantiannya selama ini untuk merasakan bibir manis Ciel seutuhnya akan…

"Nih! William menitipkannya padaku!" kata Ciel sambil mengacungkan Kartu Mahasiswa baru Sebastian. Sebastian tercengang tapi kemudian tak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Terima kasih!"

Keempat lainnya tercengang. Sebastian tertawa begitu lepas. Sesuatu yang Undertaker, Agni, juga Grell saja belum pernah dengar.

Tak lama sebuah teriakan dari arah gedung asrama menarik indra pendengaran mereka.

"HWAAAA! KENAPA DAPURKU JADI AMBURADUL BEGINI?"

Sebastian menyeringai pada empat makhluk dihadapannya.

"Hm, kalian nakal, ya!" ketiga lainnya saling pandang dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Sementara Ciel, mau tak mau dia tersenyum simpul juga. Bagaimana pun juga yang paling bertanggung jawab pada kehancuran dapur adalah dia.

**XXX**

**AT THE MIDNIGHT**

Sesekali Ciel mengusap kedua telapak tangannya. Berharap itu dapat mengurangi dinginnya angin malam yang menggigit kulit tak tertutupnya. Sementara Sebastian yang sejak tadi mengekor di belakangnya, menatap khawatir. Kenapa perjalanan ke kamar mereka tiba-tiba jadi terasa lama begini?

"Ciel!" si empunya nama menoleh ke asal suara. Dan yang dia dapati adalah teman sekamarnya mengulurkan tangan padanya. Alis kirinya terangkat.

"Ha?"

"Boleh?" tanya Sebastian. Membuat si mata biru makin bingung. "Apa boleh kalau kita jalan sambil bergandengan tangan?"

"Hih? Enak saja! Memangnya aku ini anak kecil?"

Selagi Ciel sibuk pasang tampang jaim, Sebastian menyelipkan tangan kanannya di tangan kiri Ciel.

"Hei!" Ciel bersumpah bahwa jantungnya meloncat saat Sebastian melakukan itu. Sebastian meletakkan telunjuk kirinya di bibir Ciel. Ssssttt. Bisiknya.

Akhirnya Ciel berhenti memprotes. Dia membiarkan telapak tangannya menghangat dalam genggaman Sebastian. Tangan? _Please_, deh! Saat ini hampir keseluruhan dirinya _melting_! Dia jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin udara dingin menusuk tulang yang tadi dia rasakan langsung hilang karena sebuah genggaman?

Dia sangat bersyukur saat pintu kamar mereka terlihat juga. Tapi waktu dia mau menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sebastian, si _raven_ itu malah menariknya ke pelukannya.

"E-Eh! Apa-apaan kau! Lepas! Atau aku akan teriak!" ujar Ciel panik saat kedua tangan Sebastian melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Aku akan melepasmu kalau kau mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa pesta tadi… kau yang menyiapkannya," sahut Sebastian sambil menatap lurus ke mata biru Ciel.

"Apaan sih? Itu sudah lewat! Dan aku nggak bohong kalau itu semua rencana yang lain! Bukan aku!" jawab Ciel yang sudah mulai berani menantang pandangan Sebastian.

"Aku tak menanyakan soal rencana. Tapi PERSIAPAN! Itu masakanmu, kan?" Sebastian makin mengencangkan pelukannya hingga tubuh Ciel makin menempel padanya. Pemuda yang lebih kecil berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi sulit. Dia seperti terjebak di semen yang mengering.

"Iya! Iya! Lepaskan aku!" akhirnya Ciel menyerah. Sebastian melepas kekangannya.

"Nah! Kalau begitu kan enak! Kau tak perlu malu jika berbuat baik, _Little Man_!" ujar Sebastian yang dengan cueknya membuka pintu kamar dan masuk duluan. Meninggalkan Ciel yang masih berdiri di koridor sambil melongo.


	7. Chapter 7 : Big Fat Liar

**AN :**

**Disclaimer (buat Chap 1-7) :**Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. Terus judul film yang saya pakai buat judul chapter itu punya sutradara, produser, dan production house masing-masing yang tak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu karena emang nggak tau ;p

**Warning : **AU, Shonen-ai**  
**

Makasih buat teman-teman yang suka sama fic ini dan ngedukung nekochan! Meow!

**Arashiyama Misaki** : Soal Ciel yang pinter…ya bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi itu juga karena dia rajin belajar. Hehe…iya…makasih ya buat semangat ala POM POM Girls-nya!

**reiyu chan** : Hehe…baca aja chap ini. Thanks a lot buat review-nya!

**SabakuNoRinko** : Arigatou buat masukan dan review-na! ^_^

**Flat-Face'Akai'** : Arigatou untuk review-nya! Syukur kalo kamu suka yang ini.

**yovphcutez** : Udah saya update nih! Lanjut bacanya, ya! Thanks tuk review-nya!

**Arachou Natsu** : I'm coming, Natsu-chan! Thanks buat review-nya, ya!

**Shu AliCiel** : aih! Saya lemah sama kitty eyes. Mudah-mudahan chap ini termasuk panjang, ya! Makasih banyak buat review-nya!

**Yunoki touya** : Makasih, ya! Salam keal, touya-san! Mohon bantuannya juga.

**Umii E Miisa** : Thank you karena udah baca fic ini n ngereview. Arigatou!

**Yufa Ichibi's** : Terima kasih, Arigatou, Thank you, udah baca n review fic ini!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki** : Tak ada kata terlambat untuk menerima kebaikan. Makasih banyak ya karena baca fic ini plus review. Arigatou.

Okeh! Daripada banyak omong, enjoy this!

* * *

**~ BIG FAT LIAR ~**

**IN THE MORNING**

Ekor mata Sebastian melirik Ciel yang sedang kalang kabut. Sejak tadi anak itu sibuk berputar-putar mencari pasangan kaus kaki satu-satunya yang bersih. Sebastian menyeringai dan dengan tenang memandang keluar jendela. Menunggu. Akhirnya Ciel menyerah dan memilih duduk di tempat tidur Sebastian.

"Hwaaa! Kemana kaos kakiku?" Ciel menggerak-gerakkan jempol kakinya yang belum terbungkus. "Padahal yang lain belum kucuci!"

"Salah sendiri! Kemarin kan libur!" tanggap Sebastian.

"He? Kemarin kan aku sibuk membuat kejutan untukmu, tahu!" omel Ciel.

"Tak pakai juga tak masalah, kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Bukan apa-apa! Masalahnya akhir-akhir ini panas. Kakiku sering berkeringat."

"Khk," Sebastian menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Wajah Ciel memerah begitu menyadari ucapannya.

"Sudah! Nggak lucu!"

"Mm… kalau aku menemukannya, boleh kupakaikan?" Sebastian berkacak pinggang menghadap Ciel. Si kecil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau menyembunyikannya?" Ciel berteriak tertahan. Sebastian menjawab dengan senyum lebar yang nyaris menghilangkan kedua matanya. Si mata biru menyapu rambutnya dengan wajah jengah dan helaan napas panjang. Dia mengulurkan kakinya yang belum terbungkus kaus kaki.

Sebastian mengernyitkan alis. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Ciel sambil memperhatikan reaksi anak itu. Anak itu diam saja. Kemudian dia berlutut di depan anak itu dan mendongak lagi seolah meminta izin. Anak itu hanya mendongak ke langit-langit sambil menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya. Sambil tersenyum si _raven_ mengambil kaus kaki dari kantung celananya, menyentuh kaki Ciel yang seputih dan selembut pualam, dan berlama-lama memainkan jari jemarinya di replika vas cina hidup itu. Saat dia mau mendaratkan kecupan disana…

"Hei, hei, hei! Apa-apaan ini, hah?" tangan kanan Ciel menjambak rambut Sebastian ke belakang sementara tangan kirinya sudah mengepalkan tinju. Wajahnya memerah dengan geraman diujung bibirnya. "Kau memang nggak bisa dipercaya! Kemarin aku baik padamu bukan berarti kau bisa macam-macam, ya!"

Sebastian tetap tenang. Dia menangkap tangan kiri Ciel dan menarik anak itu ke pelukannya. Lalu dia langsung mencuri cium dari bibir mungil si kecil. "Itu balasan karena kau baik padaku."

Ciel sebenarnya sudah siap-siap mengamuk, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya terasa amat panas sehingga matanya tertutup uap dan menjadi kabur. Tubuhnya juga lemas lantaran jantungnya memukul dadanya dengan ganas. Sebastian terduduk di lantai dengan kaki membuka lebar dan tubuh Ciel ada diatasnya. Dalam pelukannya. Akhirnya untuk beberapa detik posisi mereka tetap begitu sampai…

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Ciel dan Sebastian terkesiap. Ciel langsung bangkit berdiri dengan wajah yang merah merona. Meskipun kesal dan merasa terganggu, Sebastian sama sekali tak menyesal karena dia tetap bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu disaat yang paling manis. Karena Ciel kelihatannya masih syok, Sebastian berinisiatif membuka pintu. Wajahnya yang tadi cerah berubah keruh saat dilihatnya siapa yang datang.

"Ah, kau teman sekamar Ciel? Sebastian, ya? Aku mau jemput Ciel," kata Agni versi lebih pendek dihadapan Sebastian dengan lagak sengak. Sebastian tak menjawab. Dia malah memberi pelototan penuh rasa marah ke anak yang tak lain Soma.

"Eh, eh, ke-kenapa malah me-melotot?" kata Soma takut-takut.

"Jangan dekati Ciel!" tegas Sebastian.

"Eh?" Soma _sweatdrop_.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Sebastian? Jangan menakutinya begitu!" Ciel muncul di belakang Sebastian.

"Siapa yang menakutinya? Aku tak menakutinya, iya kan?" kini Sebastian tersenyum pada Soma dengan tampang ramah. Soma malah semakin takut. 'Kepribadian ganda, kepribadian ganda,' pikirnya.

"Ya, sudah! Yuk!" Ciel berjalan meninggalkan Soma dan Sebastian yang masih berdiri di posisinya semula. Soma menoleh bolak-balik ke Ciel lalu Sebastian dengan bingung dan akhirnya…

"CIEEELL! Tunggu akuuuu!"

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

Ciel mengedarkan pandangannya ke seantero cafetaria. Hari ini tempat itu sangat _crowded_. Semua meja terisi. Masih ada meja sih. Tapi meja itu milik tiga orang itu. Sebastian dan kedua sahabat kacaunya. Sebenarnya setelah kejadian tadi pagi, dia agak malas bertemu dengan Sebastian. Apalagi kalau bersama teman-temannya. Nanti dia cerita yang bukan-bukan, lagi!

Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Akhirnya dengan langkah yang berat, dia berjalan ke tempat tiga orang itu. Meja di dekat jendela dengan _view_ taman dan sofa untuk tiga orang lengkap dengan tiga kursi biasa. Intinya, meja itu sebenarnya _available_ untuk enam orang, tapi sepertinya ada aturan tertulis di udara yang menyebutkan bahwa tempat itu privat untuk mereka bertiga.

"_Namaste_, Ciel!" sapa Agni. Ciel tersenyum kecut dan melirik ke Sebastian yang menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Boleh duduk disini?" tanyanya dengan wajah asam.

"Tentu saja. Pacar Sebastian adalah kakak ipar kami," jawab Undertaker sambil ber-_high five_ dengan Sebastian.

"Cih! Aku mau makan di taman saja!" Ciel mengangkat nampannya lagi.

"Cieeeel!" suara wanita cempreng muncul di belakangnya. Lizzie.

"Eh?" wajah Ciel bertambah asam. Suara berisik yang mengganggu bukanlah obat yang tepat untuk mengobati betenya. Tapi ternyata bukan Ciel saja yang merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan gadis pirang itu, pria berambut gelap di hadapan mereka pun lebih lebih tak menyukainya.

"Tempat lain penuh. Kita duduk disini saja, ya!" Lizzie menarik Ciel duduk disana. "Tak apa-apa kan ya, Kakak-Kakak?"

Agni mengangguk semangat karena tertular antusiasme Lizzie. Tapi dia lekas menyesalinya karena Sebastian dan Undertaker sama-sama menggeram dan mengeluarkan _death glare_ mereka yang paling mematikan.

"Kau makan apa Ciel? Ya, ampun! Kau harus banyak makan kalsium agar badanmu tambah tinggi!" walau Sebastian benci Lizzie, toh dia tak bisa menahan senyum saat mendengar komentar gadis itu. Apalagi saat dia melihat wajah Ciel memerah karena kesal. Mengagumkan.

"Coba scotel ini! Ini banyak kalsiumnya karena mengandung susu, lho! Aaaaa!" Lizzie mengulurkan sendoknya ke depan mulut Ciel. Tadinya Ciel mau mengelak dan memaki-maki gadis itu, tapi demi dilihatnya wajah Sebastian yang mulai keruh, dia membuka mulut dengan senang hati.

"Aaaa!" katanya manja dengan ekor mata yang tak lepas dari Sebastian. Lizzie bertepuk tangan senang saat potongan scotel di sendoknya di lahap cowok pujaannya. Dia langsung saja mengecup pipi Ciel.

"Ciel cuuuuuuttttteeee sekali!" katanya setelah duduk di kursinya kembali.

"Hh… te-terima kasih, Lizzie!" jawab Ciel dengan berat hati.

"Be-berarti… aku dan Ciel ciuman secara tak langsung, dong? Kyaaa!" Lizzie heboh sendiri saat mau melahap scotel di sendoknya. Sendok bekas mulut Ciel. Ciel menyentuh dahinya. Darahnya sudah naik keubun-ubun lantaran dia yakin telah menjadi tontonan semua orang berkat suara berisik gadis tolol itu, tapi demi balas dendam, dia menahan diri.

Dia melirik ke Sebastian lagi dan sangat terkejut dengan ekspresi yang dipasang pria dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam itu. Daripada dibilang marah, ekspresi Sebastian lebih pantas disebut… terluka? Pria itu menunduk lama sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan meja dengan lesu. Kedua sahabatnya memandang dirinya sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak pimpinan mereka.

"Eh? Kakak-Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Lizzie dengan heran.

'Ah, biar saja!' ujar Ciel dalam hati untuk menetralisir perasaan bersalahnya. Ha? Perasaan bersalah? Apa tidak salah?

**XXX**

**IN THE EVENING**

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar, Ciel memikirkan perbincangannya dengan Mr. Aberline tadi sore. Sesuatu yang tidak dia duga. Kenyataan yang membuatnya syok, marah, sedih, ah pokoknya kacau. Perbincangan itu berputar lagi di memori otaknya.

_**- flashback -**_

"_Wah, terima kasih ya Ciel! Kau sangat membantuku!" ucap Mr. Aberline, dosen Strategi Bisnis-nya*. Mr. Aberline meminta Ciel, yang notabene murid terbaiknya, untuk memeriksa paper anak-anak tingkat tiga. Sebuah kehormatan untuk Ciel. Apalagi dia juga mendapat ilmu baru setiap berdebat dengan dosen._

"_Tak apa, Mr. Aberline. Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya dan ilmu diluar jam kuliah."_

"_Aku punya buku bagus. Akan kuberikan untukmu. Hm… mana, ya? Ah, ini dia!" Mr. Aberline mengulurkan sebuah buku tebal dengan judul Bisnis dan Dunia**._

"_Ha? Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau saya pinjam saja?" tanya Ciel tak enak._

"_Sudah, itu untukmu saja. Aku masih punya banyak jika kau mau pinjam," Ciel menatap buku itu dengan mata berbinar. Buku setebal itu, dia tak akan sanggup membelinya sendiri. Tapi kini buku itu ada ditangannya secara gratis._

"_Terima kasih, Mr. Aberline."_

"_Hm… aku selalu suka anak bersemangat sepertimu. Oh iya! Kalau Strategi Bisnis, kau tanya saja pada Michaelis. Dia jago, lho! Kalian sekamar, kan?" Ciel nyaris menjatuhkan bukunya demi mendengar pernyataan dari dosen yang dikaguminya itu. Dan sekarang… ada yang konslet diotaknya atau apa?_

"_Maksud Anda, Sebastian Michaelis?" Mr. Aberline mengangguk. "Si mesum yang nggak lulus-lulus itu?"_

_**- end of flashback -**_

Kepalanya pening seketika. Semua yang dia dengar sama sekali tak masuk akal. Tapi yang dia lihat, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya percaya. Percaya bahwa Sebastian itu memang sosok penuh rahasia. Ah, bagaimana kalau disebut penuh kepalsuan? Pembohong besar. Itu terdengar lebih cocok.

Ciel berdiri ragu di depan kamarnya. Tapi akhirnya dia putuskan untuk membukanya setelah menghela napas panjang. Diangkatnya kepala yang tertuju ke lantai dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat pemandangan di atas sofa.

Seorang gadis duduk di atas Sebastian dan mereka berciuman dengan ganas. Dari desahan si gadis, Ciel tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan lidah Sebastian di dalam mulutnya. Tangan kedua orang itu juga tak bisa diam. Si gadis sibuk meremat rambut Sebastian, sementara pria itu memainkan jari jemarinya dibalik rok si gadis. Ciel merasa jijik bukan main. Bukan ini yang ingin dia lihat di kamarnya saat pulang dengan badan lelah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku! KELUAR!" Ciel berteriak sampai napasnya terengah. Itu cukup berhasil membuat kedua orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Gadis itu kelihatan terkejut sementara Sebastian mengeluarkan seringaian yang biasa.

"Ah, sepertinya rekan kecilmu sudah kembali. Aku akan pergi. Atau… kau mau melanjutkannya di kamarku saja? Rita sedang pulang kampung," ujar gadis itu sambil membenahi pakaiannya yang agak berantakan.

"Maaf, Beast! Tapi aku terlanjur kehilangan seleraku. Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja!" Sebastian memberikan kerlingan pada gadis itu. Gadis itu memberikan kecupan cepat di bibir Sebastian dan melangkah ke arah Ciel.

"Aku sangat berharap kita dapat melanjutkannya, lho!" serunya saat melewati Ciel. Begitu gadis itu keluar, Ciel langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke meja belajarnya dan menaruh ranselnya dengan kasar pula.

"Ka-u! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya disini?" dada Ciel naik turun dengan cepat. Rasa marah yang sedang dia tahan sepertinya bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Caramu menyampaikan rasa cemburu itu buruk sekali, Ciel!" komentar Sebastian tenang.

"Cemburu apa, hah?" Ciel menggebrak meja. Dia memang kesal, tapi kalau cemburu... entahlah.

"Ya, mungkin kau bukannya cemburu karena aku bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Kau cemburu karena kau ingin melakukannya juga kan dengan pacarmu? Kalau kau mau pakai kamar ini bilang saja! Atau, kau mau kita kencan ganda? Kau dengan Lizzie diatas dan aku dengan Beast di bawah. Hm…!" jawab Sebastian santai. Sementara itu Ciel sudah panas kuping dan panas hati. Dia meremat meja belajar dengan gigi yang nyaris bergemeretak. Masih berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya.

_**- flashback -**_

"_Maksud Anda apa? Dia bahkan belum lulus-lulus sampai sekarang. Apa yang bisa kupelajari dari dia?" tanya Ciel dengan penasaran. Sempat terpikir olehnya kalau Mr. Aberline hanya bercanda, tetapi pria polos seperti beliau rasanya…_

"_Sebenarnya dia sudah bisa lulus sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, tak ada yang tahu kenapa dia tak juga memulai skripsinya. Padahal nilai-nilainya sangat memuaskan, lho!" Ciel masih terbengong-bengong._

"_Kau pasti tahu bahwa Michaelis itu anak salah satu donatur di kampus ini, kan?" Ciel mengangguk. "Kau juga tahu Taka Enterprises, kan? Salah satu donatur terbesar kampus kita. Bukankah kau mengidolakan Mr. Tanaka?" lagi-lagi Ciel hanya mengangguk. Mr. Aberline menaikkan alis._

"_Jadi… kau tak tahu kalau Michaelis itu adalah anak Mr. Tanaka dan calon pewaris dari Taka Enterprises?" kali ini Ciel benar-benar menjatuhkan bukunya._

"_Ma… mana mungkin? Mr. Tanaka kan orang Jepang. Tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Sebastian," Ciel tersenyum kaku saking syoknya. Setengah wajahnya membatu._

"_Mr. Tanaka itu kan juga punya darah Inggris. Lagipula dia menikahi Lady Inggris tulen. Ciel, kau benar-benar tak tahu, ya? Sekedar informasi saja, aku menyuruhmu belajar padanya karena selama dua tahun ini dia menjadi otak dari ekspansi besar-besaran produksi teh Taka ke seluruh dunia. Dia sering keluar kampus sampai larut karena urusan bisnis."_

_**- end of flashback -**_

Ciel berjalan dan berhenti di depan Sebastian. Sebastian yang masih duduk di sofa mendongak dan memandanginya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Sebastian, berapa usiamu? 24? 25? 26?" tanya Ciel.

"Kenapa? Tumben sekali kau peduli!"

"Aku hanya memikirkan saja apa yang selama ini telah kau lakukan. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sex? Hanya sex? Kau bisa dapatkan gadis seperti apapun diluaran sana! Apa sesuatu diluar sana membuatmu takut? Pengecut!" Sebastian menautkan kedua alisnya. Marah. Dia bangkit, menggenggam siku Ciel dengan kasar dan mendesaknya ke dinding. Ciel mengaduh sedikit karena punggungnya terbentur.

"Kau, mulai membuatku kesal, _Little Man_!" geram Sebastian.

"Kenapa? Karena aku satu-satunya anak yang tak berhasil kau tiduri?" balas Ciel tak kalah berani. "Kau tampan, kaya, pintar, jenius, kau nyaris _perfect_, Sebastian. Apa yang membuatmu terus mengurung diri disini, hah? Apa benar-benar hanya karena sex?"

Sebastian menangkap dagu Ciel dan mengangkatnya dengan kasar.

"Kau… tak mengerti apapun! Kau tak mengerti!"

"Aku memang TAK mengerti dan aku TIDAK mau mengerti! Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu… orang yang dikaruniai banyak berkah sepertimu melewatkannya begitu saja? Kau punya segalanya. Kau beruntung hidup mewah dan mendapat pendidikan yang pantas. Tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya!"

"Aku! Dengan keadaanku yang pas-pasan begini, aku tak berharap terlalu banyak menjadi salah satu penghuni tempat ini. Karena itu aku merasa beruntung aku berada disini saat ini. Aku berjuang keras agar sampai disini. Banyak keringat yang harus kukorbankan maka aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya! Aku akan maju apapun yang terjadi."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ingin berada disini tapi tidak bisa? Mereka dan aku tak punya harta sepertimu dimana kau hanya tinggal memilih universitas mana yang kau suka! Mereka yang tidak bisa kuliah disini karena tak punya kepandaian yang sama denganmu padahal mereka ingin! Sikapmu… sikapmu itu sama saja dengan menghina mereka! Menghina kami! Menghinaku! Dan yang paling parah… kau menghina kelebihanmu! Anugrahmu! Eksistensimu! Apa kau pernah memikirkannya?"

Sebastian terperangah menghadapi kesungguhan, kemarahan, dan kesedihan dimata Ciel. Dia melepas dagu Ciel dan membiarkan anak itu mengalihkan wajah. Tapi dia bisa melihat bahu anak itu berguncang.

"Kau itu memang idiot! Tolol! Bodoh!" maki Ciel dan makin jelas terdengarlah suaranya yang goyah. Sebastian mengangkat dagu anak itu agar menghadap kearahnya. Kali ini dengan lembut. Dilihatnya mata Ciel berkaca-kaca dan air mata mulai menggantung di ekor matanya. Membuat mata birunya terlihat sedikit blur. Indah.

"Kau… menangis untukku?" Sebastian menghapus setitik air mata yang sudah jatuh di pipi Ciel dengan ibu jarinya. Tapi itu malah membuat bendungan airmata Ciel pecah. Tangisnya semakin deras. Dia menghalau tangan Sebastian dan menutup isaknya dengan lengan.

Sebastian mendekat, melingkupi anak itu dengan pelukan hangat dan kali ini Ciel tak menolak. Dia menggenggam erat-erat kaus Sebastian dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria yang lebih tinggi tersebut. Menangis sepuas-puasnya. Sementara si pria yang lebih besar membenamkan hidungnya di rambut si yang lebih kecil.

Sebastian menikmati setiap detik dari saat itu. Bertemu dengan anak ini adalah sebuah hal yang sangat luar biasa. Mukjizat. Entah berapa banyak lagi dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk kehangatan, kepedulian, kasih sayang, dan yang terpenting terima kasih karena memperkenalkan cinta.

Hanya Ciel yang membuatnya berbuat sesuatu tanpa mengharap balasan.

Hanya Ciel yang setiap kali menyita perhatian dan pikirannya.

Hanya Ciel yang dapat membuatnya terlupa dari kebiasaan jeleknya.

Hanya Ciel yang membuatnya berpikir tentang cita-cita.

Hanya kata-kata Ciel yang mampu membangkitkan hasratnya untuk berjalan menuju sebuah impian.

Hanya anak itu yang berani mengungkapkan segala kebobrokannya.

Hanya dia yang menangis untuknya.

Ciel telah menuntunnya pada arah hidup yang lebih baik entah disadari anak itu atau tidak.

"Lalu… apa yang sudah kau ketahui?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyesap wangi lavender di rambut Ciel.

"K-Kau a-anak Mr. Tanaka," jawab Ciel yang masih sesunggukan. Dia langsung mendongak ke Sebastian dan berkata, "Tapi itu tak akan merubah apapun! Kau tetap si mesum! Si menyebalkan! Tuan pedofil nggak guna!"

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, Ciel. Aku sudah lama. Lama sekali menunggu ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu padaku. Seseorang yang melihatku bukan sebagai putra Tanaka dan penerus Taka melainkan hanya sebagai Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel menarik diri dari Sebastian. Dia tersenyum lemah sebelum menyeka air mata dengan lengan bajunya. Kemeja Hugo Boss dari Sebastian. Sebastian menempelkan tangan besarnya ke pipi Ciel dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata disana.

"Ternyata kau cengeng juga ya, _Little Man_!"

"Biar! Aku tak pernah menangis tahu! Aku paling tak tahan menghadapi orang bodoh sepertimu!"

Masih dengan tangan di pipi Ciel, Sebastian melangkah mendekat. Dengan lembut pula diangkatnya sedikit wajah anak itu hingga mata mereka bertemu. Emosi yang bercampur baur terlihat jelas di mata mereka. Air mengalir di mata biru Ciel dan meredam api di mata merah Sebastian. Sebastian menundukkan wajahnya agar lebih dekat ke wajah Ciel dan kini bibir mereka hanya terpisah beberapa mili. Napas mereka beradu. Ciel menarik napas panjang sebelum bibir mereka bertambah dekat.

"Tunggu!" Ciel melebarkan telapak tangannya di wajah Sebastian. Dengan nada bergetar karena kesal, Ciel menambahkan, "Kau ini ya! Tak ada puas-puasnya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Lho! Kupikir kau menginginkannya juga."

"Mana mau aku diberi bibir bekas orang lain, ha?" Sebastian tersenyum nakal.

"Ho… jadi, kalau tadi aku tidak ciuman dengan Beast, kau mau kucium, begitu?" wajah Ciel memerah.

"Aku doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian, deh!" jawab Ciel untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu bukan jawabannya, Ciel!"

"Yang jelas, aku hanya mau ciuman dengan orang yang memang kusukai. Bukannya semua orang seperti kamu!" Sebastian menatap Ciel lama sebelum akhirnya memaksa anak itu menghadap padanya dengan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Ciel…," Ciel menatap keseriusan Sebastian sambil menganga. Mau apa dia? "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang lain!"

"Apa urusanmu?" balas Ciel. "Aku saja tak pernah melarangmu berhubungan dengan siapapun! Aku tak keberatan kau melakukan apapun dengan Grell, Ranmao, atau siapalah asal tidak di kamarku!"

Sebastian menarik napas panjang. Tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi si keras kepala dihadapannya itu.

"Aku membawa Ranmao dan Beast karena… aku cemburu!" jawab Sebastian. Ciel terhenyak. "Aku cemburu pada si gadis berisik itu, cowok bodoh itu, juga siapapun yang mencoba mengambilmu dariku! Aku benci melihatmu senang berada dekat dengan mereka sementara tidak denganku! Aku kesal padamu karena kau menikmati kebersamaanmu dengan mereka, sementara aku tak bisa menikmati kebersamaanku dengan orang lain karena kamu!"

"Se-bas-ti-an? Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Ciel berjuang keras menjaga intonasi suaranya. Padahal debaran jantungnya mulai memaksanya untuk bersuara cempreng seperti Lizzie.

"_I love you_!" kata Sebastian. Ciel tersenyum mengejek biarpun dia merasa jantungnya melonjak keluar dari rongganya.

"Dan aku mungkin orang keseribu yang pernah mendengar itu dari mulutmu!" katanya. Kali ini suaranya mulai terdengar bergetar. Dia berkelit dari cengkraman Sebastian. Sebastian menggeleng.

"Jujur saja. Kau yang pertama," Ciel terpaku mendengar dan melihat kesungguhan di mata pria itu. Wajahnya memanas dengan cepat seperti direbus dalam air mendidih.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" tanyanya ragu. "Kalau kau pikir cara ini akan…"

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan kata cinta untuk siapapun. Karena kenyataannya aku tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh mencintai mereka. Kini aku sadar kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Ciel!" potong Sebastian dengan tampang lebih serius.

"Kau gila, Sebastian! Benar-benar gila!" ujarnya sambil berbalik menuju kamar mandi, mengurung diri, dan sadar bahwa dia tak akan bisa keluar dari sana dengan wajah semerah mata Sebastian seperti saat ini.

* * *

**AN :**

*Emang ada apa mata kuliah begitu? Maaf maaf ya kalo salah. Namanya juga ngarang.

** Buku ini amat sangat fiksi. Jangan dicari di toko terdekat manapun.


	8. Chapter 8 : Cellular

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Judul-judul film yang saya pakai buat judul chapter itu punya sutradara, produser, dan production house masing-masing yang tak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu karena emang nggak tau ;p

Lirik lagu yang ada di chap ini punyanya One Republic dengan judul Someone to Save You

**Warning : **AU, Shonen-ai

* * *

Dan demi kepuasan pribadi saya, saya mau berterima kasih pada :

**reiyu chan** : I already update, reiyu chan! Thanks for your attention & review!

**SabakuNoRinko** : Makasih untuk review-nya, Rinko-san! ^-^

**Umiikpmft** : Arigatou dah baca en review fic ini ya Umii-san!

**Sara Hikari** : Terima kasih sekali karena suka sama fic2 saya, Hikari-san!

**Flat-Face'Akai**' : Thanks a lot buat review-nya ya Akai-san! ^-^

**Arachou Natsu** : Ini lanjutannya, lho Natsu-chan! Makasih ya dah baca n review fic ini!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki** : Hai! Saya apdet! Thanks for your review, Kuchiki-san!

**yovphcutez** : Domo Arigatou buat kesetiannya baca n review fic ini, yovphcutez-chan!

**Arashiyama Misak**i : Haha! Namanya juga fic! Apalagi kalo yang ngarang nekochan! Nggak ada yang namanya akal sehat! XD. Thanks a lot for your review, Misaki-san!

**sasutennaru** : Thank you n Domo Arigatou dah baca n review ini fic ya sasutennaru-san! ^-^

**Sayurii Dei-chan** : Makasih banyak dah diingetin soal Disclaimer. Disclaimernya kurangkap semua di chap 7 he...he... Soalnya sebelumnya saya terlalu songong (nggak mau dibilang bego) soal tata cara nulis di FFN ini. Thank you so much dah baca n review fic ini, Sayurii-san!

**Yufa Ichibi's **: Ok! I apdet! Arigatou gozaimasu dah baca n review fic ini, Yufa-san!

Well, nggak usah banyak basa basi lagi, **ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

* * *

**~ CELLULAR ~**

**IN THE MORNING**

DOK!

Phantomhive!

DOK! DOK!

Phantomhive!

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Phantomhive!

"Ng~," Ciel terbangun lantaran telinganya mendengar suara samar-samar yang terdengar berganti-ganti antara bunyi ketukan pintu dan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Makin lama suara itu makin jelas.

Dengan malas Ciel menendang selimutnya dan bangkit duduk dalam keadaan mata masih tertutup. Dikucek-kuceknya mata dan sesekali digaruk rambutnya sampai akhirnya kepalanya terkulai lagi di bahu kanannya. Baru saja leleran saliva pertamanya mau keluar…

"PHANTOMHIVE!"

DOAK! DOAK!

Slurp! Ciel nggak jadi ngeces. Kini dia terjaga sepenuhnya. Sambil menggerutu Ciel turun dari kasurnya. Ah, leganya waktu dia melihat Sebastian tak ada di kamar. Sepertinya si _raven_ itu tetap pergi olahraga seperti hari-hari biasanya. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih tak nyaman bersama pria itu setelah kejadian semalam.

Dia berjalan malas ke arah pintu berisik yang merusak paginya itu dan membukanya dengan kasar. Yang menerima _deathglare_ darinya di pagi buta ini adalah…William.

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi begini sudah mengganggu!" seru Ciel jutek. Tapi dia langsung sadar satu hal. Kalau William jadi kerajinan membangunkan dirinya, maka alasannya sudah pasti itu, kan?

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Ya, orangtuamu menelepon. Dasar bocah tidak tahu terima kasih!" William beranjak meninggalkan Ciel dengan langkah-langkahnya yang panjang. Ciel jadi merasa bersalah juga. Karena itu tanpa pikir panjang, setelah mengunci kamar, dia langsung berlari menyusul William.

Walau sepanjang perjalanan Ciel sudah meminta maaf, William hanya diam dengan tampang kakunya yang biasa. Akhirnya Ciel kesal sendiri dan bertindak masa bodoh. Lagipula sejak awal mereka memang tidak pernah akrab. Dengan cepat suasana hatinya berubah saat didengarnya suara yang sudah amat dirindukannya dari gagang telepon. Ayahnya. Vincent Phantomhive.

"Hai, Nak! Apa kabar?" Ciel tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Betapa dia merindukan panggilan itu. 'Nak'.

"Baik Ayah! Bagaimana dengan Ayah? Juga ibu?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Mm…apa kami mengganggu? Biasanya jam segini kau masih tidur kan, ya?" walau tahu ayahnya tak akan bisa melihatnya, Ciel tetap saja menggeleng.

"Aku senang kalian menelepon."

"Ayah dan Ibu mungkin akan membelikanmu ponsel untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu Desember nanti. Sabar, ya!" jelas Vincent.

Percaya atau tidak, Ciel memang tak pernah punya ponsel. Hari gini tak punya ponsel? Mungkin itu adalah ungkapan yang tepat untuknya. Beberapa orang jelas-jelas merendahkannya. Hanya saja sifatnya yang memang menganut peribahasa 'anjing menggonggong khafilah berlalu' telah menolongnya dari percobaan bunuh diri karena malu.

Untuk keluarganya, ponsel itu termasuk barang mewah yang tidak perlu. Mereka selalu bersama-sama setiap saat dan tak ada alasan untuk menggunakan benda itu. Tapi sekarang, saat mereka jauh, baru terasa bahwa benda itu pasti sangat bermanfaat.

Selama ini Ciel selalu menerima telepon dari orangtuanya di kantor petugas administrasi dengan resiko hanya bisa berbincang di pagi hari. Sebelum jam setengah 8. Sebelum kampus buka. Dia pun harus rela diawasi atau lebih tepatnya dicuri dengar oleh orang-orang di dalam kantor tersebut. Tapi itu tak masalah.

Dia sadar betul bahwa orangtuanya sudah cukup kalang kabut mengiriminya wesel setiap bulan. Mana mungkin dia merengek-rengek minta dibelikan ponsel pada mereka. Memang sih, uang kuliahnya disokong oleh beasiswa dan bantuan dari juragan tehnya. Tapi untuk buku-buku, perlengkapan sehari-hari, tentu saja harus ditanggung sendiri. Dan Phantomhive memang keluarga yang seperti itu. Harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi. Meskipun ditawari bantuan penuh oleh bos mereka, mereka tak mau sepenuhnya bergantung pada orang lain.

Lagipula Ciel juga merasa tidak butuh-butuh ponsel amat. Dia tinggal di asrama dan sudah pasti jika punya urusan dengan temannya, mereka bisa langsung ketemu setiap saat. Kalau pun tidak bisa ketemu langsung, ada PC dengan akses internet yang bisa dipakai kapan saja di kamar mereka. Menggunakan internet untuk berhubungan dengan orangtuanya sebenarnya gagasan yang ingin dia ungkapkan. Mereka bisa pakai _web cam_ untuk saling melihat dan bicara. Tapi…membeli ponsel saja orangtuanya belum mampu, apalagi langganan internet! Apalagi kalau punya, mereka pasti kegatelan untuk menghubunginya setiap saat.

"Tak apa, Ayah! Tak perlu memaksakan diri," jawab Ciel.

"Tidak! Tidak! Begini-begini kami sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak uang, lho!"

"Iya, iya! Aku juga akan berusaha mencari kerja sampingan kalau nanti jadwalku tak terlalu padat."

"_No, no, no_! Itu sama sekali tak perlu! Kau tak percaya pada ayahmu ini, Nak? Kalau ayah bisa membiayaimu penuh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu, kami, aku dan ibumu, hanya meminta satu hal. Tugasmu hanyalah belajar. Belajar sungguh-sungguh dan buat kami bangga. Oke?"

"Pasti!" jawab Ciel mantap.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa ada masalah?" waktu ditanya begitu, entah kenapa wajahnya langsung memanas dan mendapati pikirannya tertuju pada Sebastian. Ya, pria itulah masalah utama untuknya.

"Baik. Semuanya lancar. Nilaiku bagus. Temanku banyak. Aku hanya sering sedikiiiit terlambat di jam kuliah pagi hari. Aku juga disukai banyak dosen. Apa itu penjelasan yang cukup?"

"Hahaha! Wah, wah! Anakku memang hebat. Lalu…bagaimana dengan pacar? Jangan-jangan disana kau sudah punya gadis idaman yang mau kau kenalkan pada kami nanti!"

Pacar? Sial! Ciel mendapati dirinya memikirkan Sebastian lagi!

"Hih! Yang seperti itu mana ada? A-aku kan baru semester 1, Ayah! Aku harus konsentrasi. Konsentrasi~," pekik Ciel. Semua mata di ruangan itu langsung tertuju padanya. Mendapati dirinya menjadi tontonan, Ciel mendesis dengan nada mengancam pada ayahnya. "Jangan tanyakan hal begitu lagi!"

"Haha! Iya, iya! Tapi kalau nanti sudah ada, ceritakan pada kami, ya! Eh, ibumu mau bicara, nih!" terdengar suara ribut bahwa gagang telepon di seberang telah berpindah.

"Hai, Ciel-ku, Sayang! Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?" ah, lagi-lagi sebutan yang dirindukannya. 'Sayang' khas-nya Rachel Phantomhive.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu! Ibu?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau dengar. Hihi! Tadi ayahmu menggodamu, ya? Tak usah dengarkan dia. Sekarang kau konsentrasi saja dengan kuliahmu," lagi-lagi, walau tak terlihat oleh ibunya saat ini, Ciel mengangguk mantap.

"Phantomhive! Sebentar lagi sudah jam kuliah!" suara dingin William menggelegar tiba-tiba di belakangnya. Ciel menoleh dan menunjukkan tampang terganggu.

"Ah, sepertinya kau harus berangkat kuliah ya, Sayang?" ternyata suara itu terdengar juga di seberang sana. Tanpa melepas pandangan dinginnya pada William yang juga sama-sama sekaku es, Ciel menjawab 'iya'.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai disini dulu saja ya, Sayang! Lain kali kami akan menelepon lebih pagi. _Bye bye_, Sayang!"

"_Bye_, Bu!"

"Dah, Nak!" sekarang suara itu berganti jadi bariton Vincent lagi.

"Dah, Ayah!" dan tanpa diminta, William langsung menekan tombol di tempat gagang. Membuat sambungan telepon itu terputus sempurna.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?" tanya Ciel sewot.

"Sudah waktunya kau siap-siap untuk kuliah!" jawab William datar.

"Hiih! Tak usah kau beri tahu pun aku juga sudah tahu! Dasar menyebalkan! Wee!" Ciel meninggalkan William dengan tampang mencemooh. Dalam hatinya menyusun kata-kata sumpah serapah. 'Dasar darah dingin! Nggak punya perasaan! Zombie! Sirik kali tuh orang, ya!' dan bla bla bla.

Sesekali tubuh Ciel bergetar saat berjalan kembali ke kamar.

"Huachi!" dia menggosok hidungnya dan menyesali ketololannya yang lupa menyambar jaket atau mengganti celana pendeknya dengan celana panjang. Masalahnya, orangtuanya sudah lama tak menelepon dan itu membuatnya semangat setengah mati. Soal kelakuan William, Ciel menyimpulkan bahwa si kacamata kelimis itu marah karena dia tidak mau membantunya membekuk Sebastian. Yah, Ciel tak ingin pusing-pusing memikirkan dua musuh bebuyutan itu. Masalah antara dirinya dan Sebastian sudah cukup menganggu konsentrasi kuliahnya.

Saat masuk kembali ke kamar, Ciel mendapati Sebastian yang sudah kembali dari olahraga paginya kini sedang mengepak barang-barangnya di koper. Hah? Mengepak?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ciel sambil memperhatikan Sebastian yang sedang menyusun pakaian dan buku-bukunya di koper. Rapi…sekali.

"Kau sendiri dari mana?" Sebastian malah bertanya balik.

"Menerima telepon orangtuaku," jawab Ciel polos. Tapi dia lekas sadar. "HEI! Kan aku yang bertanya duluan!"

Sebastian tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku sendiri," jawab Sebastian singkat.

"Eh?" Ciel terperanjat. Sebastian…mau pindah? Kenapa? Apa dia marah? Tapi…bukankah itu bagus?

"Kenapa?" entah kenapa kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang berusaha ditahan supaya tidak keluar dari bibirnya, meluncur lentur lengkap dengan nada khawatir khas Ciel.

Sebastian menghadap Ciel dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. "Kok, sepertinya kau mulai menikmati keberadaanku disini?"

Wajah Ciel memerah. "Uapa? Uenak saja! Pergi saja sana! Lebih bagus kalau kau nggak ada!" gerutunya. "A-aku hanya…ini terlalu tiba-tiba, kan?"

"Tenang saja. Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk menjawab pernyataan cintaku," merah di wajah Ciel makin dalam.

"Se-sembarangan!"

"_Well_, aku selesai!" Sebastian menatap puas pada kopernya yang sudah tertutup. Setelah itu dia menggenggam pegangannya.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang? Sekarang juga? Ini kan masih pagi!" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Justru karena masih pagi, kan?" Sebastian berdiri di depan Ciel dengan senyum lembut. Akhir-akhir ini pria mesum itu lebih banyak tersenyum. Dan dia merasa mungkin itulah Sebastian yang sebenarnya. Ciel membalas pandangan Sebastian dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia tak mengerti. Sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Dia tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Berada di sekeliling Sebastian memang mengerikan, tetapi kenapa dia punya perasaan bahwa jika dia tak ada akan terasa lebih mengerikan?

"Kau mau tunggu sebentar? Aku…ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan. Tunggu, ya!" Ciel menghambur keluar kamar diiringi tatapan ingin tahu Sebastian. Tak lama dia kembali dengan…sebuah gitar?

"Ha? Kau mau apa? Kau mau menggunakan itu untuk main musik atau memukulku?"

"Berisik! Karena kau bodoh, makanya aku harus memberi wejangan!" Sebastian tersenyum dan akhirnya menaruh perhatian penuh pada apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu. Suasana di antara mereka sedang bagus dan dia tak ingin merusaknya dengan menggoda Ciel.

Ciel duduk di ranjang Sebastian dan mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Sementara itu si raven duduk di lantai. Si rambut biru mulai mengeluarkan suara yang, untuk pria lainnya, terdengar sangat manis. Dia tercengang mendapati anak itu berbakat musik juga.

_._

_Patience, it took you for everything_

_It looked like diamond ring_

_And you wore it so much longer than made sense_

_Apathy, in disguise, crept on you like a spy_

_And hurt you in ways you can't describe_

_Back to the start now_

_I won't let you go this way now_

.

_Honesty is what you need, it sets you free_

_Like someone to save you_

_Let it go, but hurry though, there's undertow_

_And I don't wanna lose you now_

.

Sebastian merasa hatinya tergelitik. Terasa seperti dikorek tanpa izin dan itu membuatnya merasakan seribu kumbang terbang di perutnya sekarang.

.

_Alright, sit down and spill your heart_

_Let's start from the very start_

_Cause I can see by your eyes you're wasted_

_Your energy comes and goes_

_You've taken your time, and know_

_Nothing can change what's happened, so_

_Back to the start now_

_I won't let you go this way now_

_._

_Honesty is what you need, it sets you free_

_Like someone to save you_

_Let it go, but hurry though, there's undertow_

_And I don't wanna lose you now_

_Now_

_._

_Oh my, look how your bright star's faded so_

_How much can you take?_

_._

_Honesty is what you need, it sets you free_

_Like someone to save you_

_Let it go, but hurry though, there's undertow_

_And I don't wanna lose you now_

_Na na, na na na na_

_Someone to save you_

.

Saat Ciel selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sebastian menunduk. Tangannya memijit dahi, berharap itu dapat menahan rasa emosional yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia bahkan tak menyadari Ciel berjalan mendekat. Ciel menyingkirkan tangan di dahi Sebastian. Memaksa si _raven_ itu mendongak dan…

Sebastian membelalakkan matanya saat Ciel mengecup dahinya. Ciel yang itu! Saat Ciel menjauh, wajah anak itu memerah tetapi cibiran tetap setia tersungging diwajahnya.

"Semoga kau berhasil!" katanya.

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

Hari ini akan menjadi hari pertama Sebastian tak ada. Ciel sudah menyusun berbagai acara yang bisa dia lakukan tanpa takut ada Sebastian. Akhirnya…BEBAS! Tapi jadi sedikit bertanya-tanya juga sih. Pertama, kenapa Sebastian memutuskan pindah. Kedua, apa sih yang sedang dilakukan si bodoh itu sampai dia tak kelihatan dimana pun?

Waktu bertanya pada Undertaker dan Agni pun mereka malah terkaget-kaget karena belum tahu apapun. Atau…jangan-jangan dia…bunuh diri, lagi! Ciel langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya. Orang narsis mana ada yang bunuh diri?

**XXX**

**IN THE EVENING**

Ciel duduk di ranjang Sebastian yang mulai hari ini resmi jadi miliknya. Tak disangka, kamar ini jadi terlalu besar jika hanya ditempati sendiri. Ciel menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Cih! Dia tak sedang memikirkan Sebastian, kan?

Sementara itu, si rambut hitam asyik menekuri _notebook_ di kamarnya. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya melihat satu persatu koleksi gambar di _notebook_-nya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Satu folder yang dia buka disana isinya wajah Ciel yang dia potret saat sedang tidur semua! Belum lagi yang dia ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi kalau anak itu sedang belajar di meja belajarnya atau saat sekedar duduk-duduk di taman kampus. Dasar penguntit!

"_I have a kawai time_!" serunya. Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk mencari angin dengan membuka jendela kamarnya. Mencari angin? Alasan macam apa itu? Sebenarnya dia mau mengintip kamar di seberang kolam sana. Diangkatnya teropong kecil tepat di depan matanya dan mengawasi aktivitas apa yang mungkin terjadi di kamar yang dia incar. Seringainya keluar saat melihat bayangan hitam di balik tirai jendela. Dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya sosok itu sedang membuka pakaian. Sebastian mengangkat ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"_Ha…halo? Siapa ini? Kalau mencari Sebastian, dia sudah pindah kamar. Mungkin ponselnya ketinggalan."_

"Hei, hei! Tenang! Ini aku!" jawab Sebastian. "Hm…mentang-mentang sendirian, kau sudah berani membuka pakaian di luar kamar mandi, eh?"

"_Se-sialan kau!"_ seringai Sebastian semakin lebar saat sosok itu membuka jendela dan celingak-celinguk keluar. Sebastian melambaikan tangan saat sosok itu, Ciel, mendapati dirinya. Kamar Sebastian sejajar dengan kamar pemuda itu dan mereka dipisahkan beberapa puluh meter oleh kolam.

"_I miss you_, Ciel!"

"_Hei! Jadi kau mengintipku dari kamarmu! Dasar kau, ya!_" maki Ciel dengan bahasa tubuh yang yeah…tentu saja marah-marah.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kalau kau begitu terus…kau bisa masuk angin, lho! Meskipun aku senang sih melihatmu begitu," Sebastian terkekeh begitu Ciel kelabakan karena tak memakai kaus. Dia telanjang dada! Ciel langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan tirai.

"_DASAR MESUUUUM!"_ Sebastian menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya sejenak. Kalau diteriaki begitu terus bisa-bisa kupingnya berdarah.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada melembut.

"_Ya, sedang ditelepon olehmu, bodoh! Ngomong-ngomong, ponsel ini maksudnya apa?"_

"Itu untukmu."

"_Ha? Kau serius! Tidak! Aku tidak mau menerimanya! Masa setiap kali kau selalu memberikan apa-apa padaku?"_

"Aku kan mau dengar suaramu jika aku ingin. Lagipula…kau bisa lebih bebas berkomunikasi dengan orangtuamu. Terima, ya!"

"_Kalau ingin mendengar suaraku, kenapa sembunyi? Kenapa pindah?"_ Sebastian tercengang mendengar kata-kata Ciel. Dan tatapannya melembut saat melihat Ciel menutup wajahnya dengan panik.

"Aku…ingin buat kejutan untukmu. Sampai saat itu tiba, tak apa kan kalau kita hanya berhubungan seperti ini?"

"_Maksudmu itu apa, hah? Memangnya siapa yang butuh berhubungan denganmu! Kalau nggak melihatmu, itu lebih baik buatku tahu!"_

"Karena kau malu mengakui kalau setiap kali melihatku kau deg-degan?" goda Sebastian.

"_Kenapa sih kau senang sekali membuatku naik darah, ha! Idiot mesum!"_

"Karena kau manis kalau sedang marah. Aku sudah sering mengatakannya, kan?"

"_Ya, ya, ya! Kau benar, Tuan Pedofil nggak guna! Dan aku si manis tukang marah-marah ini kan yang membuatmu insyaf, Tuan Playboy?"_ jawab Ciel. Kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang dan mencemooh. Sebastian menyeringai. Nampaknya anak ini mulai tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghadapinya.

"Ha, ha, ha. Selamat malam, Ciel!" Sebastian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan melambaikan tangan lagi pada Ciel. Ciel tertegun menatapnya tapi tak lama dia membalas lambaian Sebastian.

Tak lama setelah itu, ponsel Sebastian bergetar. Sebuah SMS masuk.

**Apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang, jangan menyerah ya!**

**Spirit!**

**Ciel.**

Sebastian menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat untuk membalas SMS Ciel. SMS itu ternyata sanggup membuat Ciel _blushing_ seketika. Isinya sih singkat. Hanya begini.

_**Je t'aime**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN :**

_Sebenarnya sih saya nggak yakin masih ada orang Inggris di milenium ini yang nggak punya ponsel. Apalagi, Ciel. Dia kan nggak miskin-miskin amat sebenernya. Paling nggak dia bukan tunawisma atau gembel, kan? Secara, tukang becak di Indonesia aja udah punya hp semua!_

_Saya sadar bahwa chapter ini rada2 nggak masuk akal. Tapi seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, saya kalau ngarang nggak mau tanggung-tanggung, ah! (Sebenernya sih males survei!)_

_Lagian, di Inggris kan belum tentu ada hp 200 ribuan. Harganya pasti berapa poundsterling…gitu! Pasti jatuhnya lebih mahal, dong!_

_Yah, kesimpulan gampangnya gini aja. Kalo Ciel punya hp, pasti chapter ini nggak akan ada!_

_Ya sudah! Untuk kesan lebih lanjut, __**REVIEW**__ saja cerita ini dengan kritik, saran, nasehat, cacian atau makian. Yang penting membangun dan bisa bikin saya menulis lebih baik lagi, lho ya! Apalagi kalo pujian, saya terima dengan senang hati dan amat sangat lapang dada selebar lapangan! Hahahaha!_

_Meow ^w^_


	9. Chapter 9 : Mr Goodbye

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Judul-judul film yang saya pakai buat judul chapter itu punya sutradara, produser, dan production house masing-masing yang tak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu karena emang nggak tau ;p

Lirik lagu yang ada di chap ini punyanya Melee berjudul Built To Last

**Warning : **AU, Shonen-ai

* * *

Saya tahu tingkah saya yang menunda untuk Anda mulai membaca ini menyebalkan, tapi maafkan saya karena saya hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada :

**yovphcutez** : Wah, makasih banyak! Thanks dah suka ma saya *GR ABIZ*

**AI CWE CONAN** : Thanks a lot dah baca & review fic ini, AI-san! ^-^

**Arashiyama Misaki **: Arigatou dah review ya Misaki-san!

**nanachie** : Thank you, nanachie-san! Akhirnya review Anda yang saya tunggu ada juga *sotoy*

**Natsu-Arava** : Makasih banyak ya Natsu-chan untuk review & baca fic ini! ^-^

**Umiikpmft** : Itulah gunanya saya nulis fic! Biar orang jadi sotoy! Hahaha! Maaf! Maaf! Makasih ya untuk review-nya, ya Umii-san!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki **: Iya artinya 'aku cinta kamu' dalam bahasa Perancis. Thanks dah review fic ini. Yuusaki-san juga manis!

**Fujoshinki-akut** : Makasih banyak buat review-nya Shinki-san! ^-^

**Sara Hikari** : Arigatou untuk baca & review-nya, ya Hikari-san!

**reiyu chan** : Thank you, reiyu chan! Lanjut baca next chap, ya!

**Nirmala Azalea Maurish** : Wah, makasih banyak atas sarannya, Nirmala-san. Anda menyadarkan saya untuk...tidak menulis hal yang macam-macam di AN! Hahaha! Bercanda! Thanks a lot for your review and thanks once again cos you always give me the best advice ^-^

**Yufa Ichibi's** : Terima kasih untuk review-na, Yufa-san! ^-^

**sasutennaru** : Kalo Ciel sayangnya sama saya gimana? Bagus nggak? *digeplak* Arigatou wat review-nya, sasutennaru-san!

**Flat-Face'Akai'** : Thanks a lot, Akai-san!

**SabakuNoRinko** : Yoyoi! Saya updet! Thank you very much, Rinko-san!

Wah, list-nya dah abis, So...ENJOY THIS CHAP!

* * *

**~ MR. GOODBYE ~**

**IN THE MORNING**

Ciel sibuk tengok kanan kiri di dalam aula yang mulai ramai. Mencari tempat duduknya. Diangkatnya lagi undangan yang ada di tangannya. Sambil memutar mata untuk menemukan tempatnya, otaknya juga sibuk mengingat-ingat.

Dia mendapatkan undangan itu kemarin. Di celah pintu kamarnya. Dan kalian tahu itu undangan apa? Ya, itu undangan wisuda Sebastian! Sudah satu bulan dia pindah dari kamar mereka dan tak bertatap muka. Komunikasi yang mereka lakukan hanya _via_ ponsel. Ternyata Sebastian sibuk menyelesaikan skripsinya, toh! Dan dia selesai dalam waktu satu bulan! Ck, ck! Ciel hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat si _raven_ tak pernah kelihatan sekalipun di depan hidung Ciel. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sebastian kan sudah pengalaman berbisnis. Pasti mudah saja baginya mengangkat satu permasalahan yang pernah dialaminya. Sekarang dia mendapat kehormatan untuk menghadiri wisuda mantan _roomates_-nya itu. Padahal, siapa sih dia?

Akhirnya Ciel mendapatkan tempat duduknya. Tempat VIP, dua baris di belakang jajaran para petinggi universitas. 'Bikin deg-degan saja,' gerutu Ciel sambil melihat _dress code_-nya yang cuma pakai kemeja. Yang lain? Berjas dan berdasi semua, _man_!

Seseorang duduk di bangku sampingnya. Awalnya Ciel tak terlalu memperhatikan karena dia _nervous_. Bagaimana tidak? Mungkin saja dia satu-satunya orang berumur dibawah 18 tahun di acara sakral ini. Tak punya hubungan apa-apa pula. Tapi saat hatinya mulai sadar diri soal harga dirinya yang selangit, dia duduk dengan gaya jaim dan _innocent_-nya yang khas.

Ciel mulai menaruh perhatian pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Ada Mr. dan Mrs. Middleford sebagai yang empunya universitas, para donatur, dan petinggi-petinggi dari dinas pendidikan.

'Ha…dia* tak ada, ya?' batin Ciel. Dia meluruskan pandangan ke tempat para wisudawan. Ah, ada Sebastian dan ternyata sejak tadi dia terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

'Cih! Dia sengaja memberiku tempat disini untuk kepentingan pribadinya rupanya!' maki Ciel dalam hati. Tapi dia senang juga, sih! Dia kan sudah cukup lama tak ketemu dengan si _raven_ itu. Ternyata kalau dia tak ada pun hidup Ciel jadi sepi dan terlalu lurus. Istilahnya sih, MEMBOSANKAN!

Tak banyak yang berubah dari segi fisik. Ciel melempar senyum hangat sebagai salam pertemuan kembali. Tapi dia jadi _illfeel_ sendiri saat Sebastian balas melempar kedipan mata padanya. Dia pun ganti menoleh ke kiri untuk menetralisir rasa muak. Alasan paling tepat sih sebenarnya agar Sebastian tak tahu wajahnya memerah. Tak ada hal aneh yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Di sampingnya duduk orangtua dari salah satu wisudawan. Lalu, pandangannya beralih ke kanan.

Di sana, duduk seseorang yang kelihatannya hampir melewati tiga perempat abad usianya. Rambutnya putih semua. Kacamata bingkai satunya terasa cocok membingkai wajahnya yang bijak dan…apa itu ditangannya? Gelas teh ala Jepang? Orang itu menoleh. Dengan mata yang menghilang, dia hanya mengatakan 'Ho, ho, ho!'

"M-MR. TANAKA!" Ciel kaget setengah mati saat sadar suaranya menggema di aula. Dia lekas menutup mulutnya dengan panik saat dia jadi pusat perhatian. Dan lagi-lagi hanya terdengar 'Ho ho ho'.

"Ke…kenapa Anda ada disini?" tanya Ciel. Kali ini agak berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau disini?" Mr. Tanaka menjawab kembali dengan pertanyaan.

'Dasar! Ayah dan anak sama saja!' cibir Ciel dalam hati.

"Ng…tidak apa-apa, sih! Hanya saja…Anda kan donatur, Anda harusnya duduk di barisan depan, kan?" Mr. Tanaka hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang donatur. Tapi hari ini…putraku yang diwisuda, lho! Aku hanya ingin berperan sebagai orangtua hari ini," Ciel ternganga. Aih, idolanya memang sangat bijaksana. "Lagipula aku juga ingin bicara denganmu, Ciel Phantomhive."

Kali ini Ciel tercekat. Bagaimana beliau bisa tahu namanya? Ah, pasti dari Sebastian, kan?

"Ah, bicara dengan saya? Saya…saya rasa saya sama sekali tak pantas untuk Anda temui."

"Jangan merendah. Hari ini aku akan melihat putraku berdiri di depan sana karena dirimu."

"A-Anda terlalu berlebihan. Sebastian lulus karena usahanya sendiri, kok!" Mr. Tanaka hanya menanggapi jawaban Ciel dengan senyum.

"TERIMA KASIH PARA HADIRIN DAN UNDANGAN SEKALIAN. HARI INI…"

Selagi protokol sibuk cuap-cuap, Mr. Tanaka membuka percakapannya sendiri.

"Ciel!" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan senang hati. Biasanya, untuk acara yang sifatnya seremoni seperti ini, dia akan tertidur pada menit kelima setelah duduk. Tapi kali ini…bagaimana bisa? Disampingnya ada Mr. Tanaka, lho! Idolanya! Sosok yang ingin dia gapai. Dia sih berharap bisa bicara macam-macam tentang bisnis.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau jadi menantuku?"

"?"

**XXX**

**AT NOON**

Di salah satu sudut aula yang sudah sepi, dua anak beranak berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Si anak, sosok yang lebih tinggi, membungkuk pada ayahnya.

"Ayah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf," lirih si anak yang tak lain adalah Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?" sang ayah, Mr. Tanaka, balik bertanya dengan bijak.

"Aku…aku sudah memutuskan masa depanku sendiri. Aku…," Sebastian berhenti bicara dan mulai merasa gugup.

"Ya?"

Sebastian menunduk dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia sungguh sedang ada di persimpangan. Apa yang akan menjadi keputusannya mungkin saja adalah sesuatu yang tak termaafkan, tapi…

_**Honesty is what you need, it sets you free**_

_**Like someone to save you**_

Mata Sebastian membuka dengan cepat seolah dia baru saja disambar listrik atau semacamnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Mr. Tanaka, mata dengan mata.

"Aku…aku tidak ingin menggantikan kedudukan ayah di Taka Enterprise. Aku ingin mencapai cita-citaku sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi seorang koki. Ingin membuat restoran dimana aku bisa memasak sesukaku. Itulah impianku!" ujar Sebastian sungguh-sungguh dan menatap ayahnya. Mr. Tanaka hanya diam. Sebastian mulai gelisah. Mungkin ayahnya marah, mungkin kecewa, mungkin juga dia akan dibenci. Entahlah. Sebastian tak dapat membaca pikiran pria dihadapannya saat ini.

Mr. Tanaka mendekat ke arah putranya. Dia mendongak agar bisa menatap mata putranya secara langsung. Sebastian hanya bisa menelan ludah karena dia benar-benar tak bisa mengerti arti tatapan ayahnya itu.

Sang pria berambut kelabu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi Sebastian yang pucat. Senyumnya terkembang.

"Akhirnya…kau mengatakannya juga!" serunya dengan senyum yang membuat Sebastian heran.

"A…yah?"

"Aku selalu menunggu. Menunggumu untuk mengatakan dengan tegas tentang keinginanmu sendiri. Aku merasakan bahwa kau menghindar karena kau merasa terpaksa dengan takdirmu. Tapi aku bangga padamu, Nak! Karena akhirnya kau bisa memilih jalanmu sendiri."

"Ta-tapi…kupikir Ayah akan…apa kau tak kecewa padaku?"

"Ho ho ho! Aku akan lebih kecewa jika kau menjalankan bisnis kita dengan setengah hati. Tapi kau tak keberatan kan jika aku minta tolong padamu? Masalahnya aku juga belum bisa mengandalkan adikmu itu, lho!" Sebastian memeluk Mr. Tanaka.

"Tentu saja! Tentu! Terima kasih, Ayah!" Sebastian melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada sang ayah. "Aku bersedia jadi direksi atau konsultan bisnis asalkan statusku _freelance_!"

"Ho ho ho!" mereka berjalan berangkulan. "Kau memang sengaja tidak lulus-lulus, ya?"

Sebastian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum salting. Memang hanya Mr. Tanaka saja yang bisa membuatnya berekspresi seperti itu.

"Oh, iya Sebastian! Kapan-kapan ajaklah Ciel menemuiku!" Sebastian berhenti melangkah dan menatap ayahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ciel?" tanyanya ragu. Mr. Tanaka tersenyum.

"Iya! Ciel! Anak yang baik, ya! Aku menyukainya."

"Haha! Bagaimana kalau dia kuambil jadi istri?" candaan yang berasal dari hati!

"Hm…aku sudah memintanya menjadi menantuku, kok! Ho ho ho!"

"Ha?" Sebastian kini mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia menatap Mr. Tanaka dengan ekspresi campur aduk. "Memangnya siapa yang memberi tahu Ayah tentang Ciel?"

"Ya…kurasa orang yang bisa membuatmu memintanya jadi teman sekamar pastilah orang yang istimewa, bukan? Lagipula aku hanya bercanda. Bercanda! Dia masih anak-anak dan harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya untuk meraih cita-citanya. Dia sudah membantumu untuk berani menjalani impianmu sendiri, lho! Karena itu kau harus mendukungnya dan berhenti mengganggunya, ya!"

"Aku janji untuk mendukungnya. Tapi kalau berhenti mengganggunya sih…," Sebastian memijit dagunya. Berlagak sedang berpikir sambil menyeringai licik.

"Ho ho ho!"

**XXX**

**IN THE EVENING**

"CHEERS!"

"Wooooo! Akhirnya Sebastian lulus juga!" Undertaker merangkul Sebastian dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Terima kasih, Dewi Kali! Taker! Kita juga harus buru-buru mengikuti jejak Sebastian. Kau kan juga sudah lumutan disini!" komen Agni tak menghilangkan sedikit pun seri di wajah Undertaker.

"Sebbyyyy...Berarti kau akan meninggalkan aku! Huwaaa!" tangis Grell.

Sebastian hanya diam sejak tadi. Tak bergairah untuk mengomentari satupun kata-kata temannya.

Keempat orang itu berkumpul di kamar Sebastian untuk merayakan kelulusan dedengkot kampus itu sekaligus perpisahan karena malam ini adalah malam terakhir Sebastian di kampus itu. Mereka berempat duduk di lantai, di depan meja yang penuh dengan makanan. Wine, kue, dan teman-temannya memang membuat Sebastian senang, tapi…masih ada yang kurang.

"Kok Ciel tidak kau undang?" tanya Agni.

"Hei, Agni! Ciel itu kan spesial! Spesial! Nanti pasti akan ada momennya sendiri. Betul tidak Sebs?" goda Undertaker sambil menarik ujung bibir Sebastian. Sebastian hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lemah.

"Oh, Sebby! Apa iya dia begitu penting untukmu?" tanya Grell sambil bergelendot manja pada Sebastian.

"Grell! Kau ini!" Undertaker menjitak kepala Grell dan membuat si kepala merah itu meringis. Sebastian yang duduk ditengah-tengah mereka akhirnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menjadi perhatian ketiga kawannya yang lain.

"Aku mau ke tempat Ciel!" ujarnya. Dia melangkah keluar kamar. Meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ketiga lainnya hanya bisa saling bertukar pandangan.

"Huwaaa! Ternyata Sebby memang menyukai bocah itu!" Grell menangis seperti anak kecil dan memeluk…Undertaker? Undertaker balas memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Cup! Cup! Masih banyak cowok lain, kok!" Grell mendongak dan menatap Undertaker seperti sedang melihat malaikat. Dia langsung mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Undertaker…kau maniiiiiis sekali!"

"Bukan berarti aku bisa jadi pengganti Sebastian untuk kau ganggu, lho!"

…

Sementara itu Sebastian melangkah dengan bimbang menuju kamar Ciel. Entah kenapa, bertemu anak itu saat ini menjadi momen-momen yang sangat berat. Bagaimanapun ini perpisahan, lho! Bukan perpisahan yang sama seperti pindah kamar. Mulai besok mereka akan memijak tanah yang berbeda. Dan yang membuat Sebastian ragu, Ciel sama sekali tak terlihat peduli.

Saat wisuda tadi, Ciel hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat. Tapi secara keseluruhan dia tak kelihatan keberatan jika Sebastian pergi. Sedih, kehilangan, atau perasaan sejenis yang saat ini dirasakan pria berambut hitam itu, sama sekali tak terlihat di wajah anak itu. Atau jangan-jangan anak itu justru merasa lega karena tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin saja. Bukankah selama ini Ciel selalu menganggap Sebastian pengganggu? Buktinya dia tak datang ke kamar Sebastian untuk _farewall party_ meskipun diundang.

Dia jadi sedikit menyesal. Tahu begini, mungkin dia tak akan pindah dari kamar Ciel. Dia tak akan buru-buru membuat skripsi untuk cepat-cepat lulus. Haa~ah! Kini kakinya telah berhenti di depan kamar Ciel, bekas kamarnya.

TOK! TOK!

Walau ragu, Sebastian akhirnya mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Ada suara dari arah dalam dan tak lama pintu terbuka. Baru Sebastian mau memasang tampang paling bijaknya, yang muncul dihadapannya bukan Ciel, melainkan Soma. Senyum manis yang terlanjur dipajang berubah masam.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mana Ciel?" tanya Sebastian. Dia lebih mirip seperti polisi yang sedang menginterogasi maling ayam. Soma langsung ciut nyalinya.

"Aku…aku nggak tahu Ciel ada dimana. Tadi dia keluar. Aku disini hanya untuk meminjam komputernya karena yang di kamarku sedang dipakai teman sekamarku. Terus aku juga…"

"Siapa yang tanya urusanmu, ha?" potong Sebastian galak. Membuat mata Soma langsung berkaca-kaca. Sebastian tak peduli. Matanya mengintip kamar dari celah pintu. Sepertinya tempat itu memang kosong. Walau sudah berusaha, Sebastian tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Jadi…dia benar-benar tak ada di kamar?" lirihnya. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu diajukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi karena takut dimarahi akibat tak menjawab, Soma mengangguk-angguk. Tingkahnya malah membuat Sebastian jadi kesal.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam pada Ciel!" ancam Sebastian sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Soma. Saat Sebastian cukup jauh, Soma berujar.

"Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana Ciel bisa tahan sekamar dengan orang menyeramkan begitu?"

Sepertinya hal itu didengar oleh Sebastian karena sekarang si _raven_ itu tengah melotot pada bocah India yang langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan ketakutan.

Sebastian melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Dia tak tahu harus kemana untuk menemukan Ciel. Dia rindu. Sangat rindu pada anak itu. Pada mata birunya yang lembut tetapi bersinar kuat, wangi lavender khas tubuhnya, ucapan tajamnya, senyumnya, pertengkaran kecil mereka, wajahnya yang memerah, a~ah. Banyak hal menakjubkan yang dia alami bersama anak itu. Entah kenapa semua hal yang semula terasa biasa saja menjadi istimewa saat dijalani dengannya. Asrama ini, kamar mereka, entah sejak kapan terasa seperti surga kecil bagi Sebastian. Surga. Ciel.

Langkah kaki Sebastian berhenti di depan dapur. Dilihatnya tempat itu dengan seksama sambil berpikir dalam-dalam. Apa mungkin anak itu ada di dalam sana?

"Ah! Mana mungkin! Buat apa dia disana? Membuat roti panggang saja dia tak bisa!" Sebastian tersenyum sebelum mulai melangkah kembali. Di tengah perjalanannya yang tak jelas, akhirnya dia mendapat sebuah ide. Dia memutar haluan dengan semangat.

Sebastian berhenti di depan ruang siaran yang dikunci bersama Joker, ketua klub penyiaran, yang tentu saja memegang kunci ruangan itu.

"Aduh, Kakak! Buat apa sih membuka tempat ini malam-malam? Hoahm!" tanya Joker yang terpaksa diseret dari tempat tidurnya oleh Sebastian.

"Malam-malam? Ini baru jam delapan malam tahu! Sudah buka saja!" omel Sebastian.

"Iya, iya! Nggak usah ngambek dong, Kakak! Hoahm!"

Pintu ruang klub terbuka. Di dalamnya ada ruang rapat klub dan ruang kedap suara yang dipakai untuk siaran. Peralatannya juga lengkap. Sekarang mereka berdiri di depan alat pemutar kaset.

"Nah, sekarang Kakak mau apa?" tanya Joker.

"_Well_, apa bisa kalau ini diputar di asrama cowok saja?"

"Boleh! Tinggal di rubah saja settingannya. Nah! Kalau begini, lagu yang diputar nanti hanya akan bersuara di _speaker_ asrama cowok. Lagipula Kakak bukannya mau memutarnya di radio, kan ya?" ujar Joker sambil mengutak-atik alat dihadapan mereka. Sebastian yang tak begitu mengerti untuk hal-hal teknis begitu, hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Berisik! Sudah cepat lakukan saja!" lanjut Sebastian lagi. Lho! Kok dia jadi mirip dengan Ciel? Marah-marah terus. Tidak sabaran pula.

"Oke-oke! Sudah siap, Kakak!" Joker memberikan mikrofon pada Sebastian dan mulai mengutak-atik komputer untuk memilih lagu. "Langsung saja bicara!"

Di tempat persembunyiannya, Ciel mulai mendengar suara desisan dari arah koridor. Mungkin akan ada pengumuman. Dengan cuek, dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Tapi tak lama suara seseorang dari _speaker_ itu membuyarkan total semua konsentrasinya. Itu kan…

"Selamat malam!" telinga Ciel menegak. Suara yang menggema di seluruh asrama anak lelaki itu, kan…

"Aku Sebastian Michaelis. Aku mau mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang," saat suara itu diam, musik mengalun, membangun nada-nada yang menyusun harmoni, dan terdengarlah lagu "Built to Last"-nya Melee. "_This is for you_, Ciel _Darling_!"

.

_I've looked for love in stranger places_

_But never found someone like you_

_Someone whose smile_

_Makes me feel I've been holding back_

_And now there's nothing I can't do_

_._

_Cause this is real, and this is good_

_It warms the inside just like it should_

_But most of all, most of all_

_It built to last_

_._

'A-apa-apaan itu?' pikir Ciel dengan wajah merah antara malu, marah, kesal, dan...yeah, sedikit senang, sih! 'Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan? Dan…dan tadi dia bilang apa? Ciel _darling_? **DARLING**? I-itu kan sama saja mengumumkan kalau…'

_._

_All of our friends_

_Saw from the start_

_So why didn't we believe it too?_

_Yeah, now look, where we are_

_You're in my heart now_

_And there's no escaping it for you_

_._

_Cause this is real, and this is good_

_It warms the inside just like it should_

_But most of all, most of all_

_It built to last_

_._

Ciel menepuk dahinya. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya menatap hasil pekerjaannya. Teh yang dia racik untuk pesta perpisahan kakak kelas narsisnya. Kalau sudah begini…memangnya Ciel akan sanggup bertemu dengan si rambut hitam itu? Rasanya tidak.

.

_Walking on the hill at night_

_With those fireworks and candlelight_

_You and I were made to get love right_

_._

_Cause this is real, and this is good_

_It warms the inside just like it should_

_But most of all, most of all_

_It built to last_

_._

_Cause you are the sun in my universe_

_Consider the best when we felt the worst_

_And most af all, most of all_

_It built to last_

.

Ciel keluar dari dapur membawa botol yang berisi teh. Kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Biar saja. Minuman itu akan diminumnya bersama Soma saja. Sebenarnya Ciel ingin melesat ke kamar Sebastian dan memaki-maki orang itu. Bagaimanapun juga siaran tadi pasti akan menimbulkan gosip yang bukan-bukan. Tapi boro-boro memaki, saat ini wajahnya terlalu merah untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Masalahnya, wajahnya bukan memerah karena marah, tapi malu karena senang!

**XXX**

**NEXT MORNING**

Sebastian mengangkat kopernya dengan enggan. Semalam Ciel tak datang ke kamarnya. Tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Tidak juga membalas SMS-nya. Apa dia marah?

Dia berusaha menyeret-nyeret langkahnya menuju halaman kampus. Berharap ditengah jalan dia bisa berpapasan dengan si mata biru untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi…harapan tak selalu menjadi kenyataan dan itulah yang sedang dialami olehnya.

Sambutan ramai dari ketiga sahabat karibnya bahkan William yang juga ada disana tak mampu membuat pria itu bergairah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah berdiri di depan mereka, di depan mobil _sport_-nya yang sudah siap membawanya pergi dari sini. Dia hanya mampu memberi senyum hambar pada keempat orang dihadapannya.

"Selamat, ya!" ujar William. Dia kedengaran sangat senang. Bukan senang karena Sebastian lulus, tapi karena dia akan segera angkat kaki dari kampus itu. Undertaker dan Agni berdiri merangkulnya di sebelah kanan dan kiri, sementara Grell memeluknya dari depan.

"Hati-hati, Sebbyyyy! Aku akan merindukanmu! Huwaaa!"

"Semoga kau berhasil di luar sana! Jangan lupa mengajak kami kalau kau bersenang-senang, lho Sebs!"

"Doakan kami supaya cepat menyusulmu, ya! Sering-sering main kemari! Semoga Dewi Kali melindungi kita semua!"

Sebastian tak menggubris kata-kata temannya. Yang bermain dikepalanya sekarang hanya satu orang.

"Sebastian!" parah, parah! Sekarang Sebastian malah berilusi mendengar suaranya. Dia benar-benar diserang penyakit 'cinta' akut.

"CIEL!" seru Agni. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sebastian menoleh ke belakang. Arah kemana kepala Agni menoleh. Dan ternyata benar. Anak itu…sosok itu…ada disana.

Ciel melangkah mendekat. Membuat degup jantung Sebastian bertambah kencang. Undertaker dan Agni dengan kompak menyeret Grell menjauh dari kedua orang itu. Kini mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Maaf! Ini! Kemarin aku coba membuatnya! Berikan juga untuk Mr. Tanaka!" Ciel menyerahkan sebuah termos kecil dengan wajah cemberut yang…_cute_. "Kau…baik-baik ya diluar sana! Jangan berbuat hal yang bodoh! Manfaatkan waktumu dengan baik, lalu…semoga sukses! Sekali lagi…selamat, ya Sebastian!" lanjut Ciel panjang lebar.

Sebastian mengambil termos itu dan memperhatikan benda perak ditangannya tersebut. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, tatapan matanya langsung menghujam ke mata biru Ciel. Membuat anak itu salah tingkah untuk sesaat.

"Ciel…," katanya. "Katakan kau cinta padaku dan aku akan kembali!"

Ciel terhenyak mendengar ucapan Sebastian yang _to the point_.

"Ke-kenapa begitu? Memangnya kau mau kembali jadi apa? Mahasiswa? Dosen? Kau pasti sudah di _black list_, bodoh!" omel Ciel untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Kau mau mengatakannya atau tidak?" buru Sebastian lagi. Ciel menunduk lama sebelum matanya berani mengkonfrontasi pupil merah Sebastian.

"Tidak mau! Seenaknya memaksa orang untuk bilang cinta! Aku tak tahu apa aku mencintaimu atau tidak," jawab Ciel. Sebastian tercengang. Raut kecewa nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Karena itu…kau harus kembali! Buat aku mengatakannya!"

Sebastian ternganga mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir si kecil di depannya yang menatapnya dengan wajah yakin. Tak lama seringainya keluar dan berubah menjadi senyum yang lebar. Kemudian tawa renyah membahana disana.

"Haha! Baiklah!" dia mencengkram lengan Ciel dan memberikan kecupan ringan didahi anak itu. Ciel terkejut, tapi dia tak punya hasrat untuk memarahi pria itu. "Tunggu aku, ya!"

Sebastian mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum melangkah meninggalkan gerombolan itu. Sosoknya ditelan _body_ mobilnya yang kini tengah melesat meninggalkan area kampus. Undertaker dan Agni merangkul Ciel yang masih setia memandangi ujung jalan yang menelan pergi sosok pria yang paling menyebalkan sekaligus paling mengesankan dalam hidupnya itu.

Sementara Grell, dia sibuk mengelap air matanya dengan ujung lengan kemejanya. Kepergian Sebastian membuatnya sedih, tapi dia lebih sedih lagi melihat adegan romantis cowok pujaannya dengan orang lain yang bukan dia.

Tiba-tiba sebuah saputangan terulur kepadanya. Saputangan dari pria berkacamata di sampingnya. William. Dan kelihatannya bunga-bunga cintanya yang layu, mulai bermekaran kembali. Diterimanya saputangan itu dengan haru dan dia menetapkan dalam hati bahwa William adalah pria yang tepat untuknya. Berikutnya.

* * *

*'dia' yang dimaksud disini adalah Mr. Tanaka, lho! Bukannya Sebastian.


	10. Chapter 10 : Mr Ciel's Holiday

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Judul-judul film yang saya pakai buat judul chapter itu punya sutradara, produser, dan production house masing-masing yang tak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu

**Warning : **AU, Shonen-ai

* * *

**Say menyebalkan! Cause saya mau menghabiskan waktu kalian dulu buat ngebaca ucapan terima kasih saya!**

**Thanks to :**

**sasutennaru** : Grell sih maunya begitu. William? Nggak tau juga, ya! Tanya sendiri, gih! Tapi makasih banyak untuk review-nya ya, sasutennaru-san!

**nanachie** : Of course! Nih sambungannya udah disambungin. Hehe! Thanks a lot for your review, nanachie-san!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki** : Tambah lama Kuchiki-san juga makin manis! *jangan anggap gombal, please!* Makasih banyak dah baca and review selalu, Kuchiki-san!

**Sara Hikari** : Wah, kebersamaan mereka itu hanya mereka dan mood saya yang tahu. Hahaha. Arigatou ya dah baca dan review!

**SHINKI PrimoVongola** : Aduh, Shinki-san! Mudah-mudahan fic ini tidak membuat Anda sebegitu gilanya sampai dikirim ke RSJ XP. Tapi makasih banyak untuk review and waktu luangnya untuk baca ini fic.

**SabakuNoRinko** : Wah, review-nya pas baru bangun tidur, ya Rinko-san? Haha! Bercanda! Thanks for your attention and review!

**Nesia Eg Fuya** : Kyaaa! Jangan rebut Ciel dariku! Lho? Hehe...makasih ya dah baca and bersedia review, Yufa-san!

**Yunoki Touya** : Belum selesai, Touya-san! Saya tentu tak akan membiarkan mereka selesai begitu saja! Terima kasih buat review-nya Touya!

**Natsu Arava** : Ya Tuhan! Apakah fic ini sebegitu membawa musibahnya? Tadi ada yang mengatakan fic ini membuat gila, lalu sekarang ada yang bilang nggak bisa napas! But, thanks for your attention and review, Natsu-san! Saya tahu Anda sesak napas untuk konteks yang baik, jadi...LANJUTKAN! Lho? *ditimpuk*

**Nirmala Azalea Maurish** : Sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih pada Nirmala-san yang rela mengetik panjang2 untuk membuat saya menjadi penulis yang lebih baik. ^-^

Buat koreksi Anda yang pertama, saya memang egois, jadi saya tidak akan memberikan terjemahan untuk lirik berbahasa Inggris.

Pertama, masuk akal sih untuk bahasa asing lain, tapi untuk bahasa Inggris? Itu sangat familiar, kan? Walaupun banyak juga yang nggak bisa alias kagak ahli, saya yakin pasti tak ada yang benar-benar nggak bisa bahasa ini *ya bisa dikit-dikitlah*. Jadi menurut saya, istilah Anda untuk 'ga pintar' itu kurang tepat. Apalagi lirik lagu yang kali ini menggunakan kata-kata yang amat familiar. Kalaupun ada author di fanfic ini yang payah berbahasa Inggris itu mungkin sayalah orangnya. Lihat saja pen name saya nekochan-lovers. Lovers! Padahal saya cuma satu orang lho! *bego bangga*

Kedua, saya sudah katakan saya itu payah berbahasa Inggris. Lebih mudah bagi saya memahami sesuatu secara universal ketimbang dirinci satu persatu. Kalau saya paksakan, saya khawatir itu akan mengubah intinya dan _feel_ saya sendiri tentang lagu itu. Jika Anda mengusulkan google translate, maka pembaca fic ini juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama, kan? Justru kita bisa belajar bersama-sama. Saya memang egois. Jadi maafkan keegoisan saya, ya Readers! Maafkan saya juga Nirmala-san atas kekeraskepalaan yang menyebalkan ini.

Tapi untuk perbaikan, mungkin nanti saat saya memuat lirik bahasa Inggris lagi, saya akan buatkan sedikit catatan mengenai inti lirik tersebut.

Untuk koreksi Anda yang kedua, maaf kalau keteledoran saya telah menimbulkan salah paham. Saya tidak pernah bermaksud menjadikan itu sebagai footnote. Awalnya saya mau memasukkan keterangan itu di Author Note, tapi karena saya tak ingin menulis apapun, akhirnya keterangan itu saja yang tertinggal tanpa menjelaskan maksud tulisan itu. Tapi makasih banyak untuk ilmu mengenai footnote-nya. ^-^

Maaf saya juga jadi ngomong panjang lebar. Padahal saya cuma mau mengucapkan DOMO ARIGATOU buat segala atensi dan review Anda yang selalu membangun, Nirmala-san!

**yovphcutez** : Arigatou, domo arigatou buat dukungannya, ya yov-san!

**Umiikpmft** : Mudah-mudahan chap ini bikin kamu tambah suka! Makasih ya dah baca dan review fic ini, Umii-san!

**Sayurii Dei-chan** : Thanks ya udah baca dan review fic ini, Sayuri-san!

**reiyu chan** : Makasih buat review-nya ya reiyu-chan!

* * *

**MR. CIEL'S HOLIDAY**

**IN THE MORNING**

Ciel meringis saat pantatnya menyentuh dinginnya lantai tangga kampus. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah. Daripada dia harus capek berdiri menunggu Sebastian, si tukang telat itu! Dia merogoh kantung celana safarinya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana. Dibukanya kembali _inbox_-nya dengan malas.

_**Ciel, kau sudah mulai liburan, kan? Kau punya rencana apa? Kita pergi berdua, yuk! Miss you so!**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Sebastian Michaelis**_

Ciel cemberut. Sebenarnya dia ingin pulang kampung. Ingin cepat-cepat memamerkan nilai-nilai sempurnanya pada kedua orangtuanya. Tapi si _raven_ itu malah mengajaknya pergi! Dan dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, setelah dia bersedia meluangkan satu hari di awal liburan, Sebastian malah membuatnya menunggu lama.

Anak itu mendongakkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut sang angin musim panas yang mempermainkan rambutnya. Dihirupnya napas panjang dan itu membuatnya bisa memikirkan segala sesuatunya lebih jernih.

Setelah Sebastian lulus, dia hanya menghubungi Ciel sesekali tapi sama sekali tak bercerita apapun tentang dirinya. Ciel juga enggan bertanya. Huh! Bisa-bisa pria mesum itu malah kegeeran!

Yang mengherankan, Ciel pikir setelah Sebastian tak lagi seatap dengannya, dia bisa hidup dengan tenang. Tapi, kenapa intesitas untuk memikirkan pria itu jadi lebih sering? Seperti misalnya 'dia sedang apa', 'apa yang dia lakukan sekarang', 'apa yang dia sembunyikan', yah…pokoknya hal-hal seperti itu. Ciel menarik kesimpulan bahwa itu dikarenakan Sebastian tak menceritakan dengan jelas apa pekerjaannya di luar sana.

"Hm…dia sudah pasti meneruskan Taka, kan?" gumam Ciel saat membuka mata.

_Well,_ dia tetap berpikir bahwa Sebastian itu adalah pria yang menyebalkan dan menyeramkan. Tapi disisi lain, pria itu perhatian dan Ciel sudah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia sebenarnya baik. Berada disekitarnya membuat Ciel merasa…hangat. Seperti ada seseorang yang melindungi. Seperti…seorang kakak.

Gagasan itu membuat Ciel tenang. Ya, dia pasti hanya menganggap Sebastian sebagai kakak. Tak lebih.

_**I love you**_

Pria itu…mengatakan itu padanya. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh? Itu membuat Ciel agak bimbang. Apalagi semenjak keluar dari kampus dia tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit tentang pernyataan cintanya lagi.

_**Aku tak pernah mengatakan kata cinta untuk siapapun. Karena kenyataannya aku tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh mencintai mereka. Kini aku sadar kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Ciel!**_

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ciel? Menganggap Sebastian sebagai kakak? Ciel tak pernah punya kakak, tapi apakah seorang kakak akan membuatnya berdebar setiap saat? Apa seorang kakak juga akan membuat wajahnya panas dan memerah setiap kali diperlakukan baik? Dia tak yakin. Gagasan yang semula membuatnya tenang kini mulai diragukan kebenarannya.

Atau…jangan-jangan ini…cinta?

"TIDAAAK! Tidak mungkin!" jerit Ciel. Perasaannya kacau balau. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal dan dia tak punya ide untuk menyingkirkan kekalutannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga mempunyai seorang kakak ataupun jatuh cinta, dua-duanya adalah hal yang baru bagi Ciel. Hal yang tak dapat dia pahami dengan mudah. Tapi dia masih mengharapkan kemungkinan yang pertama. Bahwa Sebastian tak lebih dari seorang kakak yang sebelumnya tidak dia miliki.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" sebuah suara membuat bulu kuduk Ciel berdiri tiba-tiba. Kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara, dimana seorang pria yang memakai mantel hitam dan berkaca mata hitam berdiri di samping Ferrari merah yang mencolok. Pria itu, Sebastian, mencopot kacamatanya dengan elegan. Menampakkan pupil merah yang sudah lama tak terlihat oleh si mata biru.

'Stress! Sok keren! Bisa-bisanya dia memakai mantel hitam di musim panas!' komen Ciel dalam hati sambil berdiri. Dia menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya yang sebenarnya tidak kotor.

"Ngapain kau berdiri dengan gaya sok keren begitu, dasar tukang telat!" omel Ciel sambil menuruni tangga dan tak lama kemudian sudah berdiri dihadapan Sebastian.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sebegitu merindukan diriku sampai langsung turun menyongsongku begini," balas Sebastian.

"UAPAA! Enak saja!" sembur Ciel. Baru saja dia mau membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan omelannya, Sebastian menarik si rambut biru ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu yang sedang marah-marah," ujar si _raven_. Ciel langsung _blushing_.

"KAU INI, YA! Tetap saja, MESUM! Main peluk-peluk sembarangan!" Ciel mendorong Sebastian menjauh dan menutupi wajahnya yang menge-_pink_ seperti rendaman bunga Rosella. "Kita jadi pergi atau tidak?"

"Yeah, ayo!" Sebastian membukakan pintu mobil di belakangnya untuk Ciel dan saat anak itu masuk, dia pun berputar ke pintu satunya dan akhirnya ikut tertelan Ferrari merah tersebut.

"Kita mau kemana, sih?" tanya Ciel dengan mata yang tak henti mengamati setiap inci interior mobil mewah Sebastian. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kali pertamanya naik mobil mewah, lho! Keluarganya memang sering dipinjami mobil oleh bos mereka kalau mereka mau piknik keluarga. Tapi paling bagus juga mobil _pick-up_ untuk mengangkut daun teh.

"Tenang saja. Kau tinggal duduk tenang. Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu!" Sebastian menginjak gas dalam-dalam. Membuat laju mobil itu makin cepat dan saat jarum _speedometer_ mulai menunjukkan batas maksimum…

"HYAAAA! KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI? JANGAN AJAK AKUUUU…!"

Tahukan yang berteriak siapa?

**XXX**

Tubuh mereka terlonjak ke depan sesaat setelah mobil merah itu berhenti. Sebastian menyeringai dengan wajah cerah. Berlawanan dengannya, pemuda berkulit pucat di sampingnya malah jadi lebih pucat. Untuk sesaat dia seperti patung pualam yang menahan napas.

"TADA! Kita sampai!" ujar Sebastian ala _guide_.

"K-ka-kau gila! Kau mau membunuhku, hah?" maki anak itu begitu tersadar dari aksi membatunya. Dengan gerakan cepat wajah Sebastian sudah berpindah beberapa inchi saja dari wajah Ciel. Samar-samar Ciel bisa merasakan napas pria itu diwajahnya.

"Kalau mati, kita akan mati bersama. Bukankah itu indah?" katanya. Ciel menggeram sebal. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya di muka Sebastian. Membuat si _raven_ tertawa renyah dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari anak itu.

Ciel melemparkan pandangannya keluar kaca mobil dan tercengang memandangi gedung di depan matanya. Matanya yang sudah bulat makin membulat saat melihat logo besar di gedung itu. TE. Taka Enterprises. Lalu dia beralih lagi memandang Sebastian. Membuat si rambut hitam itu makin kagum dengan ekspresi Ciel yang mau bagaimanapun tetap saja manis.

"Tak bisa berkata-kata, _darling_? Tanaka ngotot mau bertemu denganmu disini. Jadi…"

"…suk. Ayo masuk!" ujar Ciel dengan cahaya mata yang _sparkling anywhere_.

Sebastian senang sekali. Kenapa? Soalnya selagi Ciel sibuk mengagumi gedung itu, dia bisa menggenggam tangan anak itu sepuas-puasnya seolah menjaga layangan supaya tidak putus. Ditempat seluas ini, dengan kesadaran nyaris hilang dan wajah kagum yang super duper manis, Sebastian khawatir kalau Ciel dibawa lari orang. Apalagi saat dengan terang-terangan para karyawan yang menyapanya memandangi anak itu seperti menelanjangi. Bagaimana Sebastian bisa tenang, coba!

*Padahal mah mereka ngeliatin justru karena Sebastian megang tangan Ciel kayak orang kebelet mau sewa kamar*

Akhirnya ketidaksadaran Ciel berakhir saat mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ciel masih mengagumi tempat yang satu ini, sih! Tapi…

"Mana Mr. Tanaka? Katanya dia mau menemuiku!" tuntut Ciel pada si _raven_.

"_Nein, nein, nein, liebe_! Kau pikir dia mau menemui sembarang orang?" Ciel melongo.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau harus cerdas di depannya. Dia hanya mau menemui orang yang selevel dengan dirinya termasuk kau. Yang kemarin…itu pengecualian. Dia sedang senang saat itu," jelas Sebastian.

"Mana mungkin! Pembohong!"

"Kalau tak percaya ya terserah! Berarti kau takut!" PIK! Antena emosi Ciel mulai mengacung.

"Takut? Takut apa? Enak saja! Memangnya aku harus apa?" Sebastian menyeringai. Merasa seperti laba-laba yang didatangi kepik cantik. Jebakannya berhasil!

"Siang ini Tanaka ada rapat dengan para manajer. Dia mau kau menggantikan dirinya," Ciel _speechless_ dengan wajah memutih. Menggantikan Tanaka? Rapat dengan manajer? Manajer Taka Enterprises? Dia mulai mencium adanya bahaya.

"Kau gila! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Mr. Tanaka menyuruhku menggantikan dirinya dengan resiko…," Ciel menghentikan ucapannya begitu sadar itu bisa menjadi serangan balik untuknya. Tapi terlambat.

"Jadi intinya, kau takut, kan? Kau tak berani menghadapi mereka. _Come on_, Ciel! Saat seusiamu aku sudah menjalaninya. Kau tak perlu pusing. Semua bahannya sudah disiapkan. Kau hanya tinggal mempelajarinya dan menerangkannya pada peserta rapat. Katanya kau mau jadi bos! Katanya mau punya perusahaan sendiri!" Sebastian bicara panjang lebar. Membuat Ciel panas kuping. Namun dia sadar bahwa bicara apapun untuk membela diri sama saja dengan mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh.

"Ok! Aku terima tantanganmu! Tapi…masa aku rapat dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Ciel melebarkan tangan, memperlihatkan busana santainya yang terdiri dari kaus merah di dobel dengan kemeja lengan pendek merah kotak-kotak, celana safari pendek warna coklat, dan sepatu kets putih tanpa kaus kaki. Berharap itu bisa menjadi pertimbangan.

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah menyiapkan…ini!" Sebastian mengeluarkan seperangkat pakaian yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, jas dan celana bahan hitam, lengkap dengan dasi. Ciel berjengit. Sial! Sial!

"Ini pakaiannya. Ini bahan rapatnya. Silahkan mempelajarinya disini sementara aku keluar! Rapat dimulai jam 2!" Sebastian meletakkan _notebook_ ke atas meja dan membuka _slide_ yang dipakai untuk rapat nanti. Setelah itu, dia meninggalkan Ciel yang masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_Poor_ Ciel!

**XXX**

**AT AFTERNOON**

Sebastian bersandar di dinding pualam coklat dengan mata tak lepas dari pintu kayu besar berukir naga di hadapannya. Saat ini Ciel tengah berjuang di dalam sana. Berjuang meyakinkan orang tua kolot keras kepala dengan titel manajer. Sebastian ingat bagaimana sulitnya meyakinkan mereka saat pertama kali melakukannya sebagai penerus ayahnya. Dia saat itu maupun Ciel saat ini, mungkin hanya akan dilihat sebelah mata dan dianggap sebagai anak ingusan. Walaupun yang untuk Ciel ini hanya simulasi, alias dikondisikan, ini akan jadi pelajaran penting untuk anak itu jika dia serius menapaki jalan ini untuk masa depannya. Menjadi seorang pebisnis tangguh.

Tak lama pintu itu terbuka. Satu persatu peserta rapat keluar sambil berdiskusi. Hebat sekali akting mereka. Yang terakhir keluar adalah Ciel dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia nampak lemas dan syok seperti prajurit kalah perang. Ah, ternyata hal ini masih sulit untuknya saat ini. Melihat _gesture_ Ciel, Sebastian mulai khawatir kalau anak itu mengalami trauma parah. Mungkin saja dia akan berhenti bercita-cita jadi bisnisman.

Baru saja Sebastian melangkah untuk menghampiri anak itu, Ciel yang kini mengangkat kepalanya tersenyum cerah. Dia berlari menerjang Sebastian dan membuat pria jangkung itu kaget setengah mati begitu Ciel melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastian. Senyumnya terpampang lebar, membuat Sebastian deg-degan.

'Ya, ampun! Saking syoknya dia mulai gila!' pikir Sebastian. Disisi lain dia senang. Soalnya Ciel lho yang memeluknya duluan!

"Hyahahaha! Aku berhasil! Berhasil! Kau harus melihatku presentasi, Sebaaaas!" seru Ciel.

"Hoo…bagus kalau begitu!" Sebastian menggumam canggung. Berlawanan dengan ke-_excited_-an Ciel yang menggebu-gebu. Anak itu menggeleser melepas pelukannya tanpa sadar bahwa dia baru memeluk Sebastian saking senangnya.

"Kalau begitu…bawa aku ke Mr. Tanaka sekarang!" tagihnya.

"Baik! Ayo!"

**XXX**

**AT NIGHT**

Ciel senaaaang sekali! Sepanjang sore dia bersama dengan Sebastian dan Mr. Tanaka, idolanya. Mereka mengeteh ala Jepang di taman buatan di lantai paling atas yang juga bergaya Jepang dengan _view_ matahari terbenam. Kurang sempurna apa coba? Dan pembicaraan mereka berlangsung sangat seru meskipun kisarannya tidak jauh-jauh amat dari teh.

Sebastian melirik Ciel yang sejak tadi nyengir-nyengir sendiri dari kaca spion. Tak pernah dia tahu bahwa Ciel, si _frigid_ itu, bisa juga se-OOC ini. Sambil terus menyetir, Sebastian membuka pembicaraan.

"Ciel, kau lelah?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Pastilah aku capek!" jawab Ciel. Lalu dia mengelus perutnya. "Mana belum makan malam!"

"Kalau begitu, mampir yuk! Aku mau mengajakmu ke satu tempat lagi," dahi Ciel berkernyit.

"Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Rahasia!"

"Tapi…ada makanannya kan, ya?" tanya Ciel lagi. Masa bodoh deh Sebastian mau mengajaknya kemana. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah mengisi perutnya!

"Itulah alasan utama aku tak megajakmu makan malam diluar!"

Mobil Sebastian melaju memecah angin dan melesat bebas di jalanan. Ciel memandangi jalanan di sekitarnya. Ini kan…

"Lho? Ini kan jalanan menuju kampus! Iya, kan?" tanyanya pada Sebastian. Dia tak mendapat jawaban.

Ciel hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat ban mobil itu menggesek jalanan untuk berhenti dua toko dari gerbang kampus di seberangnya. Juga saat dia memperhatikan bangunan di depan mobil Sebastian yang terparkir. Bangunan itu terlihat sepi. Di depannya ada papan reklame besar bertuliskan,

**PARADISE ON YOUR MOUTH**

'Ha? Tempat apa itu ya?' sambil berpikir begitu, Ciel mulai minggir-minggir. Menjauh dari Sebastian. Ngapain dia diajak ke tempat sepi dengan nama mencurigakan begini? Begitulah kira-kira isi pikirannya saat ini.

"Ayo, turun! Perlu aku yang membukakan pintunya lagi?" tanya si _raven_. Ciel mencibir sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan turun.

"Ayo masuk!" Ciel nyaris melompat begitu Sebastian sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ini tempat apa sih? Aku tidak akan masuk kalau kau tidak bilang!"

Sebastian tidak menjawab. Dia langsung saja menarik tangan Ciel. Walaupun memberontak, tentu saja Ciel tak dapat menandingi kekuatan pria yang lebih besar tersebut. Sebuah kliningan khas musim panas berbunyi saat pintu terbuka.

"Lepas! Lepas tanganku! Saki…," Ciel tak dapat melanjutkan omelannya karena sudah terlanjur takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia dan Sebastian berdiri di sebuah ruangan besar bergaya Victorian dengan candelabra-candelabra gantung yang jadi penerang disana. _How romantic!_

"Selamat datang, Master Sebastian! Selamat datang, Master Ciel!" tiga orang yang membungkuk sopan padanya kini mencuri perhatiannya. Berdiri di sebelah paling kanan, ada seorang pria blonde dengan tinggi yang jauh lebih menjulang dari Sebastian. Dibibirnya terselip rokok yang ujungnya berkelap-kelip seiring kembang kempis napasnya.

"Bard! Kan aku sudah bilang! Jangan merokok disini!"

"Siap, Master!" Bard memberi hormat dan langsung membuang puntung rokoknya sembarangan. Hidung Sebastian kedut-kedut. "Sudahlah! Apa semuanya sudah kalian siapkan sesuai dengan perintahku?"

"I-iya, Master!" sahut wanita berkacamata lebar dengan rambut merah keunguan yang berdiri ditengah. Dia kelihatan sangat penggugup.

"Tentu saja, Master Sebastian!" pria-atau-wanita (?) berambut oranye yang berdiri paling kiri, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tertawa penuh semangat.

'Orang-orang aneh!' pikir Ciel. "Kok kalian tahu namaku?"

Ketiga orang itu nampak tercengang saat Ciel mengajak mereka bicara. "Ng…mm…Master Sebastian bilang, dia akan mengajak seseorang yang spesial kesini. Ternyata…seorang gadis yang cantik sekali," jawab si wanita. Ciel langsung melotot padanya. Membuat wanita itu makin gugup.

"Dia ini anak laki-laki, lho Maylene! Hati-hati kalau bicara. Sudahlah. Ayo, Ciel! Kau bilang kau lapar," Sebastian menggandeng tangan Ciel lagi. Karena sekarang dia dalam kondisi sadar dan tidak emosi, tangan Sebastian yang menggenggam miliknya terasa seperti sengatan belut listrik yang licin dan lembut. Karena tiba-tiba saja tangannya kaku, dia tak dapat menolak gandengan itu.

Mereka berjalan ke tengah ruangan dimana sebuah meja besar dengan tata rias sedemikian rupa hingga terkesan elegan dan mewah berada. Tapi kalau dilihat dari jauh!

"Silahkan dinikmati hidangannya! Ini hidangan ala Bard, Maylene, dan Finny!" ujar si rambut oranye yang bagi Ciel, belum jelas _gender_-nya itu. Tapi seruan itu tak dapat mencegahnya untuk _sweatdrop_. Sementara itu Sebastian mulai menampakkan kedut sebal didahinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini, HAH?" ledaknya. Wah, wah! Sebastian bisa marah juga, toh! Akhirnya Ciel bisa melihatnya! Yah, tapi wajar sih! Kalau tidak marah justru aneh, dong!

"MAYLENE!"

"I-iya!"

"KENAPA TAPLAKNYA BASAH?"

"Ma-maaf, Master! I-itu…ah! Lihat! Mangkuk koktailnya bocor!"

"BARD!"

"Siap!"

"KENAPA STEAK-NYA GOSONG? PADAHAL KAN KAU HANYA KUSURUH MENGHANGATKANNYA SAJA!"

"Karena menghangatkan dengan oven lama, aku membakarnya dengan _flame thrower_, Master!"

"FINNY!"

"Iya, Masteeeer!"

"KENAPA KAU MEMASANG BUNGA DENGAN AKAR-AKARNYA? MASIH PENUH TANAH, PULA! MEJANYA KAN JADI KOTOR!"

"Lho~ bukankah itu sudah benar, Master?"

Mereka bertiga langsung mengkeret begitu melihat aura hitam di belakang punggung Sebastian. Aura iblis.

GRUYUYUK!

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada si empunya suara yang kini tersenyum salting. Ciel.

"Ha~ah! Gara-gara tiga orang bodoh ini makanan dan tempat yang kupersiapkan dengan susah payah jadi percuma. Ini juga tak mungkin bisa dimakan."

"Jadi…aku tak bisa makan?" tanya Ciel H2C, harap-harap cemas.

"Akan kubuatkan secepatnya. Kau tunggu saja disini dengan tenang! Kalian bertiga! Temani Ciel saat aku memasak! Kalau mengerjakan itu saja kalian tidak becus, aku bersumpah akan mengirim kalian ke neraka!" gertak Sebastian. Ketiga orang itu mengangguk-angguk takut. Tak pernah mereka melihat Sebastian semarah itu.

"Aku akan membantumu saja!" ujar Ciel. Sebastian melebarkan matanya lalu senyumnya terkembang. Ciel beralih ke ketiga orang lainnya. "Kalian mau membantu juga?"

"Tidak usah! Mereka tidak usah!" seru Sebastian sambil langsung menarik Ciel menuju dapur.

**SKIP-SKIP**

"Jadi…sudah bisa cerita tempat apa ini?" tanya Ciel sambil menyeruput tehnya setelah Chicken Parmigiano buatan Sebastian di piringnya ludes. **Paradise on your Mouth**? Sebenarnya sih dia sudah bisa menebak, tapi dia mau dengar langsung dari Sebastian.

"Yah, aku punya cita-cita, Ciel. Sama seperti dirimu. Dan saat kau bilang kalau aku bisa menjadi koki yang hebat, aku sadar bahwa itulah keinginanku yang paling tinggi. Aku suka memasak dan aku lebih menyukai saat seseorang menikmati masakanku. Karena itu aku membuka restoran ini. Disini. Tak jauh darimu. Lagipula…aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan kembali padamu, kan?"

"Lalu Taka?" alih Ciel untuk menutupi saltingnya demi mendengar ucapan Sebastian yang terakhir.

"Aku sudah mengatakan keinginanku pada Tanaka. Dia juga bisa menerima. Ah, kau juga kan yang bilang bahwa aku harus jujur pada diriku sendiri dan orang lain?"

"Iya, sih! Tapi…apa kau tidak menyesal? Mm…maksudku, kau kan kompeten untuk meneruskan Taka. Tapi aku setuju padamu. Kalau benar ini yang paling bisa kau nikmati dari hati, pasti suatu saat akan berhasil! Tempat ini juga bagus. Dan yang paling hebat, masakanmu memang _SUPER DUPER DELICIOUS_!" Sebastian menatap lurus pada Ciel yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Ciel yang tersadar sedang diperhatikan dengan tatapan yang kurang lebih berarti 'aku mau memelukmu!' langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mm…terus…kapan kau akan buka?"

"Nanti. Saat kampus mulai aktif. Dan tugasmu adalah membantuku promosi di kampus, ya!"

"Ha? Aku juga? Hm…baiklah! Kau mau memberiku upah apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kuajak kencan?"

"Yaikh!"

"Kalau bertemu Tanaka?"

"Mauuuuuu!"

**XXX**

Ciel berjalan menuju kampus dengan canggung di samping Sebastian. Sebenarnya dia mau menolak tawaran _raven_ itu untuk mengantarnya. Tapi dia ingat. Ini sudah terlalu larut dan dia masih mendapat perlakuan jam malam sampai liburan selesai nanti. Mau tak mau dia harus menerima tawaran Sebastian karena pria itu yang akan menjelaskan segalanya jika William membuat gara-gara.

Rasanya sulit berada berdua dengan pria itu jika harus saling berdiam di malam yang sepi pula. Tak ada satupun kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mereka. Bagi Ciel, ini sangat menyiksa. Membuatnya memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Rasanya lebih mudah jika Sebastian menggodanya seperti biasa dan mereka bertengkar mulut. Jauh lebih mudah daripada keheningan yang menusuk ini.

Salah satu pikiran tidak-tidak Ciel adalah…entah kenapa dia jadi teringat lagi akan pernyataan cinta Sebastian. Pernyataan cinta itu…sudah hampir dua bulan yang lalu, lho! Pria itu bahkan memenuhi janjinya untuk kembali kesini demi dirinya. Apa dia…serius?

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel sambil memaku langkah kakinya. Sebastian yang sudah selangkah di depan menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Apa? Apa yang membuatmu melakukan semua ini untukku sebegitu jauh?" tanya Ciel dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan. Sebastian tersenyum sinis.

"Kau curang, Ciel! Kau sangat curang! Bukankah kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya?"

"Jawaban apa? Bahwa kau mencintaiku? _Please,_ Sebastian! Seriuslah! Jangan permainkan aku!"

"Mempermainkan? Siapa yang sebenarnya sudah mempermainkan dan dipermainkan?" balas Sebastian sambil merenggut bahu Ciel. Menarik anak itu mendekat padanya dan menghadiahi si mata biru dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku? Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Ciel mulai berani menantang.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Sebastian. "Yang aku tahu bahwa setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku ingin selalu menjagamu, melindungimu! Setiap kali kau jauh, aku ingin menarikmu mendekat. Sedekat ini! Setiap kali aku merasa lemah, aku selalu menjadi kuat kembali kalau melihat senyummu, matamu, mendengar omelanmu. Bisa jelaskan itu apa? Apa?"

Ciel meringis saat cengkeraman Sebastian bertambah kencang. Pertanyaan _raven_ itupun tak bisa dia jawab. Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si rambut biru. Lebih tepatnya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir anak itu.

"_No_! _Please_!" Ciel menundukkan kepala. Sebastian terhenyak. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu anak itu.

"Maaf, Ciel! Apa aku membuatmu bingung?" tanyanya dengan nada melembut. Ciel masih terus menunduk dan tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. "_Well_, anggap saja malam ini, pernyataan cintaku itu tak pernah ada. Kita berdua hanya akan melanjutkan hidup kita masing-masing. Setuju?"

Sebastian mengusap pipi Ciel. Anak itu tak bereaksi apapun. Namun…

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk membuatku mengatakannya? Aku tidak butuh kompensasi. Yang kubutuhkan adalah keyakinan. Buat aku yakin akan perasaanku padamu yang sebenarnya, Sebastian! Entah itu cinta ataupun perasaan lainnya!"

"Heh! Apalagi yang harus kuyakinkan. Sekeras apapun aku berbuat, jika kau sendiri tak berusaha mencari tahu, kurasa itu percuma Ciel!"

"Lalu, kalau sekarang aku bilang bahwa aku tak mencintaimu? Bahwa aku menganggapmu tak lebih dari seorang kakak?" Sebastian tercenung mendengar ucapan Ciel. Melihat anak itu menantang matanya dengan sungguh-gungguh membuat hatinya sedikit -bukan- sangat sakit.

"Begitu?" Ciel menelan ludah. Dia sampai menahan napas demi mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Sebastian. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk kembali dan membuatmu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, kan? Sekarang tugasku hanya tinggal satu. Kalau saat ini kau memang 'merasa' tidak mencintaiku, maka akan kubuktikan bahwa jawabanmu malam ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Kesalahan paling besar yang pernah kau buat!"

"_**I know you want me, Lof!"**_

Ciel tercengang. Dia tak menyukai kekacauan yang sudah dibuat pria itu pada dirinya. Membuat segalanya menjadi terasa salah. Tapi dia tak bisa membencinya. Ya, sudahlah! Biar waktu yang menjelaskan semuanya. Membuat rahasia terdalam dari hati siapapun terbongkar.

* * *

**Author's Note** :

Buat kawan-kawan yang membaca fic saya yang lain seperti Ciel Ala Aurora, Flip 180, Seba Ciel, Fuzzy Memory dll yang sering telat publish *telat nggak sih?* saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas ketidaknyamanan kalian.

Saya terlalu semangat membuat new story sampai yang lain terbengkalai. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Mohon dimaklumi karena saya ini hanya bisa menulis dengan hati yang ringan dan saat saya benar-benar ingin, tapi saya akan berusaha merubah kebiasaan jelek itu. Soalnya kan posisi saya author, jadi saya usahakan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang saya buat. *Mungkin pada dasarnya saya ini seniman, kali ya! Bukannya penulis. Jadi rada slengekan*

Tapi ya sudahlah! Jika ada hal yang ingin disampaikan tentang fic diatas, please REVIEW.

Dan kalau ada ketidakpuasan sehubungan author's note yang saya buat, PM, please!

Akhir kata, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!

^w^ Miaw! Si pecinta kucing!


	11. Chapter 11 : Push

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Judul-judul film yang saya pakai buat judul chapter itu punya sutradara, produser, dan production house masing-masing yang tak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu

**Warning : **AU, Shonen-ai

* * *

**Daripada dilempar bakiak, langsung saja saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk :**

**Yuusaki Kuchiki** : Hyahaha! Masa sih sampe setahun begitu? Iya, sih! Saya nulisnya kalo lagi mood. Tapi nulis itu penting untuk mengeliminasi pikiran saya yang nggak penting. Jadi kan semua hal nggak hanya saya save di otak. Stress! Iya, kan? Ya…meskipun nyatanya saya juga payah buat hal tulis menulis. Thanks ya dah baca dan review fic ini, Kuchiki-san!

**shiRan-chan** : Tahu nih si Ciel! Gimana tuh! Ada yang nanya kapan kamu jadian sama Sebastian, nih! *di kemplang Ciel*

Ciel : Kan elo yang bikin cerita, dodol!

Nekochan : Hahaha! Iya juga, ya!

Ya sudah, please enjoy this chap, ya! Thanks dan baca dan review fic ini, shiRan-chan! Salam kenal! ^-^

**Sara Hikari** : Tahu nih si Ci- *dipelototin Ciel*. Baca aja chap ini dan temukan jawabannya! Makasih ya udah selalu membaca dan me-review fic saya ini, Hikari-san!

**reiyu chan** : Masih ada kok! Baca chap ini, ya! Thanks a lot dah selalu baca dan review fic ini ya Rei! ^-^

**sasutennaru** : Biasa…presentasi bagaimana cara nyeduh teh merah. Lho? Makasih ya sudah menemani perjalanan saya yang panjang *alah!* dengan baca dan review fic ini, sasutennaru-san!

**Nesia Eg Yufa** : Wah, Yufa minat juga sama Ciel? Mari bersaing! *apa siiiiih?* hehehe…soal goda menggoda, kayaknya Sebastian udah mati kutu godain Ciel *aslinya mah author yang gak ada ide*. Makasih banyak ya udah baca fic ini dan semua review yang ditujukan untuk fic ini, Yufa-san!

**Umiikpmft** : Iya, Sister! Tenang…santai aja kalo sama kakak yang satu ini *what the he-*

Review Umii-san nggak bikin saya down, kok! Justru saya mau berterima kasih. Salah satu kebiasaan jelek saya *yang banyaknya naudzubillah* adalah saya sering melewatkan hal-hal yang *menurut saya* kecil. Jadi, senang aja ada yang mengingatkan.

Terus, saya ini bukan orang yang romantis, jadi kadang suka error kalo disuruh ngebandingin mana yang lebih romantis. Tapi menurut kesotoyan saya, mungkin chap kemarin berasa romance-nya karna ada feedback dari Ciel. Kalo chap lain kan nggak ada. Ya, itu pendapat saya, lho! Mungkin chap ini bisa kita buat jadi pembanding. Kalo ternyata chap ini nggak lebih romance dari chap 9 menurut Umii-san, berarti ilmu sotoy saya salah. Hehehe

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk perhatian dan review-nya ya, Umii-san!

PS : Candelabra itu tempat lilin. Kalo bunga Rosella, Umii-san sudah benar. Karena ibu saya meminum itu setiap hari, saya pikir orang lain juga tahu. A~h, saya memang tidak peka!

**SabakuNoRinko** : Ya, makanya kita liat aja kelanjutannya. Apakah Ciel akan jadian dengan Sebastian? Atau justru jadi mama tiri Sebastian eh, papa eh? Ya, pokoknya baca aja chap ini. Thanks for your attension and reviews, Rinko-san!

**nanachie** : Aduh, histerianya sampe ke saya dan akhirnya saya semangat buat ngegarap chap ini, nih! Arigatou dah baca dan juga nge-review fic ini, nana-chan!

**Nirmala Azalea Maurish** : Hyahaha! Soal kata-kata asing, itu memang kelalaian saya sebagai manusia *keteledoran yang mendarah daging!* Makasih buat masukannya.

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, nge-review, dan memberi masukan yang baik buat fic ini, Nirmala-san! Jangan kapok untuk mengkoreksi saya di fic saya yang lain, ya! ^-^ *maunya*

**Arashiyama Misaki** : Biasa…presentasi cara menjual teh door to door ala Ciel *disambut eh disambit Ciel*. Baca chap ini, ya! Thanks dah baca dan mereview fic ini, Misaki-chan!

**yovphcutez** : Wah, saya senang kalo kamu tambah suka sama fic ini. Makasih banyak ya yov-san sudah setia membaca dan review fic ini ^-^

**Flat-Face'Akai'** : Thank you very much, Akai-san!

Answer : 1) Candelabra itu tempat lilin, 2) Anda bertanya disaat yang tepat! Soalnya, ini chap terakhir ^-^

Nah, **PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST CHAP!**

* * *

**~ PUSH ~**

**IN THE MORNING**

Saat masuk ke kantor Sebastian, Ciel mendapati bosnya itu sedang tertunduk dengan kedua tangan diatas meja sementara dahinya disangga oleh kepalan tangannya. Bos? Ya, ya, ya! Sejak naik semeseter 2 dan bebas dari jam malam, dia kerja sambilan di restoran Sebastian setiap pulang kuliah. Alasannya yang pertama, tentu karena dia ingin mandiri. Walaupun sang ayah sudah melarang, toh sampai saat ini bekerja tidak membuat prestasi akademiknya terganggu. Yang kedua, dia kasihan melihat Sebastian yang hanya didukung seperangkat manusia tidak berguna. Tahu dong mereka siapa?

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Sebastian mengangkat wajah dan langsung tersenyum cerah. Dia bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan menyongsong Ciel. Langsung saja dia peluk leher anak itu.

"Oh, Ciel! Syukurlah! Aku sudah _hopeless_ dengan ketiga idiot itu! Aku senang sekali karena kau yang pertama datang!" ujar Sebastian sambil membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk dahinya dan membiarkan mereka dalam posisi begitu.

"Pecat saja!" sahutnya ketus. Sebastian langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang anak itu dengan heran.

"Hei! Kau ini dingin sekali!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Makanya tidak usah mengeluh terus! Lagipula yang bodoh itu kan kau! Merekrut orang yang tidak bisa diandalkan!" balas Ciel.

"Hm! Baiklah! Kalau begitu akan kupecat!" Sebastian berbalik ke meja kantornya.

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih!" sebelum Sebastian sempat melangkah, Ciel langsung menghentikannya dengan menarik lengannya. "Kau ini dingin sekali!"

"Lho? Siapa yang tadi menyuruhku untuk memecat mereka?" tanya si _raven_ sambil menyeringai.

"Y-ya aku kan hanya bercanda, bodoh!" jawab si rambut biru. Walaupun gara-gara tiga orang itu kerjaannya jadi tambah banyak, Ciel menyukai mereka. Bekerja bersama mereka dan Sebastian…meskipun membuat hati capek, tetap saja menyenangkan!

"Hm, aku selalu tahu kalau kau itu anak yang baik, _Little Man_!" si rambut hitam memberi kecupan ringan di pipi Ciel. Membuat pemuda itu _blushing_ dan hanya bisa bereaksi dengan ber-itch kecil.

Entah sejak kapan, hubungan mereka jadi seperti itu. Mereka tak punya hubungan khusus. Sebastian berhenti bersikap melankolis dan mulai aktif menggodanya lagi dengan sebutan _Little Man_. Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat, intensitas hubungan mereka secara fisik jadi bertambah sering. Meskipun bibir tetap jadi daerah terlarang. Herannya Ciel sama sekali tak keberatan. Entahlah. Mungkin karena dia sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi mantan _roomates_-nya itu.

"Kok tumben pagi-pagi begini kau sudah datang?" tanya Sebastian sambil melirik ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

"Iya! Ada seminar dosen atau apalah aku juga tak tahu. Yang pasti hari ini aku libur!"

"Mm! Dan karena kangen padaku, kau jadi ingin cepat-cepat datang kemari, ya?" goda Sebastian yang kini menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ciel. Membuat anak itu terdesak dan sulit untuk berpaling. Sebastian menyeringai. A~h…dia sungguh memuja ke-_cute_-an anak dihadapannya itu. Terutama kalau wajahnya yang pucat itu di perciki oleh semburat-semburat merah jambu seperti saat ini.

"Ih, jauh-jauh sana!" Ciel mendorong wajah Sebastian dengan tangannya lantaran mulai tak nyaman dengan tatapan pria yang kini membuatnya _melting_. "Kalau tidak suka, aku pulang saja!"

"Iih! Mananya dari diriku yang tidak menyukaimu, sih?" dengan sikap pantang menyerah, Sebastian kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke anak itu. "Bagaimana sih perasaan ibumu yang punya anak semanis kau? Kalau kucuri, dia pasti akan sangat sedih."

"MESUM!" saking _speechless_-nya, Ciel hanya mampu mengatakan hal itu.

KLINTING!

Ciel merasa terselamatkan oleh bunyi gantungan pintu restoran. Mungkin saja itu salah satu atau justru ketiga pelayan bodoh itu.

'Akhirnya…mereka berguna juga!' batin Ciel. Restoran Sebastian memang baru buka pukul 12 siang. Saat jam istirahat kampus dan baru tutup pukul 9 malam. Oh, iya! Restoran ini ramai pengunjung, lho! Setiap jamnya mungkin hanya ada 1-2 meja yang kosong. Bagaimana, ya? Masakan Sebastian memang lezat, sih! Ditambah lagi resepnya adalah angin segar bagi anak kampus yang sudah mulai bosan dengan makanan cafetaria. Semua menu disini yang memasak adalah Sebastian sendiri. Yah, dibantu dengan asisten tukang ngerokok itu juga, sih! Tapi tahulah, dia sama sekali tak membantu.

Karena rata-rata pengunjung pun sudah kenal dengan Sebastian ataupun Ciel, terkadang jika tidak sibuk, mereka menemani teman-teman mereka yang betah nongkrong disana berlama-lama. Pokoknya, bisnis ini di tangan Sebastian jatuhnya memang menguntungkan! Gaji Ciel…orangtuanya bahkan belum pernah memberinya uang sebanyak itu. Padahal dia hanya _part timer_ yang mulai kerja pukul 4 sore.

Tak ada suara dari arah luar. Padahal kalau itu memang salah satu dari trio idiot itu, suasana bakalan langsung ribut kayak medan perang. Sebastian dan Ciel saling pandang sebelum mereka memutuskan berjalan beriringan keluar dari kantor Sebastian.

Sebastian dan Ciel langsung tercengang begitu melihat dua sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Seorang lelaki dan seorang gadis. Pria itu berambut hitam seperti Sebastian dengan mata menghilang seperti Tanaka. Dia nampak gagah dengan pakaian ala Cinanya. Ciel jadi bertanya-tanya siapa dia. Dan gadis itu kan…

Pria itu berjalan dengan santai melintasi ruangan dan menghampiri sang tuan rumah.

"Halo, Kakak!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Ciel memandang Sebastian yang masih terhenyak dan pria itu berganti-gantian dengan bingung. Kakak?

"Lau?" ujar Sebastian. Dia lalu melirik gadis yang kini mengikuti pria bernama Lau itu dengan tatapan waspada. "Dan kau…Ranmao?"

"Kakak! Setelah sekian lama kita tak bertemu dingin sekali sambutanmu!" rajuk Lau yang kini sudah ada dihadapan Sebastian. Ciel terkejut saat Lau menunduk dan melihat ke arahnya. "Dan ini pasti…Ciel! Ho…apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan di dalam, ya? Aku jadi curiga! Hahaha!"

TIK! Hanya satu yang terpikirkan oleh Ciel saat itu. 'Orang ini…lebih menyebalkan dari Sebastian!'

**XXX**

"Ciel, ini Lau. Adikku. Selama ini dia memilih tinggal di Hongkong. Dan Lau, ini Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian mengenalkan kedua belah pihak yang kini tengah bersalaman.

"Jadi…ada apa, ya?" tanya Sebastian setelah mereka duduk di salah satu meja. Ranmao memilih berdiri di samping Lau.

"Tuh, kan! Dingin! Memangnya aku nggak boleh menjenguk kakak kesayanganku satu-satunya? Terus…aku kan juga mau lihat restoranmu, menyicipi masakanmu, dan…bertemu kakak ipar!" Ciel tercekat saat Lau menatapnya. Tangannya yang dia letakkan diatas lutut terkepal kencang. Wajahnya juga sudah berkerut-kerut tak jelas. Sebastian yang melihat reaksi Ciel, akhirnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah mulai menjalani kesibukanmu sebagai calon direktur Taka, eh?"

"Ya…begitulah! Dasar kakak tegaan! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi repot! Sementara kau, enak-enakan hidup santai disini! Tidak adil!"

"Lho! Bukannya dulu cita-citamu menyingkirkan aku untuk menggantikan Tanaka?"

"Ha~h! Buka restoran Cina di Hongkong lebih menyenangkan, ternyata! Menggantikan Tanaka itu memusingkan. Lihat, nih! Ada berapa lembar uban dirambutku setelah seminggu belajar!" Lau memperlihatkan kepalanya yang dipenuhi rambut hitam. Tak ada putih-putihnya sama sekali.

'Cih! Satu keluarga aneh semua! Hanya Mr. Tanaka yang bersikap aneh dengan cara yang elegan' pikir Ciel.

"Dan…kau Nona? Jadi kau mata-mata orang ini?" sindir Sebastian pada gadis berkonde dua yang dulu sempat dekat dengannya untuk memanas-manasi Ciel. Gadis itu hanya menelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi kosong. "Pantas saja Tanaka tahu tentang Ciel! Ternyata dari kalian, toh! Tidak sopan! Mengintai sembarangan!"

"Yah, Kakak! Itu karena dulu kau segitu seriusnya kuliah sampai tidak lulus-lulus. Kau nggak tahu betapa paniknya Tanaka, sih! Dan Ranmao ini…adik angkatku, lho! Adikku!" Sebastian memicingkan mata untuk melihat keseriusan Lau. Yah, namanya juga Lau, tingkat kesungguhannya tak bisa ditebak. Lagipula, sejak kapan dia memanggil Sebastian dengan 'Kakak'? Kayaknya dari dulu mereka hanya saling memanggil nama, deh! Mencurigakan.

"Hei, Kakak! Aku kan tamu. Aku sengaja menyempatkan diri datang kesini untuk mencoba masakanmu, lho~ masakanmu!" lanjut si sipit. Sebastian menghela napas.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar. Akan kubuatkan resep terbaik disini," Sebastian bangkit dari duduknya. "Temani dia dulu, ya Ciel!"

Ciel hanya bisa memandangi Sebastian yang melangkah ke dapur dengan tatapan 'Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini dengan dia!'

"Jadi…kau Ciel Phantomhive?" Ciel langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Lau. Entah kenapa suaranya jadi terdengar serius. Tidak main-main seperti saat dengan Sebastian tadi. Walaupun matanya tak nampak, Ciel bisa merasakan aura tatapan tajam dari pria itu.

"I-iya!" jawab Ciel singkat.

"Kupikir, orang macam apa yang bisa mengubah kakakku. Ternyata hanya bocah biasa, ya!" Ciel terhenyak. Dahinya berkerut. Menandakan tensinya mulai naik. "Dia sampai rela meninggalkan Taka hanya untuk bocah ingusan macam kau?"

Ciel mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh harga diri. Lau memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat melihat tampang arogan anak itu. "Ini adalah jalan hidup yang dipilih Sebastian. Tak ada hubungannya denganku! Ini adalah cita-citanya."

Sejenak suasana diantara mereka hening dan tegang karena mereka hanya saling memandang dengan aura tajamnya masing-masing. Tapi tak lama…

"Hahaha! Tak ada hubungannya denganmu? _Non-sense_! Sejak kecil Sebastian itu sudah dididik untuk meneruskan Taka dan kau tahu sendiri seberapa berbakatnya dia dalam hal itu? Dia jauh, jauh, jauh lebih kompeten dibandingkan aku! Mana sempat dia memikirkan cita-cita yang lain? Dan kau tak tahu seberapa terlukanya aku karena orang sejenius dia, harus berakhir di tempat menyedihkan ini hanya karena kau?"

Ciel menggertakan giginya. Baru dia akan menjawab, Lau masih terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jika dia tidak bertemu denganmu, dia yang akan jadi Presdir Taka. Bukan aku! Aku sangat bangga pada kakakku melebihi siapapun. Itulah posisi yang pantas untuk orang seperti dia. Bukannya jadi pemilik restoran kecil begini! Yah, aku tak memungkiri kalau aku senang karena diberi kepercayaan untuk menggantikan dia, tapi aku tahu bagaimana kakakku dan apa yang pantas untuknya! Dia melakukan semua kesalahan bodoh ini, meninggalkan jalan hidupnya yang hebat hanya untuk anak kecil sepertimu?"

"Aku juga bangga padanya!" sahut Ciel akhirnya hingga membuat Lau tertegun. "Aku bangga padanya yang berani mewujudkan impiannya sendiri! Aku mungkin memang hanya bocah, anak ingusan, anak kecil atau kau sebut apapun terserah! Tapi Sebastian adalah Sebastian! Dia tidak perlu mengikuti kemauanmu atau siapapun untuk melanjutkan hidupnya termasuk aku! Aku…aku tak terima kalau kau menghina jalan yang sudah Sebastian pilih!"

Lau menyangga pipi dengan tangannya diatas meja dan memperhatikan Ciel dengan seksama. Tak lama seringainya yang mirip dengan Sebastian keluar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan bahwa Sebastian tak ada hubungannya denganmu? Kau tahu? Dia adalah orang paling dingin yang pernah aku kenal. Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya apa orang seperti dia masih bisa mencintai orang. Dan ya, pertanyaanku terjawab. Dia bisa. Aku tahu dia jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku bahwa dia, meninggalkan Taka demi dirimu," Ciel terhenyak.

_**Karena itu aku membuka restoran ini. Disini. Tak jauh darimu. Lagipula…aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan kembali padamu, kan?**_

"Dan dengan dingin, kau bilang bahwa ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu? Apa kau sadar sudah seberapa besar pengaruh dirimu padanya? Hh, kau ini memang tak tahu atau hanya pura-pura tak tahu?" kata-kata Lau berikutnya terasa sangat menohok hati Ciel. Pura-pura tak tahu? Ya, itu kan yang terus dilakukannya. Menghindar dan menghindar.

_**Apalagi yang harus kuyakinkan. Sekeras apapun aku berbuat, jika kau sendiri tak berusaha mencari tahu, kurasa itu percuma Ciel!**_

"Kalau kau memang merasa dia tak ada hubungannya denganmu, kenapa mau bersamanya? Yang kau lakukan ini, hanya menyakiti perasaannya tahu! Kau membuatnya berharap dan itu akan mengecewakan dirinya lebih dalam lagi kalau sampai nanti kau tetap ngotot bahwa kau tak ada hubungannya dengan dia! Kalau kau memang tak suka dia, kau harus jujur dan membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tak bisa berharap padamu! Jangan membunuh hatinya pelan-pelan begini, Ciel!"

Ciel tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menggigit bibirnya dengan bimbang. Dia tahu bahwa semua yang dikatakan Lau itu benar adanya. Sampai sekarang dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada Sebastian, tapi dia hanya terus lari dari kenyataan tanpa mau memastikan. Betapa egoisnya dia selama ini. Kalau begini, dia sama saja dengan menggantung Sebastian, kan? Tapi…mau dipastikan pun harus dengan cara apa?

"Kau harus tahu. Aku mengatakan ini semua bukan karena aku membencimu. Sama sekali bukan. Ini semua harus kukatakan karena aku menyayangi saudaraku. Kurasa kau pun sayang padanya, benar kan? Dan rasa sayang macam apa yang kau rasakan, harus segera kau tegaskan padanya agar hubungan kalian ke depan tidak dijalani berdasarkan kesalahpahaman," nada bicara Lau melembut. Ciel menatap nanar pada sosok Lau. Ternyata…dia adik yang baik!

"Hahaha! Ya, ampun! Ternyata bisa juga aku ngomong keren begini! Tak percuma deh belajar ke Tanaka sampai rambut ubanan. Iya, kan Ranmao?" wajah Lau langsung _cheerfull_. Tak ada jejak-jejak tampang serius yang baru beberapa detik lalu dia pajang. Ranmao menjawab dengan anggukan, sementara Ciel hanya bisa ternganga.

"Wah, wah! Kalian membicarakan apa saja selama aku tak ada?" tanya Sebastian yang tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil mendorong troli makanan.

'Cih! Pantas saja!' Ciel ber-itch kecil dalam hati. Tapi saat dia melihat Sebastian, tiba-tiba dia langsung mengingat semua kata-kata Lau dan ah…

"Ciel? Kau sakit?" tanya Sebastian saat dilihatnya si rambut biru itu berwajah lesu. Ciel menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. Pandangan Sebastian langsung teralih pada Lau. Matanya bertanya 'Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?'

"Wah, Ranmao! Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi, nih! Kakak…sepertinya aku tak sempat makan. Aku ada jadwal ketemu Tanaka pukul 11.30," Lau berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hei! Aku kan sudah capek-capek memasaknya!" protes Sebastian.

"Aduh…maaf! Maaaaaf sekali! Tapi aku buru-buru! Nanti aku mampir lagi! Dadaaaaaah!" Lau menarik tangan Ranmao dan berlalu secepat kilat. Sebastian hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat ulah menjengkelkan adiknya tersebut. Tapi tak lama perhatiannya teralih lagi pada si mata biru.

"Apa yang sudah dia katakan padamu, ha? Kata-kata konyol soal Taka? Tak usah didengar!" Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan wajah terkejut. Bagaimana Sebastian tahu? Apa dia menguping? "Aku meninggalkan jabatanku di Taka dengan sadar, kok! Aku kan bukan orang gila yang tidak bisa berpikir!"

"A-aku…"

"Sudahlah! Tak usah dipikirkan! Eh, kau mau makan makanan ini tidak?"

Lagi-lagi Ciel hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah.

"Yah…ya sudahlah! Akan kusimpan untuk tiga orang itu saja nanti."

KLINING!

Sebastian dan Ciel kompak melihat ke arah pintu dan mendapati dua wajah ceria dan satu tampang bosan bercerutu masuk dari sana.

"Selamat siang, Master Sebastian! Selamat siang, Ciel!"

Ciel merasa lega. Untuk sementara dia masih bisa menghin- ah -bukan itu kan yang harus dia pikirkan kali ini?

**XXX**

**AT NIGHT**

**XXX**

Ciel membuka pakaian seragamnya dengan lemas. Lelah sekali. Ketiga pelayan idiot tukang rusak itu sudah pulang duluan dan Ciel ngotot membereskan restoran sendirian. Jadilah dia masih berada di ruang ganti padahal sudah hampir jam setengah 11 malam. Di hari liburnya, dia justru harus lembur.

Dia meloloskan tangannya dari lengan panjang kemeja putihnya dan saat tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos sempurna, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Sebastian. Tanpa peduli pada tampang syok Ciel, dia menghampiri anak itu dengan ekspresi...eh, marah? Ciel menelan ludah. Dia akan dimarahi karena apa, ya?

Sebastian berdiri di depan Ciel. Dia mendesak Ciel ke loker besi tempat baju ganti di belakang si rambut biru dengan melewatkan tangan kirinya di pundak kanan Ciel. Si kecil hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saking terkejutnya.

"Ap-"

"Mulai besok kau jadi wakilku! Kau jadi asistenku saja!" ujar Sebastian tiba-tiba. Ciel mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan melihatmu digoda orang. Apalagi si Chamber sok keren itu! Apa-apaan pakai memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Little Robin' segala!" sahut si jangkung. "Belum lagi si berisik Lizzie itu! Dan yang lain-lain! Kenapa sih harus ada banyak orang yang menyukaimu? Dan kau kelihatan senang-senang saja digoda mereka!"

"Sebastian, masa hal seperti itu saja kau permasalahkan? Sekarang…kalau aku jadi wakilmu, kau pikir menyerahkan pekerjaan pelayan pada trio idiot itu lebih baik? Lagipula beberapa diantara mereka, seperti Chamber, hanya mau dilayani olehku. Nanti kau kehilangan pelanggan, lho Sebastian!" jawab Ciel.

"Biar! Orang-orang seperti mereka tak usah datang malah lebih bagus!" Ciel menatap mata merah Sebastian sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ka-u serius?" tanya Ciel. "Kau pikir aku ini barang milikmu yang harus kau jaga dan kau simpan di etalase, apa?"

Sebastian tak menjawab. Dia memberikan tatapan yang…ah! Membuat siapapun yang memandangnya meleleh. Dingin, menusuk, tapi sekaligus hangat. Seperti pergantian musim dingin ke musim semi. Tak ramah, tapi penuh cinta. Jemari tangan kanannya yang bebas, menjamah pipi Ciel dengan sentuhan yang hanya seujung kuku. Saat Sebastian melakuan itu, Ciel bersumpah bulu kuduknya berdiri. Napasnya…ah napasnya…

"Kau itu seperti boneka kaca. Kau begitu indah. Siapapun akan berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu untuk dimiliki sendiri. Tapi…kau bukan boneka. Kau bebas memilih siapa yang pantas untuk jadi pemilikmu. Apakah aku ini tidak pantas?" tanya Sebastian. Hembusan napasnya yang dingin dan mendaratkan aroma mint di wajah Ciel malah membuat wajah anak itu memanas. Setelah itu Sebastian melepaskan cengkeramannya atas Ciel dan mundur selangkah ke belakang. Ciel hanya diam tertunduk.

Sebastian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan terkepal. Tak lama kekehan pelannya keluar. Ciel mengangkat wajah agar dapat melihat apa yang terjadi pada si _raven_ dan itu membuat tawanya meledak.

"Hahaha! Ciel! Kau ini manis sekali! Ternyata kalau digoda begitu, tampangmu tambah _cute_, ya? Beruntungnya aku melihatnya di malam buta begini. Aku hanya bercanda! Bercanda! Soalnya sejak bicara dengan Lau tadi kau jadi aneh!" Ciel tak bereaksi. Dia menatap Sebastian dengan mata sendu.

Bercanda? Si rambut hitam itu bilang dia bercanda? Kenapa sih si tolol itu menjaga perasaan Ciel sekali? Bilang saja bahwa yang tadi itu sungguhan dan betapa melihat anak itu bergaul dengan luwes pada orang lain sudah menyakiti hatinya! Itu akan lebih mudah. Akhirnya Ciel sadar, bahwa kata-kata Lau benar. Kalau dia tak berani memastikan, sampai kapanpun mereka akan salah paham. Sampai kapanpun dia akan lari dan Sebastian yang harus tersakiti karena mau tak mau dia ikut membohongi diri untuk menjaga _mood_ Ciel.

'Ah, Ciel! Bersikaplah dewasa! Tapi…harus kupastikan dengan cara apa?'

Sebastian terdiam melihat kebisuan suara maupun ekspresi dari sosok si kecil. "Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya. Ciel masih tak menjawab dan Sebastian melangkah mendekat lagi dengan ekspresi khawatir. Anak itu seperti orang depresi. Apa karena dia?

Benar juga. Ciel hanya anak 17 tahun. Anak yang harusnya masih bermain-main dalam soal cinta seperti halnya dia diusia itu. Mendapat tekanan darinya seperti ini tentu membuatnya bingung. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa dia disukai oleh seorang pria juga. Pasti itu membuatnya merasa kacau. Perlahan Sebastian mulai dirutuki rasa bersalah. Tapi…perasaannya pada anak itu, itu sungguhan. Cuma anak itu yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal ini. Hal yang terasa indah sekaligus menusuk.

Namun Sebastian langsung terkejut saat Ciel menatapnya dengan pandangan mantap. Menantang ruby miliknya dengan saphire-nya. Mulutnya yang mungil bergerak membuka perlahan.

"Sebastian, cium aku!" Sebastian tercengang mendengar ucapan dari bibir anak itu. Sebentar kemudian seringainya keluar.

"Kau bercanda? Kau mau mengerjaiku, ya? Atau kau mau memukul kepalaku dengan sesu-"

"Diam dan cium aku!" mata Sebastian melebar melihat kesungguhan di wajah Ciel. Apa ini sungguhan? Kenapa tiba-tiba…

Tapi dia akhirnya mendekat. Mendesak Ciel ke loker seperti sebelumnya dan membalas tatapan tajam anak itu dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar lembut. Tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Ciel sementara ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir lembut pemuda itu.

"Kulakukan, ya?" tanyanya untuk memastikan keseriusan anak itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat anak itu hanya bereaksi dengan menutup kedua matanya. Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Menikmati inci demi inci wajah replika pualam dihadapannya saat ini. Menikmati desir hangat napas Ciel yang berwangi berry. Dan akhirnya, kedua belah bibirnya menempel sukses pada milik anak itu dengan cara terlembut yang dia bisa.

'_Damn_!' batin Sebastian. Baru menyentuhkan bibirnya saja, dia serasa diserang oleh badai salju yang dingin. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Kaku. Sulit bergerak. Tapi disisi lain, dia merasa ada panas yang bergejolak di aliran darahnya. Membuat seluruh tulangnya meleleh dan sendi-sendinya melemas seakan dia sudah tak sanggup berdiri di kakinya sendiri. Lalu sensasi selanjutnya, rasa manis dari madu, strawberry, coklat, ah apapun itu, segala hal yang manis di dunia, menyebar perlahan-lahan ke sekujur tubuh pria itu. Ratusan ciuman yang pernah dia lakukan sebelum ini, rasanya tak pernah menimbulkan efek apapun. Tapi anak ini…

Dia selalu tahu bahwa Ciel adalah bibir termanis yang bisa dia dapatkan. Dan penantiannya yang panjang membuat segalanya berkali-kali lipat lebih manis. Manis. Dan dia…sempurna!

'_Damn_! _This is a sweetest kiss_!' batinnya.

Bibir Ciel terasa sangat lembut, rentan, dan juga _pure_. Tak berpengalaman sama sekali. Sebastian menyentuh belakang kepala Ciel untuk mendekatkannya sedekat yang dia bisa. Baginya, Ciel begitu rapuh, dan dia tak ingin menyakiti anak itu dengan ciuman yang kasar.

Akhirnya mereka menarik diri. Saling menjauhkan wajah. Sebastian memperhatikan Ciel yang masih menutup matanya. Pipinya yang pink, terlihat seperti mawar merekah yang cantik. Dengan perlahan kedua mata itu membuka dan terlihatlah sepasang mata biru yang bercahaya. Sebastian bisa melihat beragam emosi dan pertanyaan tergambar disana. Hanya saja dia tak tahu apakah itu berarti baik atau buruk.

Sebastian merasa aneh. Dia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia menginginkannya lagi. Ciel terlalu menakjubkan dan itu membuatnya seperti orang kecanduan. Seperti orang yang sudah lama keracunan dan akhirnya menemukan penawar. Mana perumpamaan yang tepat pun Sebastian sudah tak peduli. Dia tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Sebastian merengkuh anak itu dalam pelukannya dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir anak itu lagi. Ciel pun tak melawan ataupun protes. Malah sepertinya dia mulai merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Sebastian dan membalas setiap ciuman yang dia terima dari si rambut hitam. Kedua tangannya bergelung erat di leher Sebastian. Ciel merasa aneh. Betapa Sebastian sangat mudah membuatnya merasa nyaman dengan ini semua. Mungkin juga karena dia sudah berpengalaman? Entahlah.

Sebastian merasakan manisnya cherry menghangatkan lidahnya saat dia menjilat bibir Ciel. Sebastian sedikit terkejut saat Ciel langsung membuka mulutnya. Tapi dia tak ingin membuang waktu. Dia ingin memiliki anak ini. Merasakan setiap inci dalam dirinya. Menghisap segala kebahagiannya untuk dibagi berdua. Menghilangkan segala dukanya dengan kehangatannya. Dia menginginkan keseluruhan dari diri anak ini. Sampai setiap ruas tulangnya, sum-sumnya, setiap sel dari dirinya. Seutuhnya. Dan apakah kali ini keinginannya akan terkabul?

"Mmh…" Ciel terhanyut dalam kelihaian lidah hangat Sebastian. Apakah ini hanya tentang ciuman yang tak ada artinya? Bulu kuduknya…berdiri. Dia berusaha keras mengontrol napasnya yang nyaris hilang. Tangan Sebastian yang menggesek punggung telanjangnya membuatnya merasakan jentik-jentik seumpama sengatan listrik di seluruh pori-porinya.

Saat Sebastian menyentuhnya semakin dalam, memori kebersamaan dengan pria itu berputar ulang di kepalanya seperti slide film. Awal perjumpaan mereka yang menyebalkan, rasa kesal dan marah yang nyaris dia alami setiap hari karena pria ini, rasa senang karena selalu diperhatikan, rasa kehilangan dan rindu saat sosoknya tak ada, dan rasa...ah~ apa ya namanya? Sepertinya perasaan inilah yang selalu dia hindari. Selalu dia sangkal karena efeknya yang membingungkan. Rasa ini membuat segalanya campur aduk. Membuatnya mual saat berjumpa tapi ingin menangis saat tak bisa bertemu. Perasaan bahwa dia...

Benang saliva setipis benang laba-laba menggantung diantara kedua mulut mereka saat segalanya selesai. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan segala pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hening. Akhirnya Sebastian yang bergerak pertama kali. Dia menyapu jejak liur tipis di ujung bibir Ciel dan memandang anak itu dengan hangat.

"Jadi…mau bilang untuk apa kita melakukan ini?" bukanya dengan senyum ter-_gentle_ yang berasal dari hati. Ciel balas memandang dalam diam. Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah. Cenderung datar meskipun wajahnya didominasi warna merah.

"Aku mau pulang!" Ciel berbalik. Membelakangi Sebastian dan membuka lokernya untuk mengambil kausnya yang terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Ingat? Dia tidak memakai atasan apapun. Kedua alis Sebastian bertaut. Hatinya terluka dan itu membuatnya kesal. Dengan cepat dia menarik lengan Ciel agar mata biru itu melihat kearahnya lagi. Membuat kaus digenggaman Ciel terjatuh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu dingin? Setelah yang kita lakukan tadi-"

"Sebastian, itu kan yang selalu kau inginkan? Atau itu masih kurang? Kau ingin lebih. Iya? Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Bagaimana dengan ciuman-ciumanmu yang sebelumnya? Bagaimana kau bisa begitu dingin?" Sebastian melepaskan lengan Ciel dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Jadi…lagi-lagi kau mempermainkan aku? Membuatku senang dan…" Sebastian tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia memijit dahinya. Mencoba meredam emosi tinggi yang sedang dia rasakan. "Yang barusan kita lakukan, tak ada artinya buatmu, begitu?"

"Sebastian. Aku pernah bilang padamu kan kalau aku hanya akan mencium orang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Jadi…kurasa…," Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat Ciel yang sepertinya tengah berjuang keras untuk meneruskan kata-katanya yang menggantung. "Kurasa…aku mencintaimu."

Mata Sebastian melebar. Apa dia tak salah dengar?

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya sambil memegang kedua bahu Ciel dan mengkonfrontir matanya.

"Jangan buat aku mengatakannya dua kali, bodoh!" balas Ciel dengan tampang marahnya yang biasa jika Sebastian menggodanya.

"A…aku harus memastikan bahwa aku tak salah dengar! Bagaimana kalau yang kali ini pun kau hanya mempermainkanku? Atau apakah hubungan kita benar-benar bisa lebih dalam? Aku harus tahu!" tanya Sebastian dengan perasaan campur baur. _Excited_, tegang, penasaran, senang, ah~ tak ada kata-kata atau hal ilmiah apapun yang bisa menjabarkannya.

"Biar kujelaskan sekali lagi padamu, Tuan Pedofil!" Ciel menarik dasi Sebastian agar pria jangkung itu sejajar dengannya. Dia melewatkan wajahnya di pundak kanan Sebastian dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si _raven_. Membuat si pria yang sebenarnya sering mengalami ini, merinding lehernya dengan cara yang…enak. Apalagi saat angin melewati rongga telinganya. Menyampaikan sekelumit pesan dari yang tercinta dan terdengar seperti berjuta-juta kata. Kata-kata yang memberi harapan untuk masa depan. Kata-kata yang memberi impian untuk dijalani. Berdua.

Dan kata-kata itu adalah…

"_I said I love you_!"

"..."

"Kau lama sekali! Kenapa kau membuatku menunggu begitu lama?" Sebastian melingkupi tubuh mungil itu dengan tangannya yang besar. Ciel menggeser kepalanya dan bersandar di dada bidang Sebastian.

"Karena menunggu itulah yang membuatku yakin bahwa kau membutuhkanku" jawab si kecil. Sebastian tersenyum sebelum membenamkan hidungnya di helaian rambut biru kelabu milik Ciel.

"Kau tahu? Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama melihatmu. Di tangga kampus. Aku tahu bahwa rasa tertarikku yang kali ini berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan bersamamu setiap hari, memperjelas semuanya. Hh, ini bukan untuk merayumu, lho!"

Ciel menjauhkan kepalanya dan Sebastian pun membebaskan anak itu dari rengkuhannya. Mereka hanya saling menatap. Berbicara dengan mata dan hanya hati mereka yang bisa mendengar. Sebastian tersenyum lembut seolah baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Begitu pula Ciel. Senyum kecil tersungging dibibir mungilnya.

Dan semuanya diakhiri dengan satu lagi tanda cinta di bibir mereka. Rasanya seperti mentega!

**THE END**

* * *

**AN :**

Duuh, jadi pengen nyobain bibirnya Ciel ~ PLAK!*digeplak Sebas gara-gara omes-nya kumat*

Hanyuu~uh! Bisa-bisanya saya gambarin detail bibir Ciel ala topping kue!*nggak penting*

Oh iya! Soal Lau, keberadaan 'adik' Sebastian sudah disebut di chap 9. Yang mana? Cari aja ndiri*dijitak readers*. Terus Lau cocok kan jadi adeknya Sebas dan anak Tanaka?*ditendang Sebas, dilempar cangkir teh ama Tanaka. Lau-nya malah nyukurin* Dan Ranmao, dia pernah ikut jadi bintang tamu di chap 5.

Nama keluarga mereka juga Tanaka lho sebenernya*tentu ala author, ya* termasuk Sebastian. Tapi nggak disebut nama lengkapnya soalnya 'Sebastian Michaelis Tanaka' nggak enak aja didengernya. Iya, nggak?*siapa juga yang nanya!* Yah, nggak ada yang nanya juga nggak papa! Lumayan buat nyalurin hobi nyerocos*Monolog : MODE ON*

A~h akhirnya chap-chap yang panjang ini selesai juga. Leganyaaaa~~~

Tenang, tenang! Saya tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Kok habisnya cuma begini? Kok kissu-nya hanya di chap akhir?*curhatan author* dan bla bla bla*sotoy : MODE ON*

Yah…bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Kalau pun saya mau melanjutkan serial ini dan menceritakan kehidupan 'pacaran' mereka, rasanya saya tidak akan melanjutkannya juga di story 'Asrama or Asmara'. Secara, Sebastian juga sudah bukan penghuni asrama lagi, betul? Setuju nggak dibuat kelanjutannya? Hahaha!

Fic ini adalah fic saya dengan jadwal publish yang paling konsisten. Walaupun saya sudah memikirkan jalan cerita setiap fic2 multichap yang saya tulis mulai dari awal sampai ending yang seperti apa, hanya fic ini yang membuat saya merasa menulis dengan bebas. Fic dimana saya tak perlu memikirkan harus seperti apa dan menggunakan kata-kata yang bagaimana seperti halnya fic2 saya yang lain. Asal ada konsep, rasanya jari tangan ini bergerak dengan sendirinya diatas keyboard. Karena itulah mungkin banyak kekurangan di fic ini *ya iyalah! Nulis kagak mikir* tetapi buat saya pribadi, ini adalah salah satu fic kesayangan saya.

Walaupun banyak kekurangan pada fic ini, saya sangat berterima kasih pada teman-teman semua yang mendukung saya untuk menulis, baik yang nge-fave, nge-review, ataupun sekedar membaca *bungkuk2*

Saya juga berterima kasih atas dukungan semangat, masukan yang membangun, dan nasehat yang baik dari kalian semua. Kalau mau mendukung secara materil silahkan kirim ke no. rek- eh, sorry! Sorry! Kok malah minta sumbangan!

Sebelum saya makin ngaco, saya mau say thanks to :

**Arashiyama Misaki, SabakuNo****Rinko****, ****SHINKI PrimoVongola****, ****sasutennaru****, ****yovphcutez****, ****reiyu chan****, ****Nesia Eg Yufa****, ****Natsu Arava****, ****Yunoki touya****, ****Umiikpmft****, ****Sara Hikari****, ****Sayurii Dei-chan****, ****nanachie****, ****Yuusaki Kuchiki****, ****Nirmala Azalea Maurish****, ****Flat-Face'Akai'****,****Shu AliCiel****, ****AI CWE CONAN****,****Kuronekoru,****Reyn-kun Walker****, ****fhaska****,**** Naka-Hyuu Miiko,**** ReddishDragonoid****, ****NaruEls****, ****kuroichi-hara****, ****41 The Twin freak****, ****Yami no UchiNami****, ****shiRan-chan**, dan semua pembaca/author yang sempat mampir ke halaman fic ini.

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic saya yang lainnya! My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing


End file.
